


Brotherly Love

by JayColin



Category: Smallville
Genre: Adoptive Brother Incest, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Het, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Conjoined Twins, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Language, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 67,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayColin/pseuds/JayColin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meteor shower hit Smallville in 1983, instead of 1989. Robert Queen was in Metropolis for a business meeting. Afterward, Robert, his wife Laura, and son Oliver go for a drive in the country and have a picnic. The meteor shower hits on their way back to Metropolis and they’re shocked to find a spaceship with a boy their son's age inside. After some discussion, Robert and Laura decide to adopt the boy who they name Clark and raise him as their own. Join Clark and Oliver as they navigate life as brothers who eventually find themselves falling in love not only with each other, but another pair of brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relate to the television show Smallville are the property of its creators. I am not profiting from this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only things about this story that I own are the storylines, places, and characters that are not featured on the show.
> 
> Pairings: Eventual Clark/Oliver
> 
> Warnings: Alternate Universe, Language, Violence, M/M Sex, M/M/M Sex, Incest, Mpreg, Original Characters
> 
> Author's Note: If you haven't watched Smallville, it's important to note that in canon Oliver Queen was a bully in his childhood/early teens. He's basically a rich, spoiled brat. In this story Clark is raised with Oliver, so he turns out the same way. However, Oliver does regret this behavior as an adult and this will still be the case for both him and Clark. However, this story starts before the regrets kick in. I warn of this because I understand that initially it may be hard to root for the main characters.

Brotherly Love  
Written by J.C. Vascardi

-o-0-o-

Chapter One

-o-0-o-

Upon the departure of Rex Hunter, the CEO of Hunter Tech, Robert Queen let loose a sigh of relief and loosened his tie. He had planned to take off and spend some quality time with his wife and son, but Rex had other plans. He was one of those difficult businessmen who needed their hand held and refused to deal with anyone other than Robert Queen himself. So, when Rex’s office called late the previous day to inform Robert that the purchase of Hunter Tech by Queen Industries that Robert had spent the last six months arranging was on the verge of collapse if Robert didn’t meet with Rex in Metropolis, Robert had little choice.

Thankfully, Laura understood and Oliver was still too young to really understand what was going on. Robert agreed to the meeting and was determined to wrap it up no later than noon, so, he had Laura and Oliver accompany him to Metropolis, so that he could spend at least half the day with them after his meeting. So, when the meeting with Rex came to an end at quarter to eleven, Robert was thrilled. Informing his secretary that he was taking the rest of the day off and not to contact him for any reason, Robert left the Metropolis offices of Queen Industries and headed for the Metropolis Alexandria Hotel, where Laura and Oliver were staying.

“Laura? Oliver?” Robert called out as he entered the hotel room. A huge smile soon graced his face as his three-year-old son came toddling towards him, shouting, “Daddy!”

“There’s my little man,” Robert said as he scooped his son up in his arms and placed a kiss on the side of the little boy’s blond head.

“Hello darling,” Laura said as she came into the living area from their suite’s kitchen. “Did everything go okay with Rex?”

“Yes, it did,” Robert said. “He finally signed the papers, so Queen Industries is the proud new owner of Hunter Tech. Not having to deal with Rex anymore is definitely a cause for celebration – the man has got to be one of the most difficult people I’ve ever dealt with.” Robert was sorely tempted to precede difficult with a certain expletive, but, refrained from doing so, since he had his hands full with a very impressionable toddler and did not want the expletive he had in mind to become his son’s new favorite word.

“Congratulations, Robert,” Laura said with a smile as she kissed her husband briefly on the lips, before she also placed a kiss on Oliver’s cheek. “I thought we could take a nice drive in the country this morning – I just finished packing a picnic lunch for us.”

“Sounds great, honey,” Robert said as he handed Oliver to his wife. “Just let me go change into something more casual and we can get going.”

Three hours later found Robert, Laura, and Oliver in the small farming town of Smallville, Kansas, where they found the local park in which to have their picnic. The Queens’ butler, Gabriel “Gabe” Sullivan, his wife, Moira, and their three-year-old daughter, Chloe, accompanied their employers on their picnic. Many Smallville residents were there as well, rooting for the Smallville Crows, the high-school football team, who were playing their homecoming game. After finishing their picnic, the Queen family got back into their limousine, telling the chauffeur to drive around for awhile longer, before returning to Metropolis. The Sullivan family followed behind in a blue pick-up truck.

-o-0-o-

Meanwhile, in a helicopter flying from Metropolis to Smallville, the billionaire CEO and Founder of LuthorCorp, Lionel Luthor, was reading the Daily Planet newspaper. The headline read, “Queen Industries to Purchase Hunter Tech for $1 Billion.”

Also in the helicopter were Lionel’s wife, Lillian, and their three-year-old son, Lex, whose eyes were tightly closed.

“Open your eyes, Lex,” Lionel said, once he’d put away his paper and saw that his son’s eyes were closed.

“Lionel, he’s three and he’s never been in a helicopter before,” Lillian said. “He’s afraid.”

“Luthors are not afraid!” Lionel exclaimed. “We don’t have that luxury. We’re leaders. Lex has a destiny, Lillian. He’s never going to get anywhere with his eyes closed.”

“Lionel, this grand destiny you love talking about can wait until he’s old enough to form complete sentences and walk without falling down,” Lillian said. “Until then, just shut up and leave the boy alone.”

Lionel would have said something to Lillian, but at that moment, the helicopter began to land and Lionel’s mind instantly reverted to the reason for his visit to Smallville. He was here to buy several tracts of land surrounding the Ross Creamed Corn Factory, which he also planned on purchasing. He had no intention of telling the people whose farms he was buying the real reason for the purchase, just as he had no intention of telling the Ross brothers that he had no interest in keeping their factory open – at least not as a creamed corn factory. No, Lionel was going to convert the factory into LuthorCorp’s third fertilizer plant.

Arriving at their destination, Lionel immediately starts talking business with two farmers whose farm was the first on his list to purchase that day. Turning around briefly, Lionel said, “Lillian?”

Lillian didn’t respond, however, as she just wondered into a nearby cornfield, with three-year-old Lex in her arms. Turning his mind back to business, Lionel asked, “Where do I sign?”

“Right here, Mr. Luthor,” one of the men said as he pointed to the correct place on the bill of sale.

Wandering into the corn field, Lillian soon heard a voice call out, “Help me. Help me, please.”

“What on God’s Earth?” Lillian asked herself, as she began to follow the sound of the voice. She soon came upon the source – a young brown-haired boy, probably about fourteen, stripped down to his boxer shorts with a large letter ‘S’ written on his bare chest and strung up like a scarecrow.

Seeing the woman holding the toddler in her arms, the boy said, “Hey, lady, help me, please.”

Setting Lex down, Lillian began to untie the ropes on the boy’s feet and asked, “Who did this to you?”

“The football team,” the boy answered. “It’s a homecoming tradition for them to pick an unpopular freshman and make them ‘The Scarecrow’ every year.”

“Kids, I swear,” Lillian muttered. She may have been a member of the popular crowd in school, but she never liked many of the pranks that her popular classmates liked to pull on the unpopular kids because many of them, like this scarecrow tradition, were just plain cruel. Working on the knots tying the boy’s feet, she asked, “What’s your name?”

“Jeremy Creek,” the boy answered. “And yours?”

“Lillian Luthor and this is my son, Lex,” Lillian answered as she finished untying Jeremy’s feet.

“Luthor? As in LuthorCorp?”

“Yes, my husband is Lionel Luthor,” Lillian replied as she attempted to reach the ropes binding Jeremy’s right arm. Her high heels did add a little bit to her height, but, she was still a little too short to reach the ropes. She kept trying, however, until her eyes widened at the sight of a large fiery rock with a thick plume of black smoke trailing it over Jeremy’s shoulder. Abandoning her attempt to untie Jeremy and grabbing Lex, Lillian said, “I’m sorry, Jeremy,” before she took off running as fast as she could, while the rock, a meteor, impacted the corn field about thirty feet away.

“Mrs. Luthor! Please come back!” Jeremy cried out, but Lillian just kept running, determined to save herself and her son, as a huge cloud of dust and dirt from the meteor’s impact spread out in all directions, leveling the corn, and soon consuming Jeremy.

Lillian looked over her shoulder briefly and saw the dust cloud getting closer and she tried to run faster, but running through a cornfield when you’re wearing high-heeled shoes is not very easy. Lillian knew she was probably nuts to even walk into the cornfield wearing heels, but, it was too late to do anything about it now. Catching the heel of her shoe in an irrigation ditch, Lillian soon found herself falling. She knew that the dust cloud was quickly approaching, so, she did her best to shield Lex with her body.

-o-0-o-

Driving down a country road, the Queens passed a large field full of cows, prompting Laura to point to one of the animals and said to Oliver, who she was holding in her arms, “Look, Ollie, that’s a cow. Can you say cow?”

“C-Cow,” Oliver repeated and Laura and Robert smiled.

Pointing to the other side of the road, where there was a large cornfield, Robert asked, “That’s corn, can you say corn?”

“Corn,” Oliver repeated again, much to the delight of his parents.

Suddenly, a large meteor streaked down from the sky and obliterated the ‘Welcome to Smallville’ sign, causing Oliver to start crying, while Laura asked, “What’s happening, Robert?”

“I don’t know,” Robert answered, as the sound of the limo’s tires screeching on the road could be heard, as the chauffeur has just slammed on the breaks to avoid another meteor which has just struck the road ahead of them. A moment later, the limo lurched forward slightly as the Sullivans’ pick-up truck lightly rear-ended it. Thankfully, however, it wasn’t very hard as Gabe had put on his own breaks a few seconds before the chauffeur did, so, the truck was only going like five miles an hour when it hit the back of the limousine.

Getting out of the limo to inspect the damage and try and figure out what the hell was going on, Robert was shocked to see a small dark-haired boy about Oliver’s age, standing near the side of the road – completely naked. Laura saw him too and handing Oliver to Robert, she walked over to the boy, picked him up, and carried him back over to the limousine. Reaching into the backseat, she grabbed the tote bag that she carried around with her when she had Oliver with her, which among other things had an extra set of clothes inside.

The dark-haired boy was the same size as Oliver, so, Oliver’s clothes fit him quite well. Robert smiled at his wife and said. “I’m going to go see if I can figure out what just happened.”

Still carrying Oliver, Robert walked over to the side of the road and followed the trail of crushed corn which was near where they’d found the naked boy. Laura was following, clutching the little boy, and Robert looked over his shoulder at them and said, “Kids don’t just fall out of the sky, Laura.” He knew all too well that his wife probably wanted to keep the child, as they wanted to have more children, but, had not been so blessed.

“Then where did he come from?” Laura asked.

“I don’t know, but he must have parents,” Robert said as he walked up a slight embankment of dirt, which had obviously been caused by whatever had impacted the field.

Coming up behind her husband, Laura saw what Robert was looking at. It looked like a tiny space ship, half-buried in the dirt. Looking at it for a moment, Laura said, “Well, if he does, they’re definitely not from Kansas.”

Turning to look at his wife, who was clearly smitten with the little boy, Robert said, “Sweetheart, we can’t keep him. What are we going to tell people? That we found him out in a field?”

“We didn’t find him, he found us,” Laura replied and smiled as Oliver reached out towards the little boy with a smile on his face. “See, Ollie likes him, Robert. We can’t have more children and it would be nice for Ollie to have a brother.”

Robert never was able to say no to his wife, so, after a moment, he sighed and said, “Okay, fine, we can keep him. We’ll have to name him, though, because we can’t very well call him space boy.”

Thinking for a moment, Laura smiled and said, “How about Clark? Clark Joseph Queen?”

Robert smiled. He knew his wife well enough to know that the Clark was after her favorite actor – Clark Gable – and Joseph had been her father’s name. Their own son, Oliver, had been named after Robert’s father, Oliver Robert Queen. Oliver’s middle name, Jonas, had been Robert’s mother’s maiden name.

“Clark Joseph Queen it is,” Robert agreed, before he called out, “Sullivan!”

Gabe Sullivan soon ran over and asked, “Yes, sir?” and then seeing the ship in the small crater, he asked, “Whoa, what is that?”

“Well, I guess it’s a space ship,” Robert answered. “And judging by its size, we’re guessing this little boy we found is the one who was in it.”

“Ah, okay,” Gabe answered.

“Laura and I have decided to take the boy in as our own,” Robert said. “It’s probably better than the alternative. If we tell the authorities, then this poor little boy will probably end up growing up in a laboratory somewhere being poked and prodded for the rest of his life.”

Gabe nodded and said, “No child deserves that. What can I do to help, Mr. Queen?”

“Help me get the ship into the back of your truck,” Robert said, as he handed Oliver to Laura. It was a little hard to hold two three-year-olds at once, but she managed. “If we’re going to keep the boy’s origins a secret, it wouldn’t do to have the ship found.”

Gabe nodded, but remained silent as he climbed down into the hole along with his employer and the two of them began to dig the small ship out of the dirt, before carrying it out of the field and placing it in the back of Gabe’s truck. Thankfully, the truck had a cap with tinted windows, so the otherworldly cargo would not be very easy to see, but, just in case, Robert and Gabe also covered it up with a large canvas tarp that happened to be in the backend of the truck. Once that was handled, Robert swore both Gabe, his wife Moira, and the chauffeur to absolute secrecy. Both Moira and the chauffeur agreed that a lab was no place for a child, alien or not, to grow up and readily agreed not to say anything to anybody.

Within minutes, Gabe and Moira were back in their truck, and Robert, Laura, Oliver, and Clark Queen were sitting in the back of the limousine, as the two vehicles headed back towards Metropolis.

-o-0-o-

“Lillian! Lex!” Lionel shouted as he ran out into the field that Lillian had wondered into – the same field that the meteor had impacted not that long ago. Pushing his way through several corn stalks, Lionel was shocked to see all the corn for what looked like miles to be pushed down.

“Lillian! Lex! Where are you?” He shouted again. Looking around, Lionel’s eyes soon caught sight of a small lock of red hair at his feet. Bending down to pick it up, he ran it through his fingers briefly, before he noticed a rise in the corn stalks ahead of him. Running forward, he moved the corn aside and was horrified by the sight before him. Lillian was lying motionless on the ground, her body curled around Lex’s small form, doing her best to shield him. Both Lillian and Lex were bald, save for a few stray hairs.

Kneeling down, Lionel moved Lillian onto her side and pressed his ear to her chest, searching for a heartbeat. He could hear a very faint heartbeat, so Lillian was alive, but, for how much longer, Lionel couldn’t know. Lex seemed to be fine, although he was shaking and making incoherent noises. Looking around frantically, Lionel spotted a black limousine and a blue pick-up truck approaching on a nearby road. Running out in front of the limousine and waving his arms, Lionel yelled, “Stop, please!”

-o-0-o-

“What now?” Robert asked, as he lowered the partition between the passenger area and the front seat. The chauffeur caught Robert’s eyes in the rear view mirror and said, “There was a frantic man in the road and I had to stop to avoid hitting him.”

Robert nodded and lowered his window, just as the man came running up to it. Upon seeing who the man was, Robert wasn’t the least bit surprised that he had run to the back end of the limousine, rather than speaking with the chauffeur.

“Lionel Luthor,” Robert said. “What seems to be the problem?”

“My wife, my son, they’re...” Lionel was clearly frantic and couldn’t string together a clear sentence. Moving Oliver onto the seat next to him, Robert quickly unfastened his seatbelt and got out of the limousine.

“Where are they?” Robert asked and then took off running in the direction that Lionel pointed.

Running out into the corn field with Lionel following him, Robert soon came upon Lillian and Lex and was rather shocked to see that they were both bald. Placing his fingers on Lillian’s neck, Robert could feel a faint pulse, but knew that if she didn’t get medical attention soon, she would surely die. Lex’s pulse was stronger and other than the loss of his hair, Robert couldn’t see anything wrong with the little boy.

“What’s wrong with them?” Lionel asked. “Their hair...”

“Give me a hand,” Robert said, as he took off his jacket and laid it over Lillian, before picking her up. When Lionel didn’t move, Robert said, “Lionel, I can’t carry both of them.”

Robert’s words seemed to snap Lionel out of his stupor, as he came forward and took off his own jacket, which he wrapped Lex up in and the two men quickly headed back to the limousine. Reaching the limo, Robert got Lillian situated in the back seat, before allowing Lionel to climb in with Lex. Before getting back in himself, he went over to the pick-up truck and said, “Gabe, take the you know what to the Clock Tower, we’ll deal with it later. We need to get Lillian and Lex Luthor to the hospital.”

“Yes, sir,” Gabe said with a nod of his head.

Getting back in the limousine, Robert said, “Andrew, we passed a medical center in town. Head there, please.”

“Yes, sir,” Andrew, the chauffeur, said.

“Can’t we go to Metropolis General?” Lionel said. “I don’t want my wife and son being treated by some small town doctor who doesn’t have all the right equipment.”

“Lionel, your wife is on the verge of death,” Robert said. “Metropolis is a three-hour drive and I don’t think Lillian has that long to live without treatment. So, unless, you want her to die, I suggest you swallow your pride and let the small town doctor treat her.”

“Yeah, fine, okay,” Lionel said, before he noticed the dark-haired boy in Laura’s arms. “Who’s that?”

“Our son, Clark,” Laura answered.

“I didn’t know you had another son, other than Oliver,” Lionel said, as he motioned toward the blond boy in Robert’s arms.

“Clark is adopted,” Robert said. “We just finalized the adoption a few days ago.”

“Adopted?” Lionel asked.

“Yes,” Laura confirmed. “We recently found out that I’m unable to get pregnant again and we wanted Oliver to have a sibling, so, we adopted.”

“Oh, okay,” Lionel said and didn’t say anything else on the matter.

Robert knew that he’d have to pull some serious strings and use his money and influence in Star City to get adoption papers filed for Clark as soon as possible, because he didn’t doubt for a second that Lionel would check up on the sudden adoption eventually.

Arriving at the Smallville Medical Center, Lillian was rushed into a cubicle. Unfortunately, shortly afterward, she went into cardiac arrest and try as they might, the doctors couldn’t revive her. Calling the time of death, one of the doctors walked out and said, “I’m sorry, Mr. Luthor, but, your wife didn’t make it.”

Clasping Lionel’s shoulder with his hand in a show of support, Robert closed his eyes. He may not have liked Lionel Luthor all that much, but, Lillian had always been a kind woman and she didn’t deserve to die so young.

Lionel remained quiet for a few moments, clearly trying to reign in his emotions, because as devastated as he was over the loss of his wife, he was a Luthor – and Luthors did not show weakness in public. And emotion was definitely a weakness in Lionel’s book. After a moment, he asked the doctor, “What about my son? What happened to his hair?”

“I imagine it got burned off in the meteor shower,” the doctor answered. “It’ll probably grow back.”

“Probably?”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Luthor, but I can’t be sure,” the doctor said. “I’ve never dealt with victims of a meteor shower before. Since this is the first time there’s ever been one in Kansas that I know of, I think you’d be hard pressed to find a doctor even in a city like Metropolis who’s dealt with this kind of situation before.”

-o-0-o-

Arriving back at the Clock Tower, the Metropolis headquarters of Queen Industries, Robert made plans with Gabe that Moira and Chloe would fly back to Star City with the family on the Queen jet, while Gabe would drive the pick-up truck back to Star City, as Clark’s ship, while small, was too big to fit inside the baggage compartment of the jet. He also didn’t want to risk anyone else, such as airport officials, seeing the ship. Once that was taken care of, Robert called the lawyer of the Queen Foundation, the charitable arm of Queen Industries, and asked him to draw up the adoption papers for Clark and to date them September 29th, 1983, despite the fact that it was October 7th, 1983. Thankfully, this would not be the first adoption that the Queen Foundation had facilitated, so, it wouldn’t look all that strange for it to suddenly process one adoption and then never handle another one again.

Once they were back in Star City, Robert, Laura, Oliver, and Clark headed into the mansion and proceeded to introduce Clark to the rest of the household staff and asked the housekeeper, Mrs. Elizabeth McCready to prepare a bedroom for the newest member of the Queen family.

-o-0-o-

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Yes, even though this story is new to AO3, it is, like all of my other fanfic stories, on hiatus. I placed all of my ongoing fanfic stories on hiatus in early October 2014 to concentrate on original writing for possible commercial publication. I haven’t achieved that goal yet, but I’ve made some definite progress towards it. Anyway, this is one of my older stories that was posted elsewhere and I want to return to this universe. However, when my hiatus ends in April, this story will remain on hiatus, as I’m going to focus on only one story at a time and the first one will be my Harry Potter story, The Journey Begins. However, it’s looking like a strong possibility that once Journey is finished that this story will be the next one that I take off hiatus to work on and thus I figured I’d post the 5 chapters that had previously been written for, hopefully, your enjoyment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relate to the television show Smallville are the property of its creators. I am not profiting from this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only things about this story that I own are the storylines, places, and characters that are not featured on the show.
> 
> Pairings: Eventual Clark/Oliver
> 
> Warnings: Alternate Universe, Language, Violence, M/M Sex, M/M/M Sex, Incest, Mpreg, Original Characters

Brotherly Love  
Written by J.C. Vascardi

-o-0-o-

Chapter Two

-o-0-o-

Five years later...

“Tag, you’re it,” eight-year-old Clark Queen said as he tagged his brother, eight-year-old Oliver Queen, on the arm before super-speeding away.

“Clark, that’s not fair!” Oliver yelled, as his brother disappeared in a gust of wind.

“Since when has he ever played fair?” asked eight-year-old Chloe Sullivan, who was a frequent playmate of the Queen brothers, despite the fact that her father was the Queen family’s butler and her mother was the cook.

“True,” Oliver said. “Oh well, I may not be able catch Clark, but...” reaching out and touching Chloe’s arm, Oliver said, “Tag, you’re it,” before he took off running. Maybe not as fast as Clark, but still fast enough that Chloe would have a hard time catching him.

Chloe just shook her head and muttered, “Boys,” under her breath before she started running, hoping to catch Oliver because she wasn’t stupid enough to think that she could catch Clark.

Laura Queen smiled from her place on the veranda, as she watched the three kids playing in the yard. Laura and her husband, Robert, had never regretted adopting Clark because he made it easy to love him. True, the special abilities that he possessed have been hard to deal with at times, but Robert and Laura wouldn’t trade Clark for anything. Robert once said he’d gladly give up his company and his entire fortune if necessary to keep Clark in their lives and Laura couldn’t have agreed more.

Still, harboring a child like Clark wasn’t easy. Being rich and powerful, nobody really questioned Clark’s adoption, but, his abilities made keeping the fact that he wasn’t human that much harder. When they first surfaced, Laura and Robert weren’t sure what to make of it. It had happened on a spring day in 1985, when Clark and Oliver were five years old. Robert had specifically ordered the boys to stay out of the garage unless there was an adult with them, but, children being children, they of course did the exact opposite.

Playing hide and seek in the garage amongst the throngs of cars, both modern-day sports cars and classic cars, Clark and Oliver weren’t being very careful and eventually Oliver ended up tripping and falling beneath an old 1927 Rolls Royce Phantom I that was up on blocks while it was being restored. By this point, Robert had come into the garage and was yelling at Clark for being in the garage alone. Oliver’s panicked yell for help, caused both Clark and Robert to turn in the direction it had come from and Robert paled when he saw his son’s legs sticking out from underneath the left front of the car – and that the left front block looked like it was about to tip over, thus sending the car down on top of Oliver.

Before Robert could even move an inch, he felt a gust of wind at his side and saw that Clark wasn’t standing next to him anymore. When he next looked up, he saw Clark standing next to the car, thirty feet away, holding it up. Quickly closing the distance, Robert got Oliver out from under the car and replaced the block, at which point Clark gently lowered the vehicle onto it as effortlessly as if he had been lifting his teddy bear.

To say that Robert and Laura weren’t shocked to find out that their adopted son could run thirty feet in the blink of an eye and hold up a very heavy classic car would be the understatement of the century. In fact, Laura refused to believe it until she saw it with her own eyes. Of course, instead of lifting the car, Laura got to see Clark lifting the music room’s grand piano, which a five-year-old boy should definitely not have been able to do.

Robert and Laura knew that they would eventually have to tell Clark the truth about his origins, but decided that that moment was not the right time. It was hard enough trying to explain to Oliver why Clark was so fast and strong, and he wasn’t, let alone trying to explain to Clark that he was an alien from another planet.

Laura was roused from her thoughts when she heard someone ask, “Mrs. Queen?”

Looking up, Laura smiled at Moira Sullivan, the cook. “Yes, Moira?”

“Dinner is ready, ma’am,” Moira replied.

“Okay, I’ll get the kids inside,” Laura said. Moira nodded and headed back into the house. Picking up a small megaphone from the ground next to her chair, Laura stood up and said into it, “Oliver, Clark, Chloe! Dinner!”

Some might find it strange that Laura Queen would use a megaphone to call the kids, but, the backyard of the Queen Estate was simply too large for the kids to hear her, even if she’d yelled. Mere seconds later, she felt a gust of wind to her right and saw Clark standing there, along with Oliver and Chloe, who he had obviously grabbed and brought with him when he ran to the veranda.

“Dinner is ready, so go wash up,” Laura said. The three children nodded and headed into the house to wash up, before Oliver and Clark joined their parents in the dining room and Chloe joined her parents in the kitchen.

-o-0-o-

Two days later, Clark and Oliver found themselves at the mansion of one of their parent’s friends, billionaire Dr. Virgil Swann. All Robert and Laura said was that they had to meet with Dr. Swann, but they didn’t explain to Clark and Oliver what it was about – just calling it adult business. To be perfectly honest, Clark and Oliver didn’t really care what their parents were discussing because in their experience adult business tended to be very boring anyway.

“Clark, remember, don’t use your abilities,” Laura said.

“I know, mom,” Clark said. “It’s a secret.”

Laura nodded her approval. “Ollie, keep a close...”

“I will, mom, don’t worry,” Oliver interrupted, as he knew that his mom was going to ask him to keep an eye on Clark – just in case he slipped up and did something he wasn’t supposed to do.

At that point, the door to the room opened and Lionel Luthor walked in with his eight-year-old son, Lex, and seven-year-old son, Lucas.

“Lionel,” Robert said in greeting. The distaste that Robert felt for Lionel could be heard quite clearly in the tone he used when saying the man’s name.

“Robert,” Lionel said with an equal distaste evident in his voice.

“Is Rachel not feeling well?” Laura asked, referring to Lionel’s second wife and Lucas’ mother, Rachel Dunleavy Luthor, whom he married less than two months after Lillian’s death. Several people had suspected that Lionel wasn’t a faithful husband to Lillian. Which proved true after Lionel and Rachel’s wedding, when the existence of their son Lucas became public knowledge. Both Robert and Laura were appalled because they had both considered Lillian to be a friend, so their already low opinions of Lionel got even lower that day.

“I do not involve my wife in business matters,” Lionel said. “She really doesn’t have a head for it anyway.”

Before anyone could say anything, Edward and Genevieve Teague entered the room, with their eight-year-old son, Jason.

“Edward, Genevieve,” Laura said. “It’s a pleasure as always.”

“Laura,” Genevieve nodded, with a tight smile. “Robert, Lionel.”

“Any sign of our host?” Edward asked.

“No, Virgil hasn’t shown yet,” Robert answered. “I’m sure it’s only a matter of time.”

“Time is money,” Lionel said, “and I’d prefer not to have mine wasted.”

“You’re not the only one whose time is valuable, Lionel,” Robert said. “I’m sure we all consider our time to be just as valuable as you consider yours.”

Proving Robert’s point, both Edward and Genevieve nodded in agreement. Lionel looked like he wanted to retort, but it was at that point that Dr. Swann’s associate, Bridgette Crosby, entered the room, along with his eight-year-old daughter, Patricia.

“Hello all,” Bridgette said. “Dr. Swann is waiting in the library, so, we can get the meeting underway now. Dr. Sterling is in Australia on business and won't be joining us today.”

“It’s about time,” Lionel said as he turned on his heel and headed for the library, without so much as a second glance to Lex and Lucas.

Edward patted Jason on the head and Genevieve knelt down and kissed him on the cheek, before they also headed for the library. Robert and Laura each gave Clark and Oliver a hug, before accompanying Bridgette Crosby out of the room.

Within moments of the adults leaving the room, Lex Luthor soon found a pair of toy arrows, with suction cups on the ends rather than arrowheads, flying towards him. He tried to dodge them, but he wasn’t fast enough as Oliver’s arrow knocked Lex’s hat off and Clark’s hit him between the eyes. Patricia and Jason both started laughing, as did Lucas, although he was trying his best to hide it behind his hand.

“Nice shot, bro,” Oliver said with a grin.

“Thanks,” Clark said.

Pulling the arrow off his face and picking up his hat, Lex quickly put it back on, prompting Jason to remark, “What’s the matter, cue-ball? Don’t want us to see how much your head shines?”

“Shut up,” Lex retorted, as he turned to face Jason, his back to Clark and Oliver.

“Make me,” Jason said.

Sneaking up behind Lex, Clark grabbed the hat off his head and threw it to Oliver.

“Give it back!” Lex exclaimed as he turned to Oliver and moved towards the blond.

“Jason, catch,” Oliver said as he threw Lex’s hat through the air to Jason, who caught it.

“I mean it guys, give it back,” Lex said, as he tried to catch it as Jason threw it towards Clark.

“Or you'll what?” Clark said, as he caught it. “Use the glare off your head to blind us?”

This brought another round of laughter from everyone except Lex, and Lucas wasn’t even bothering to try hiding his laughter this time. Clark soon threw the hat into the air again, but this time, before anyone could catch it, Oliver took aim and fired one of his toy arrows at it, sending the hat flying into the fireplace, where it was quickly consumed by the flames. Walking over to Oliver, Clark gave him a high five, as Lex dropped to his knees in front of the fireplace and watched his hat burn.

-o-0-o-

Two hours later, the meeting of the Veritas Society had come to an end and Lionel Luthor quickly collected his kids and left – not caring one iota when Lex tried to tell him what had happened to his hat. The Teagues soon came in and collected Jason, but there was no sign of Robert and Laura Queen.

The reason for this is because they were still in the library with Dr. Swann and Bridgette Crosby.

“Thank you for agreeing to talk with us privately,” Robert said.

“Of course, Robert,” Virgil said. “You said you had a concern?”

“To be honest,” Laura said, “we don’t trust Lionel, or Genevieve and Edward for that matter. We think they’re all more concerned with using the Traveler for their own ends.”

“Yes,” Virgil said, “I’ve gotten that impression, as well, but why bring it up now?”

“I know you’re cautious about the Traveler,” Robert said and Virgil nodded. “But, I believe you also are trying to keep an open mind and not necessarily see it as a threat.”

Virgil remained silent for a moment, before he said, “Truth be told, I no longer view the Traveler as a threat.”

“You don’t?” Laura asked.

“No, I don’t,” Virgil said. “A few years ago, one of my satellites intercepted a message which I believe is from the Traveler’s home world. I’ve spent the last few years trying to decipher that message and it has led me to believe that the Traveler is not a threat.”

“I hope I don’t regret this,” Robert said, “but, Laura and I believe that we know who the Traveler is.”

“You do?” Bridgette asked, clearly shocked. “Who?”

Robert and Laura looked at one another for a moment, before Robert nodded and Laura said, “We believe that the Traveler is our adopted son, Clark.”

“Why would you think that?” Virgil asked.

“We found him in a field the day of the meteor shower in Smallville, Kansas,” Robert revealed. “His ship is hidden in a secret room off my study at Queen Manor.”

“Clark does have abilities that humans certainly don’t have,” Laura said. “He’s very fast and very strong – in fact, when he was five, he saved Oliver’s life when Robert’s 1927 Rolls-Royce Phantom I, which was up on blocks, while being restored almost fell on top of him and crushed him to death.”

“Why haven’t you said anything before now?” Bridgette asked. “You’ve been members of Veritas since its formation in 1981 – two years before the meteor shower in Smallville.”

“I know,” Robert said. “The simple truth is that we don’t trust Lionel, Genevieve, or Edward to do what Veritas was created for – or at least what I’ve always seen it as being created for – protecting the Traveler. We trust Veronica Sterling, and before their untimely deaths, we trusted Thomas and Martha Wayne, but we don't trust the others as far as we could throw them. Laura and I have come to love Clark like he was our own flesh and blood, as evidenced by the fact that we recently changed our wills – leaving our entire estate to both Clark and Oliver in equal shares. I’m sure I needn’t tell you that most people in Laura’s and my position would tend to favor their biological heir over the adopted one.”

“True,” Virgil said. “Why are you revealing this now?”

“Something just told us that we should,” Laura said. “I can’t explain it, but we just had a feeling. Robert and I aren’t the only ones who know – our household staff at Queen Manor knows about it, as well, but they’re all fiercely loyal to us and have sworn on their lives not to reveal the truth to anyone. However, we felt that you should know, Virgil, because we hoped that as founder of the Veritas Society, you’d be able to act as a guide for Clark in the future.”

“I’m honored by the trust you’ve placed in me,” Virgil said. “Does the boy know the truth of his origins?”

“No, he doesn’t,” Robert answered. “He was only three when we found him and if he remembers anything about his life before that, he hasn’t told us. Laura and I decided not to tell Clark the truth until he was older, as we felt that it would be too hard for an eight-year-old boy to understand. It was hard enough explaining to Oliver why Clark is so much faster and stronger than he is, let alone trying to explain to Clark that he’s not from this planet.”

“Yes, I can see how that would be hard for a boy his age to comprehend,” Virgil said.

“There was one other thing,” Laura said. “We were wondering if you might be able to shed some light on it.”

“What’s that?” Virgil asked.

“Clark’s first word,” Laura said. “It’s always baffled us. We could never understand what it was in reference to.”

“What was his first word?” Virgil asked.

“Lara,” Robert answered. "At first we did think that maybe he was mispronouncing Laura's name, but he kept saying it even after he started calling Laura 'Mom'.

Virgil remained silent for a moment and then said, “If your son truly is the Traveler, and from what you’ve told me, I believe that he is, then Lara is a name – more precisely the name of his biological mother.”

“His biological mother?” Laura asked. “How do you know that?”

“The message I mentioned,” Virgil answered. “I only recently managed to translate it in its entirety, as the language is not something seen on this Earth.”

“What did it say?” Robert asked.

Clearing his throat, Virgil recited, “This is Kal-El of Krypton, our infant son, our last hope. Please protect him and deliver him from evil. We will be with you, Kal-El, all the days of your life. With much love your mother and father, Lara-El and Jor-El.”

After a moment of silence, Virgil said, “I’ve triangulated where the message was sent from and have determined that there’s nothing there but empty space. However, looking at a star chart from 1979, that wasn’t the case – there was a star there, which ceased to exist in 1980. It is my belief that Kal-El’s parents sent their son here to spare him from the destruction of their planet – essentially making Kal-El the last son of Krypton.”

“Kal-El,” Laura said. “Well, it’s nice to know what his real name is. I’m sure he’ll want to know when we tell him the truth about his origins. However, I think that will have to wait for a few more years, until he’s older and will be able understand it better.”

“I agree,” Virgil said. “Children as young as Clark tend to be unpredictable and with the speed you say he possesses, if he chose to run, none of us would stand a chance of catching him, and at such a young age, he could more easily be manipulated by those who would not have his best interests at heart.”

Bridgette nodded in agreement and said, “Yes, I agree, as well. It’s probably best for you to stay the course that you’ve been following and wait for him to get older. Allow him to become more level-headed and less likely to be manipulated.”

“So, we have both of your words that you won’t tell anyone else what we’ve discussed today?” Robert asked.

Bridgette nodded solemnly and said, “Yes.”

Virgil said, “Of course, Robert. Nobody will hear it from me. I’ve long suspected what you have in terms of Lionel and the Teagues and I swear upon everything I hold dear that I will not betray the confidence that you’ve placed in me today.”

Robert and Laura thanked Virgil and Bridgette, before standing and leaving the room to collect Clark and Oliver, and take them back home to Star City.

-o-0-o-

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you probably noticed, I added a line to the message that Dr. Swann translated. This is a total Alternate Universe, so, while I will be drawing heavily upon the canon for storylines, don’t expect everything to happen exactly as it did on the show, as there will certainly be plenty of differences. I also decided to put Bruce Wayne's parents in as members of Veritas, although they were already dead by this point and thus Bruce wasn't at the meeting with the other kids. As for Veronica Sterling, she's an OC that you'll meet later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relate to the television show Smallville are the property of its creators. I am not profiting from this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only things about this story that I own are the storylines, places, and characters that are not featured on the show.
> 
> Pairings: Eventual Clark/Oliver
> 
> Warnings: Alternate Universe, Language, Violence, M/M Sex, M/M/M Sex, Incest, Mpreg, Original Characters

Brotherly Love  
Written by J.C. Vascardi

-o-0-o-

Chapter Three

-o-0-o-

One year later...

To say that Robert and Laura Queen had not been extremely keen on the idea of sending Clark and Oliver off to Excelsior Academy would be the understatement of the century. Part of it was, of course, because they loved the boys like crazy and didn’t want to be away from them. Their other worry though was that someone would find out about Clark’s abilities and that would lead to questions that they didn’t want to answer. In fact, Laura had once commented to Genevieve Teague that she’d only considered sending Clark and Oliver to boarding school once in a blue moon and that she’d basically decided not to.

However, Robert and Laura also realized that they really didn’t have as much time to spend with the boys as they would have liked. Robert was often very busy at Queen Industries, working late several nights a week. Laura was also busy running the Queen Foundation and she and Robert often had to attend various charity balls which Clark and Oliver were too young to attend. So, while they weren’t very keen on sending them away, they also realized that pretty much the only time they spent with them was on the weekends anyway – and them being at Excelsior wouldn’t change that, as parents were allowed to come and visit their children on the weekends.

They, of course, wanted their sons to have a good education and Robert knew from firsthand experience, as he was an alumnus, that Excelsior Academy would give them that. Most of Clark and Oliver’s friends – the boys anyway – had been enrolled at Excelsior as well, so, even though it meant moving to Metropolis, Kansas, they both wanted to go so that they could be with their friends. So, it was with heavy hearts that Robert and Laura packed their sons up on the 31st of August 1989 and flew with them to Metropolis to get them settled at Excelsior. Laura Queen had not missed the irony of her past statement to Genevieve Teague about sending Clark and Oliver to boarding school - as the night of the 31st would be August’s second full moon, which many people referred to as a blue moon.

Having attended private school all their lives, Clark and Oliver had no problems having to wear a school uniform, although Excelsior’s uniform was certainly more upscale then what they were used to. In Star City, the school uniform they had to wear consisted of white polo shirts trimmed in black and khaki slacks. So, wearing the black dress pants, white shirts, ties, and black jackets with the Excelsior logo stitched on it was different, but, growing up wealthy, Clark and Oliver were used to dressing up and didn’t mind doing it as much as most other nine-year-old boys.

Despite their sons now attending boarding school, it’s not like Robert and Laura never saw them, because they visited every weekend. It was on their usual weekend visit on Saturday, October 7, 1989 that Robert and Laura decided to break the news to their sons.

“Boys,” Robert said, as the four of them walked through one of the parks in Metropolis, eating ice cream cones, “your mother and I will not be able to make it for a visit next weekend and will probably miss the following Saturday, as well, but we’ll try to be here on Sunday.”

“Why?” Clark asked as he wiped a small amount of chocolate ice cream off his chin with a napkin.

“We’ve decided to go on a second honeymoon,” Laura said.

“Honeymoon?” Oliver asked, as he licked his own chocolate cone. “Isn’t that the trip that newly married couples take? Didn’t you and mom already take one?”

“Yes, Ollie, it is and we did,” Robert answered. “However, some couples choose to take a second honeymoon and your mother and I have decided that we need one. So, we’re going to Tahiti for a week. We’re flying out next Saturday – October 14th, and returning on the 21st.”

“So, we’ll try to come on the 22nd for a visit,” Laura said, “and tell you all about our trip. If we enjoy it, then perhaps we’ll take you with us next time - perhaps over your spring break from Excelsior next year.”

“I wish we could go now,” Clark said as he bit into his cone.

Laura smiled, after finishing her strawberry cone, and said, “I know, Clark, but honeymoons are for married couples. Besides, you and Ollie have school, so, we can’t take you with us.”

“I know,” Clark said a bit dejectedly. “Well, have fun and bring lots of pictures.”

“And presents, don’t forget presents,” Oliver added.

Robert and Laura laughed and the rest of the weekend was spent laughing and having more fun then was normal on their weekend visits, as Robert and Laura wanted to make up for the following weekend when they wouldn’t be with their sons. If only the Queen family realized that this would be the last weekend they’d spend together, before tragedy.

-o-0-o-

Monday, October 16, 1989 began like any other day for Clark and Oliver at Excelsior. Waking up at seven a.m., they got dressed and headed downstairs to the main dining room for breakfast. They quickly met up with their small group of friends and began scanning the dining room for a table. Clark and Oliver’s best friends were four in number, consisting of Clark’s roommate Geoffrey Walsh, Oliver’s roommate Alden Kensington, childhood friend Jason Teague, and Jason’s roommate Andrew Sterling. The six of them were the undisputed masters of their year, as the six of them represented over half the money and power belonging to the students their age currently enrolled at Excelsior.

Scanning the dining room, Clark grinned and nudged Oliver, pointing his head toward a largely unoccupied table with space for seven people. The six of them walked over and set their trays down, as Clark pulled one of the two occupants already at the table to his feet and said, “Time to vacate, baldie.”

“I was here first, Clark,” Lex Luthor said.

“That’s Mr. Queen to you,” Clark said. “And I don’t really care – you’re finished.”

“No I’m not,” Lex protested, motioning towards his half-eaten breakfast, which consisted of toast, scrambled eggs, a few strips of bacon, and a banana.

“Yes you are,” Jason Teague said as he grabbed the hat off Lex’s head, dumped his eggs into it, along with his bacon, and then put it back on Lex’s bald head, while Geoffrey placed Lex’s toast, which was covered in butter and strawberry jam, in the pocket of his Excelsior jacket. Grabbing the banana, Oliver peeled it and claimed it for himself – disposing of the peel by placing it on top of Lex’s hat.

Several other kids at nearby tables were laughing at this point as Lex fumed. “Come on, Lucas,” he said to his eight-year-old half-brother, who normally would have been too young to attend Excelsior, as fourth grade was the lowest grade taught by the junior school, but was smart enough to be skipped ahead, so he was in the same grade as Lex, Oliver, and the others despite being a year younger.

“Luke can stay,” Alden said. “It’s just bald freaks that aren’t welcome.”

Since Lucas made no move to get up from the table, Lex stalked off, swearing to get back at the Queens and their friends. He’d also have to get back at Lucas for just sitting there and not doing anything. Of course, to be honest, Lex wasn’t all that surprised, because he and Lucas had never been very close. After all, Lucas wouldn’t exist if it wasn’t for the fact that their damn father had been cheating on Lex’s mother.

-o-0-o-

Later that day, Clark and Oliver were in math class taking a pop quiz the teacher had sprung on them, when the phone rang. Answering it, the teacher said to whoever was on the line that he was giving his class a quiz and that now wasn’t the best time for any of his students to leave, but that apparently made no difference to the person on the other end. Sighing, the teacher hung up the phone and said, “Clark and Oliver Queen – the Headmaster wants you to report to his office immediately. You can finish your quizzes tomorrow.”

Looking at each other briefly, Clark and Oliver shrugged and stood up, as they collected their belongings and headed out of the classroom, after their teacher handed them a hall pass.

“You think Lex tattled about this morning?” Oliver asked.

“Nah – Luthor doesn’t have the guts,” Clark answered.

“So, what do you think it’s about?”

“No idea, Ollie,” Clark replied truthfully. He honestly didn’t have any idea. Despite the fact that both he and Oliver had established themselves as bullies – almost exclusively to Lex – they’d never been called into the headmaster’s office before. Of course, they’d only been at Excelsior for about a month and a half, so the headmaster probably had more important things to deal with than a pair of nine-year-olds who enjoyed tormenting their bald classmate.

Arriving at the Headmaster’s office, Clark knocked on the door, and the two of them waited for a moment before a voice from inside called, “Enter!”

Turning the knob, Oliver went first, followed by Clark. The office was paneled in rich mahogany, with a matching floor, covered by a large round throw rug depicting Excelsior’s seal. Headmaster Terrence Reynolds sat behind a large mahogany desk in the center of the room. He was a rather imposing looking black man with a stern look on his face. Clark and Oliver had ever met him before now, which was probably part of the reason why they couldn’t help but feel rather intimidated by the man. That and they were slightly worried about the reason they had been so abruptly called into the Headmaster’s office, as members of the junior school rarely saw the Headmaster, as he was too busy running the school to attend to the younger students – that was usually the Deputy Headmaster’s job.

“Oliver and Clark Queen, I presume?” the man asked as Oliver and Clark nodded.

Almost immediately the stern look on the Headmaster’s face softened as he motioned for them to sit down in the pair of leather wingback chairs in front of his desk. Once Clark and Oliver were seated, Mr. Reynolds remained quiet and just looked at the two young boys sitting in front of him for a moment. He most definitely would not enjoy this.

“I’ve never had this kind of meeting with a student before and I honestly hope I never have to again.”

“What do you mean, Mr. Reynolds?” Oliver asked.

“I got a call today from one of your guardians on record,” Mr. Reynolds said. “A Mrs. Moira Sullivan?”

“Yes, she’s our cook,” Clark said. “Her husband is the butler.”

Gabe and Moira Sullivan agreed to move to Metropolis when Oliver and Clark were enrolled at Excelsior Academy, as school policy required that all students have a local guardian on record that could be called in case of an emergency. Robert and Laura both had commitments in Star City that prevented them from moving to Metropolis, so Gabe and Moira agreed to move with their daughter, Chloe, and serve as Clark and Oliver’s in loco parentis guardians.

Mr. Reynolds nodded. “There’s really no easy way to say this. Your parents are missing and presumed dead.”

After several moments of silence, Clark said, “No, there must be a mistake. Mom and Dad left two days ago for their second honeymoon in Tahiti.”

“I’m afraid there’s no mistake,” a new voice, female, said. Turning around, Clark and Oliver saw Moira Sullivan standing in the doorway. Entering the room and closing the door behind her, she said, “The Queen jet disappeared from radar about a hundred miles from Tahiti. There was a very bad storm over the Pacific where it disappeared and I’m afraid the jet most likely crashed.”

“Well, send out a search party!” Oliver exclaimed.

“A search was launched almost immediately,” Moira said. “All that’s been found thus far is the tail of the jet, which washed ashore on Tahiti. There was no sign of the rest of the plane or your parents.”

“Well, they could still be alive then,” Clark said. “They can’t be dead! They can’t be!”

Oliver was shaking his head in agreement, refusing to let go of hope. His parents couldn’t be dead – he wouldn’t believe it.

Looking back towards Headmaster Reynolds, Clark’s eyes fell upon a small table behind his desk, where there was a newspaper visible. It was partially covered, but Clark could see the letters “QU” and correctly assumed it was about his parents. Standing and rounding the Headmaster’s desk, Clark grabbed the paper, a copy of the day’s Daily Planet, and began reading the article.

-o-0-o-

QUEEN INDUSTRIES CEO MISSING,  
PRESUMED DEAD

Reported by Pauline Kahn, Staff Reporter

The booming Star City based Queen Industries confirmed earlier today that their Chief Executive Officer, Robert Jonas Queen, who is also the Founder and Majority Shareholder of the company, is missing and is presumed to be dead. Robert Queen departed Star City with his wife of twelve years, Laura Anne Walsh Queen, who serves as the Executive Director of the charitable Queen Foundation, two days ago aboard the Queen Industries corporate jet. Daniel McLaughlin, spokesperson for Queen Industries, has said that the couple was on their way to Tahiti for their second honeymoon when the jet was apparently caught in a storm a hundred miles off the coast of Tahiti and disappeared from radar.

A massive search was immediately organized, however, after two days of searching, the only thing found thus far is the tail of the Queen Industries jet, and there has been no sign of any other wreckage or the bodies of the crew and passengers. A representative of the United States Coast Guard has said that at this point, unless they managed to make it to land, the chances of them being found alive are basically non-existent.

-o-0-o-

Clark couldn’t continue reading. Dropping the paper and making a beeline for the door, he left the room before Moira could stop him and super-sped away. After finding out that the only parents he’d ever known could be dead, the last thing on Clark’s mind was keeping his abilities a secret, but, thankfully the hallway was deserted and nobody saw him running away.

Headmaster Reynolds gave Oliver permission to sleep in Clark’s room for the next several nights, saying that Geoffrey could sleep with Alden in Oliver’s room temporarily, as he felt that it was important the two boys be there for each other in this trying time. He also said that he would inform their teachers that they would not be in class for a few days and to let them make up their assignments. Despite the fact that he wanted to break down and cry his eyes out, Oliver thanked the Headmaster, before leaving the office, without a word to Moira.

-o-0-o-

A week later, any hope that Clark and Oliver Queen had been clinging to that their parents were still alive had disappeared and they’d come to face the inevitable conclusion that they were all the other had left. They had spent several hours locked away in Clark’s room at Excelsior, crying their eyes out until they both ran out of tears.

Gabe and Moira Sullivan had tried to convince Clark and Oliver that a memorial service should be planned, but they wanted no part in it. Of course, who could really blame them? What nine-year-old would want to think about having to plan their parents’ funeral anyway?

Clark and Oliver numbly sat through the reading of the wills, which left ten percent of the monetary assets to the Queen Foundation, with everything else being split equally between Clark and Oliver. Even with the money being held in trust until they reached the age of twenty-one, Clark and Oliver were now, hands down, the richest students at Excelsior, as most of their classmates, while coming from wealthy families, did not have extensive assets of their own.

However, with the deaths of their parents, their assets now belonged to Clark and Oliver, leaving them each with seven-and-a-half billion dollars in the bank, and that didn’t include the numerous real estate properties and other holdings all over the world or the value of the Queen Industries stock that they each now owned in equal fifty percent shares. Tallying everything together, Clark and Oliver’s combined net worth was estimated at nearly thirty-seven-and-a-half billion dollars – which they both agreed they’d give up in a heartbeat if it’d bring their parents back.

-o-0-o-

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relate to the television show Smallville are the property of its creators. I am not profiting from this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only things about this story that I own are the storylines, places, and characters that are not featured on the show.
> 
> Pairings: Eventual Clark/Oliver
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Warnings: Alternate Universe, Language, Violence, M/M Sex, M/M/M Sex, Incest, Mpreg, Original Characters

Brotherly Love  
Written by J.C. Vascardi

-o-0-o-

Chapter Four

-o-0-o-

Seven years later...

Sixteen-year-old Clark Queen sat at his desk in his dorm room at Excelsior Academy. Resting on the desk was the brunet’s laptop, which was opened and turned on, with MS Word running. He was supposed to be writing an essay for his AP English class, but, all too often what one should be doing and what they do are two very different things. No matter how hard he tried, Clark just could not concentrate.

Among the things on the brunet’s mind was his recent discovery of two new abilities, x-ray vision and heat vision, as well as the cause for his discovering them in the first place. It had started out like any other normal day at Excelsior. He’d woken up before Geoffrey as usual, since his roommate liked sleeping in, often to the point that he only made it to the first class of the day with less than five seconds to spare, and gone into the bathroom to take care of business.

Exiting the bathroom, Clark put on his school uniform and sat down on his bed. Spring break was in two months and Clark was planning on going to Switzerland with Oliver, Jason, Andrew, Geoffrey, and Alden for a week of skiing and snowboarding. The brunet really wasn’t sure when his eyes drifted over towards Geoffrey’s sleeping form or when he started concentrating more on his roommate then on his thoughts of Switzerland. All he knew was that he was suddenly staring intently at the body-shaped lump on Geoffrey’s bed, the covers pulled up over his head, as usual, in order to block out the sunlight and sleep longer.

And that’s when it happened. One minute, Clark was just staring at the lump on Geoffrey’s bed. The next, he could see his friend’s naked body curled up under the covers. As if that wasn’t enough to deal with, Clark could feel himself getting turned on. As his erection grew, the sight of Geoffrey’s naked body disappeared from view and Clark felt a curious sensation in his eyes – before suddenly flames shot out of them. Luckily, Clark had managed to turn his gaze away from Geoffrey’s bed in time that the flames did not start his roommate’s bed on fire – with him in it. Instead the flames hit the clock radio on Geoffrey’s nightstand, which he habitually kept turned on, playing soft music while he slept.

Almost immediately, the sprinklers in the ceiling turned on, and Geoffrey shot up, still half asleep not really understanding what was happening around him and shouted, “Damn it, Clark, you could have just shaken me – you didn’t have to dump water on me.”

Hurrying to get off his bed, Clark went over to Geoffrey’s bed and grabbed his hand as he said, “I didn’t Geoffrey – it’s the fire sprinklers, there’s a fire, we have to get out of here.”

Getting out of bed, Geoffrey, who was wearing a t-shirt and his normal black silk pajama bottoms, followed Clark out into the hallway, both of them soaking wet, as several of their classmates came out into the hallway to see what was going on, since the fire alarm was going off. A moment later, one of the dorm security guards came rushing up the stairs and shouted, “Fire, everyone out of the building now.”

Three hours later, after the administration and fire department had traced the source of the fire to Clark and Geoffrey’s room they launched an investigation into the cause of the fire. Meanwhile, Clark Queen and Geoffrey Walsh found themselves sitting in Headmaster Reynolds’ office.

“Would either of you care to explain what happened?” Reynolds asked. “You were both in the room when the fire broke out, after all.”

“I was asleep,” Geoffrey said. “I have no idea what happened – when the sprinklers went off my first thought was that Clark had dumped water on me to wake me up.”

“Mr. Queen? Do you have anything to say?”

Clark shook his head and said, “Honestly, sir, I have no idea. One minute I was getting my books ready for my first class and the next I smelled smoke and the sprinklers were going off.”

He certainly wasn’t about to admit that he’d started the fire by shooting fire from his eyes when he had gotten turned on looking at the sleeping Geoffrey’s naked body – when his friend was both under a blanket and clothed at the time.

“Are you sure?” Reynolds asked a stern look on his face. “It certainly wouldn’t be the first time over the years that students your age decided to smoke in their dorm rooms and then tried to lie their way out of it when a fire broke out in an attempt to prevent getting expelled.”

“I’ve never smoked once, Headmaster,” Geoffrey said. “I swear. My mom died of lung cancer that she developed from second hand exposure to her father's excessive smoking – I have no intention of ever smoking myself.”

“Mr. Queen?” Reynolds asked.

“I admit, I’ve tried it once or twice,” Clark answered, “but I swear I wasn’t smoking. I guarantee you won’t find any cigarettes in the room.”

At that moment, the Chief of the Metropolis Fire Department came into the office, with the charred remains of Geoffrey’s clock radio. “Headmaster, it looks like this radio is to blame for the fire. The cord is badly frayed – this was an accident just waiting to happen.”

“Thank you, Chief,” Reynolds said. “Hopefully, something like this won’t happen again.”

The Chief nodded, before exiting the office. After a few moments of silence, Reynolds sighed and said, “Since the radio in question was school-issued, I can’t really get upset with either of you about this. You can both go – let’s just hope nothing like this ever happens again.”

Clark and Geoffrey nodded their heads in agreement, before they stood and exited the office.

-o-0-o-

“So, let me get this straight,” Oliver said from his place on his bed. “One minute you’re thinking about our trip and the next you’re seeing Geoffrey naked and then shooting fire out of your eyes and starting the radio on fire?”

“I know, it sounds totally nuts,” Clark said from his place lying down on Alden’s bed.

Once he’d left the Headmaster’s office, Clark headed up to Oliver’s dorm room, desperate to talk to someone, and, of course, Oliver was one of the few people he could talk to.

“Well, it is quite strange, yes,” Oliver admitted. “Though considering how fast you can run and the fact that you could probably bench press the limousine, I really don’t know where the line between strange and normal is with you.”

“Gee, thanks, bro.”

Getting up from his bed, Oliver walked over to Alden’s bed and sat down on the edge of it. “Well, Clark, what do you want me to say? You have to admit, you are strange. It isn’t exactly normal for a five-year-old to be able lift a full-size grand piano over their head.”

Clark sighed. Oliver was right, of course, but the brunet wasn’t about to admit it. “What is wrong with me?”

Before Oliver could answer that, there was a knock on the door. Getting up and opening it, Oliver found Gabe and Moira Sullivan standing there. Ushering them into the room and closing the door, Moira immediately asked, “Clark, are you okay? When your Headmaster called and said there was a fire in your dorm room, we were obviously concerned.”

Before Clark could respond, Oliver quickly relayed some of what Clark had told him – however, he glossed over some of the details, mainly explaining that Clark had x-ray vision and heat vision. He told them about Clark setting Geoffrey’s radio on fire, but omitted anything that might be embarrassing to Clark – such as seeing Geoffrey naked and getting turned on by the sight or that the heat vision appeared to be connected to his libido.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Clark said, once Oliver had finished speaking. “Well, except for my being a freak.”

“You are not a freak, Clark,” Gabe said.

“Oh really?” Clark asked, as he sat up. “Oliver explained my newest abilities to you. How many people do you know who can x-ray people with their eyes and shoot fire out of them?”

Moira and Gabe exchanged a look that Oliver almost immediately picked up on. “You two know something, don’t you?”

Gabe sighed and said, “Yes, we do. Clark, your parents, God rest their souls, made Moira and I promise that if anything ever happened to them and they weren’t around to tell you themselves, that we would tell you and Oliver the truth when you turned eighteen, but considering that you seem to have developed new abilities, I think they wouldn’t mind us telling you early.”

“Tell us what?” Oliver asked.

“The truth about Clark’s origins,” Moira answered. “This is going to sound totally crazy, but, Clark, you were not born on Earth.”

Looking at Moira as if she’d just grown an additional head, Clark said, “You’re right, it does sound crazy – beyond crazy, actually. I don’t pay you to lie to me, so, tell me the truth damn it, or you can find yourself another job!”

Technically, Clark and Oliver didn’t pay either one of them. Robert and Laura Queen’s combined estate paid all the Queen family employees, and, while it was true that it had been willed to Clark and Oliver in equal shares, neither of them could touch the majority of the money or make major decisions, such as dismissing the help, until they turned twenty-one. However, both Gabe and Moira knew this really wasn’t the time to talk about such things.

“She’s not lying to you, Clark,” Gabe said. “I know it sounds impossible, but, you really are an alien from another planet.”

After a long silence, Clark said, “Let’s just say for a moment that I believe you, and trust me when I say that’s very much in doubt, if I’m not from Earth, where am I from?”

“We don’t know that,” Gabe answered. “All I can really tell you is that in 1983 there was a meteor shower in a small farming town called Smallville, which is about a three hour drive from here. The six of us – that is your parents, Chloe, Oliver, Moira and I – were in Metropolis, because Mr. Queen had a business meeting. It was a very last minute meeting and he had planned to spend the whole day with the family, but a major buyout deal was in jeopardy and he had no choice. Afterwards, it was decided to go on a drive in the country and have a picnic, it was on the way back to Metropolis that the meteor shower hit.”

“I think I remember Mom and Dad talking about that once,” Oliver said. “I think I was about seven and I heard them mention meteors, but, I had a piano lesson and I had to get to the music room before Mrs. McCready came looking for me.”

Both Clark and Oliver would agree that Mrs. McCready, the housekeeper at the Queen mansion in Star City for several years before Oliver was even born, was a rigid taskmaster and very strict. She didn’t accept any nonsense. She’d mellowed out a little on Clark and Oliver following Robert’s and Laura’s deaths, owing to the fact that she didn’t want to really piss off the two people who would eventually be able to decide if she would keep her job or not, but, she was still a strict, no nonsense type of woman. She just deferred to Clark and Oliver more now and didn’t use as sharp of a tongue with them as she had while their parents had been alive – allowing them to get away with more in the hopes that it would insure her job security when the boys turned twenty-one, which was the same year that Mrs. McCready would be turning 63, thus making the prospect of getting another job harder, as most families didn’t want to hire a housekeeper that would be retiring in two years.

“Your ship crash landed in a corn field during the meteor shower,” Gabe continued. “We had stopped to avoid hitting a meteor that had landed in the middle of the road. Mr. and Mrs. Queen got out, trying to figure out what was going on and that’s when they found you, Clark – you were standing on the roadside, completely naked.”

Oliver grinned at that and even though Clark wasn’t sure he really believed any of what Gabe was saying, he still blushed.

“Mrs. Queen picked you up, dressed you in the spare clothes she always carried around for Oliver, and then followed Mr. Queen out into the corn field, which is where they found your ship,” Moira said. “They talked and decided that they would raise you as their own. They wanted more children, but, Mrs. Queen was unable to conceive again, so, you were sort of an answer to their prayers. They also didn’t want to turn you over to the authorities, because they figured you would have grown up in a government laboratory somewhere getting poked and prodded and figured that no child, alien or not, deserved to grow up that way.”

“I helped Mr. Queen carry your ship to my truck,” Gabe said. “While the two of you, your parents, Moira, and Chloe flew back to Star City on the jet, I drove my truck back, because while small, your ship was too big to fit in the jet’s baggage compartment and we didn’t want to risk any airport officials seeing it and asking uncomfortable questions.”

“1983?” Oliver asked. “Isn’t that when Lex’s mother died?”

“Yes,” Moira answered. “She died in the meteor shower, protecting Lex, which is when he lost all of his hair.”

“Lex actually had hair?” Oliver asked, shocked.

“Yes, Oliver, he did,” Gabe said. “He had a full head of thick red hair, like his mother. It just never grew back after the meteor shower.”

Clark, who had remained silent for awhile as he processed everything, now asked, “You said you took my ship back to Star City? Where is it? The attic?”

“No, it’s in Mr. Queen’s panic room,” Gabe answered.

“His what?” Oliver asked, not knowing that his father even had such a room.

“It’s a secret room off his private study,” Gabe answered. “It was built to withstand a nuclear blast – totally secured and soundproof. The door is behind a secret passage in the bookcase.”

“How do you open the passage?” Clark asked.

“As you may know,” Gabe answered, “There is a signed, first edition copy of Tolstoy’s ‘War and Peace’ in Mr. Queen’s study safe. Well, there is a fake version of that book on the bookshelf – it’s the tenth book from the left on the eighth shelf of the fourth bookcase to the right of the desk. Simply grab the top spine of the book and tip it outwards – the panel will open to reveal the door to the panic room.”

“Don’t even think about going without me, Clark,” Oliver said, after he quickly grabbed Clark’s wrist to prevent him from super-speeding away. “I want to see this.”

Clark nodded, before both he and Oliver stood up. Wrapping his arms around Oliver, the two Queen heirs disappeared from the room in a gust of wind – leaving behind their butler and cook without a word or second thought.

After a moment of silence, Gabe pulled out his cell phone and dialed a phone number.

“Swann residence,” a female voice said after three rings.

“I need to speak with Dr. Swann, please,” Gabe said.

“Who shall I say is calling?” the maid said, as she prepared to take the phone into her employer’s study and put it on speaker.

“Gabriel Sullivan,” Gabe answered.

A moment later, the voice of Dr. Virgil Swann came over the phone and asked, “Gabriel Sullivan? I don’t believe I recognize your name.”

“I’m the butler for the Queen family, Dr. Swann,” Gabe said. “My wife Moira and I have also served as Oliver and Clark’s guardians, since their parents’ deaths.”

“Ah, okay, to what do I owe this call?”

“Forgive me, Dr. Swann, but are you alone?” Gabe asked. “I know that I’m on speaker phone and Mr. and Mrs. Queen told me to make sure that you were alone before I told you the reason for this call.”

“Yes, I’m alone,” Virgil said, after he had dismissed the maid. “Now, does this have anything to do with Clark, by any chance?”

“Yes, sir,” Gabe responded. “Mr. and Mrs. Queen left my wife and I with orders to tell Clark and Oliver the truth about Clark’s origins once they turned eighteen if something happened to them before that point, but, since Clark has recently developed two new abilities, we decided to tell them earlier than planned. They’ve gone to Star City to see the proof of what we told them at the mansion – Mr. and Mrs. Queen told us to call you once they’d been told.”

“Two new abilities?” Virgil asked.

“I assume you’re familiar with his others?” Gabe asked in response.

“Robert and Laura told me of his speed and strength, yes,” Virgil said.

“Well, another one we’ve known about for quite some time is that his skin is impervious,” Gabe said. “They tried to take him for standard vaccinations once and the needle broke. It seems nothing can pierce his skin. He’s also never been sick a day in his life.”

“Interesting,” Virgil said. “You mentioned two new abilities?”

“Yes, it seems that he also has x-ray vision and heat vision.”

“X-ray vision is self-explanatory,” Virgil said. “Heat vision?”

“Well, Moira and I haven’t seen it,” Gabe answered, “but apparently he can shoot fire out of his eyes – he just developed both of these powers today it seems. The Headmaster of Excelsior called us because there was a fire in Clark’s dorm room – apparently he accidentally set his roommate’s clock radio on fire.”

“Nobody was hurt, I hope?”

“No, nobody was hurt,” Gabe answered. “And it seems that the school-issued radio had a badly frayed cord, so the fire was ruled an accident. A very lucky coincidence, as it saved Clark and his roommate from expulsion.”

“Very lucky indeed,” Virgil said. “Anyway, thank you for calling me, Mr. Sullivan. I must go now, but I’ll be in touch soon.”

“All right, goodbye, Dr. Swann,” Gabe said, before closing his cell phone and returning it to his pocket. Giving Moira a quick kiss on the lips, the two of them left Oliver’s dorm room and headed back to their small apartment on the outskirts of Metropolis’ Suicide Slums. Not the best place to live, but, apartment prices in the nicer parts of Metropolis were too high for them to afford anything else and since Excelsior was a boarding school, Clark and Oliver never lived with them while in Metropolis.

-o-0-o-

Arriving in their father’s private study in the Queen mansion, Clark let go of Oliver. The blond’s hair looked extremely windswept, whereas Clark’s hair looked perfectly fine, as if he’d just combed it. Of course, then again, that was probably because much like his skin, Clark’s hair was also invulnerable – Oliver still remembered the day when Robert had taken both of them for their first haircut.

Robert ended up calling his lawyer and having a confidentiality agreement drawn up for the barber to sign, swearing under penalty of lawsuit that he would never tell anyone that three pairs of scissors and an electric hair clipper had all broken when he tried to use them to cut Clark’s hair. In addition, Robert gave the barber a substantial monetary endowment, to help ensure that he kept his mouth shut, as if the threat of a lawsuit by the richest and most powerful man in the city wasn’t enough. Before leaving, Robert also took the broken scissors and clipper, so, even if the barber did decide to say something, nobody would believe him, as he’d no longer have any proof.

Walking over to the bookcase that Gabe had indicated, Clark quickly scanned the titles and tipped the copy of ‘War and Peace’ out of the bookcase. Seconds later, the bookcase swung open to reveal a heavy metal door that looked like that of a safe. Much to Clark and Oliver’s mutual irritation, however, the door was locked, because it not only looked like a safe door – it actually was.

“Damn it,” Clark said. “Sullivan didn’t mention that the door was a safe.”

“No, he didn’t,” Oliver said, as he walked over to the desk and pulled the chair out. Putting his foot under the desk, Oliver stomped on the small button in the floor – the call button for the servants.

A moment later, Andrew Forrester walked into the room. Following Gabe and Moira’s move to Metropolis, Robert promoted Andrew from chauffeur to butler and hired a new chauffeur. A new cook wasn’t hired, because Andrew and Mrs. McCready agreed to split the cooking duties between them.

“Master Clark, Master Oliver - aren’t you supposed to be in school?” Andrew asked, as he lifted an eyebrow.

“We had a free period, Andrew,” Oliver said.

“Ah, so you decided to travel over a thousand miles and drop in? How nice,” Andrew said with a grin, his tone mildly sarcastic. He was perhaps the only servant on the Queen payroll who could get away with talking to Clark and Oliver in that tone, because both boys liked him quite a bit. “I see you’ve found your father’s panic room.”

“In a nutshell, I developed two new abilities today,” Clark said. “Sullivan and his wife told us that I’m supposedly from another planet and that the proof was in father’s panic room.”

“Yes, your ship,” Andrew said. “It’s in there, all right. I helped Mr. Queen and Gabe carry it into the house.”

“So, do you happen to know the combination to the door?” Oliver asked. “Sullivan told us how to open the bookcase, but he failed to mention a combination being required.”

“It’s an eight digit number – your parents’ greatest treasure,” Andrew said. At that point, Andrew turned and it was clear he planned on leaving the room.

“Andrew, wait!” Oliver said. “Why don’t you just tell us the combination?”

“Because I think it’s better if you figure it out on your own, Master Oliver,” Andrew said. “Good day to your both.”

“Remind me why we keep him around?” Clark asked, after Andrew had left the room.

“Because we technically don’t have the ability to fire him until we’re twenty-one?” Oliver asked in response.

“Well, yes, there is that,” Clark responded. “So, Mom and Dad’s greatest treasure – what do you suppose that is?”

“I don’t know,” Oliver answered. “There’s probably over twenty million dollars worth of antique treasures in this house – I don’t know which one could possibly be the greatest.”

“Well, we just need to figure out what they thought of as their greatest treasure then,” Clark said.

An hour later, Clark and Oliver still hadn’t figured out the correct combination and Clark was about ready to put his strength to use and rip the door out of the wall, when Andrew came back into the room.

“You boys still haven’t figured it out?”

“We’ve tried everything we can think of,” Clark answered.

“Well, what was the last combination you tried?” Andrew asked.

“6, 1, 2, 5, 1, 8, 7, 5,” Oliver answered.

“And where pray tell did you come up with that?” Andrew asked.

“It’s the numbers associated with the letters in Faberge,” Clark answered.

Andrew sighed. “You think your parents’ collection of Faberge eggs are their greatest treasure?”

“Well, it’s definitely one of the most expensive collections in the house,” Oliver reasoned.

“Master Clark, Master Oliver, with all due respect, the two of you are idiots,” Andrew said. “Your parents’ greatest treasure is not a material possession – it’s the two of you!”

“What?” Clark asked.

“The combination is 0, 1, 2, 9, 0, 4, 2, 6,” Andrew answered. “As in January 29th and April 26th, which I’m sure I needn’t tell you are your birthdays.”

After a moment of silence, Andrew shook his head and said, “Honestly, boys – to think one of your parents’ possessions were their greatest treasure. They both would have gladly given up the money, the mansions, and all the other material things if it meant protecting the two of you. You two were and always will be Robert and Laura Queen’s greatest treasure.”

With that Andrew sighed again and left the room. Clark quickly typed the code in on the small numeric keypad on the door and finally the code was accepted, as the door swung open. Clark and Oliver walked into the room and almost immediately they saw the ship sitting in the corner of the room, partially covered by a canvas tarp.

“So, it’s really true,” Clark whispered. “I’m an alien.”

“Would seem so,” Oliver said.

After a moment, Oliver realized that Clark had started to cry. “Hey, Clark, what’s wrong?”

“I’m an alien, Oliver,” Clark said.

“Yeah, so?”

“As if I wasn’t enough of a freak,” Clark answered. “Now I find out I’m not even from this planet. I’m going to spend the rest of my life alone.”

“Clark Joseph Queen, stop crying and pull yourself together,” Oliver said as he pulled his brother into a hug. “You are not going to spend your life alone. Okay, yes, you’re an alien. So fucking what? You’ll never be alone, because you’ll always have me. Alien or not, you’re still my brother and my only family and I love you – so, I’m sorry, Clark, but you’re stuck with me whether you like it or not.”

Clark sniffed and rested his head on Oliver’s shoulder, “Thanks Ollie.”

“No problem, Clark,” Oliver said, as he patted him on the back. “Now stop crying, before you ruin my jacket with your tears.”

Clark lifted his head and grinned, as he wiped his hand across his face to dry his tears. Looking at the ship for a moment longer, Clark said, “Well, I guess we should get back – we’re already going to be late for Chemistry.”

The Queen heirs left the panic room, and after closing the door and bookcase, Clark once again wrapped his arms around his brother, before the two of them disappeared in a gust of wind.

-o-0-o-

Four days later...

“Wait, why are Warrior Angel and Black Diamond fighting?” asked 16-year-old Duncan Allenmeyer. “I mean, they’re friends. It doesn’t make any sense.”

“Didn’t you read issue 126?” asked 16-year-old Lex Luthor.

“No. I didn’t have any money that week. Why? What happened?”

“Okay, so, you know how Black Diamond’s father is this supervillain, right?” Lex asked and Duncan nodded. “Well, in 126, he busts out of jail and Warrior Angel has to take him down. But there’s this accident, and the guy dies. And--”

Suddenly, the Warrior Angel comic book is ripped out of Duncan’s hands as the all too familiar voice of Oliver Queen said, “Look who it is, boys - Weirdo Angel and his trusty sidekick, Grease Spot.”

“Give it back, Ollie,” Lex demanded, as he turned to face the normal group of people who tormented him and Duncan - Oliver and Clark Queen, Jason Teague, Alden Kensington, Geoffrey Walsh, Andrew Sterling, and, the most recent addition, who usually remained quiet, but hung out with them nonetheless, Lucas Luthor.

Shaking his head, Clark said, “How many times do I have to tell you before it sinks into that ugly, bald head of yours? When addressing Oliver or me, it’s Mr. Queen, little man.”

“It’s okay, Lex,” Duncan said. “I’ll just get another one.”

“Yeah, Duncan will just get another one,” Alden said. “Oh, oh, wait he can’t.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s right,” Geoffrey piped up. “His mommy doesn’t have any money.”

“Yeah, that’s why he’s on scholarship,” Andrew added, with a smirk on his face.

“Shut up, Andrew. Shut up, Geoffrey. Shut up, Alden,” Lex said. “Give it back – Mr. Queen.”

“Sure,” Oliver said, as he started to hand the comic back, but the stopped. Holding it up and grabbing it in both hands, he said, “You know what? Let’s make this a two-parter.”

“Don’t!” Lex exclaimed, but it was too late, as Oliver ripped the comic book right down the middle, as his brother and friends laughed, before Oliver threw the two pieces at Duncan’s and Lex’s feet.

Lex lunged at Oliver in anger, but was quickly pushed to the ground when Clark’s arm shot out to protect his brother and Lex found himself falling on his ass, while his hat fell off his head.

Alden laughed and said, “Nice haircut, cue ball.”

“Losers,” Andrew said with a grin, as Lex got up and dusted himself off.

Geoffrey laughed and nodded. “Yeah, come on. These girls aren’t even worth it.”

As they were walking away, Lex caught what Lucas said which only made him angrier, since it was his own half-brother saying it. “Girls, Geoffrey? Come on, that’s not fair, why insult the female gender by lumping those two in with them?”

Clapping Lucas on the back, Jason said, “Yeah, you’re right, Luke. Faggots is a better description for those losers.”

“That’s better,” Lucas said, as he nodded his head in approval. “Why do you think I didn’t want to share a dorm with Lex? I never got any sleep, because I was afraid the freak was gonna try and rape me in the middle of the night.”

As their seven tormentors turned a corner and disappeared from sight, Lex said, “One day, I’m gonna get those guys. And I swear, when I’m done with Lucas, he’s going to wish that raping him was all I did – the little traitor.”

-o-0-o-

One day later, two hours past curfew, Duncan and Lex were headed back to their dorm room after a late chess team practice.

“What are you going to do when you get out of here?” Duncan asked.

“Don’t know – college, I guess.”

“Then what?”

“My dad wants me to learn how to run his business.”

“Are you gonna do it?”

“Hell, no – I can’t stand that old bastard. What about you? What are you gonna do?”

“I’m gonna help people, like Warrior Angel.”

Lex grinned at his friend. “You’d better hit the gym. Spandex is tough to pull off.”

“No, no, I don’t mean like the cape and stuff. I’m talking like a doctor or a lawyer or something.”

“Lawyer?” Lex asked, with an interested look on his face.

“Yeah,” Duncan confirmed. “Working pro bono for the poor.”

“Don’t let my dad hear you say that,” Lex advised.

“Why? What’s your dad got against poor people?”

“Everything,” Lex replied. “He thinks ‘poverty’ is just another word for ‘lazy.’”

“Well, what do you think?”

“I think it would drive my dad nuts if I got a job working with the poor,” Lex said, as he grinned at Duncan and asked, “Got room for a partner?”

Duncan grinned back. “Allenmeyer and Luthor?”

“Luthor and Allenmeyer.”

“Deal. Now all we gotta do is graduate in one piece.”

“Shh!” Lex said as he grabbed Duncan’s arm and pulled him into a dark section of hallway. Up ahead, they could see Oliver, Clark, and Jason sneaking out of one of the teacher’s offices. Alden, Geoffrey, Andrew and Lucas were all standing nearby, keeping watch.

In the quiet hallway, Alden could he heard saying, “Hurry up!”

“Did you get it?” Lucas asked.

“I got it. Let’s go,” Oliver answered.

“Man, this is too cool,” Andrew said.

“Sweet, nobody saw us,” Geoffrey said.

“Straight A’s here we come,” Jason added, as they all disappeared down the corridor.

“What are they doing?” Duncan asked. The expression on his face was one of total confusion.

“Stealing answers to the midterms,” Lex responded.

-o-0-o-

“I’m just saying we should think about this,” Lex said the next morning.

“What’s there to think about?” Duncan asked. “We tell the Headmaster what we saw and then the Queens and those other jerks are out of here. I know Lucas is your brother and all, Lex, but he sided with them – he deserves to be expelled just as much as they do.”

“As much as I’d love to get my father’s bastard son expelled, we have something on them now. No way they’re ever going to try anything again. We could use this – force them to act like our friends, so that we could get some respect in this place.”

“You don’t pretend to be friends with someone, Lex,” Duncan said, not noticing the very group they were talking about approaching from behind him. “I’m gonna turn them in.”

Giving Lex an angry look, Oliver said, “I thought you said you were gonna handle this.”

Unable to believe his ears, Duncan looked at Lex and asked, “You told them?”

“This is our chance, Duncan,” Lex insisted. “We don’t have to be on the outside anymore.”

“I – I never felt that way,” Duncan said. “Not when you were my friend.”

“Just listen to me,” Lex said.

“Get out of my way,” Duncan said as he moved to go to the administration building and report the seven cheating students.

“Hey,” Clark said, stopping Duncan from going anywhere. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Grabbing Duncan’s arm, Lex said, “Just keep your mouth shut and everything will be okay.”

“Get off of me!” Duncan exclaimed, as he pushed Lex aside. Obviously angry, Lex rushed at Duncan, pushing him head first into a tree.

“Whoa!” Oliver exclaimed, a bit shocked that Lex would harm Duncan.

“Get him, Lex!” Alden said, not quite able to believe that he was cheering baldie on.

“Yeah, get him!” Geoffrey said, as Duncan, stunned, fell to the ground, and Lex jumped on top of him and proceeded to punch Duncan’s face with his fists, repeatedly.

“Get on him,” Andrew said with a grin, as he watched.

“Don’t you mean get in him?” Lucas asked, and the others laughed.

“Which one you think is the bottom?” Clark asked with a lopsided grin.

“Definitely Luthor,” Jason answered. “He’s too much of a pansy to top anyone.”

“Why do you have to be a loser?” Lex screamed at Duncan as he kept punching the other boy in the face. “Why can’t you be like everyone else?”

While it may have been true that Oliver, Clark, and their friends had egged Lex on at first, they quickly changed their tunes when after several minutes, Lex was still punching Duncan in the face like a madman. They were all smart enough to know that if Lex didn’t stop it soon, he’d end up beating Duncan to death.

“Why do you have to be such a loser?” Lex asked, continuing to pummel Duncan’s face, which was now covered in bruises and had started to bleed in places.

“Lex! Come on,” Oliver said as he grabbed Lex under the arms and attempted to pull him off of Duncan.

“Lex, stop it!” Alden yelled.

“You’re gonna kill him, stop it, Lex!” Jason exclaimed.

“Lex, come on, stop!” Clark shouted as he helped Oliver get Lex off of Duncan. Finally succeeding to pull the bald teenager off of the other boy, Duncan’s jacket pocket with the Excelsior logo on it ripped off of his jacket and remained in Lex’s hand as Clark and Oliver held him back to prevent him from going after Duncan again.

Looking at Lex with a scared look on his face, Geoffrey said, “Dude – psycho much?”

“There’s something seriously wrong with you,” Oliver said, as he continued to hold Lex back – his face mirroring that of Geoffrey and the others.

Duncan struggled to stand up as Lex took a deep breath and calmed down. Clark and Oliver let go of Lex as Duncan began to stagger away. A truly sorry look on his face, Lex tried to grab his friend’s arm as he said, “Duncan--”

Pulling away from Lex, Duncan shouted, “Get away from me! You want to be one of them so badly, Lex? Is that it? You can’t stand being a loser like me? Well, congratulations, buddy. Now you’re their friend. And you can all go--”

Duncan never got a chance to finish what he was going to say, as he’d staggered through the school gates and out into the street – right into the path of an oncoming car.

“Duncan!” Jason yelled as the car hit Duncan.

Oliver had seen the car coming and while he seriously wished that he didn’t have to, he’d grabbed onto Clark’s forearm to prevent him from super-speeding to Duncan’s aid. There were too many people around, the least of which being Lex, Jason, Lucas, Geoffrey, and Alden, who didn’t know Clark’s secret and Oliver knew that the risk of someone seeing Clark rescuing Duncan was too big to allow him to do it.

“Oh my God,” Geoffrey said as the seven of them, and several other Excelsior students, converged on the school gates, looking down at Duncan’s body, lying motionless in the street.

-o-0-o-

Silently following Clark into his dorm room, Oliver loosened his tie. It was six days later, and they’d just come from attending Duncan’s funeral, as he’d died two days after getting hit by the car. All their other friends had gone to the cafeteria. Clark and Oliver weren’t hungry though and decided to go up to Clark’s room for a little peace and quiet. Of course, no sooner than Oliver had closed the door, was he pushed up against it by Clark.

“Clark, what the hell?” Oliver asked, as he felt his feet leaving the floor.

“Why did you do it, Oliver?” Clark asked, obviously angry.

“Why did I do what?”

“Why did you stop me from saving Duncan?” Clark asked. “I could have saved him if you hadn’t stopped me.”

“Clark, there were too many people around,” Oliver said. “You would have revealed your secret to half the school!”

“So fucking what?” Clark asked. “At least Duncan would still be alive!”

“And I’d be all alone!” Oliver exclaimed.

Loosening his grip on his brother, Clark asked, “What are you talking about, Ollie?”

“Clark, if people found out about your secret, how long do you think it would be before they found out the truth?” Oliver said. “I mean the whole truth?”

“What do you mean the whole truth?” Clark asked, his head too clouded with anger and sadness over Duncan’s death to think clearly. True, he hadn’t really been friends with Duncan, but, seeing one of his classmates, even one he didn’t particularly get along with, get hit by a car before his very eyes was a very traumatic experience – especially when he knew that he had the ability to save him and didn’t.

“What am I talking about?” Oliver asked. “Have you forgotten everything we’ve learned in the last few weeks? You know, like the fact that you were born on Krypton rather than Earth, Kal-El?”

The day after their trip to Star City to see the ship was a Saturday and Clark and Oliver paid a visit to their parents’ old friend, Dr. Virgil Swann, after he’d called Mr. Reynolds and with Moira Sullivan’s permission, obtained day passes for Clark and Oliver to leave the campus and come to see him, where he filled the two boys in on everything he knew about Krypton and Clark’s origins.

Clark let go of Oliver and turned away from him, but Oliver was not one to be so easily dismissed. Grabbing the brunet’s arm and making him turn around to face him, Oliver said, “Clark, if that came out, you’d be shipped off to some top secret lab somewhere. I’d never see you again and I’m sorry, but I don’t feel bad for stopping you from saving Duncan. I wish he were still alive, but if it comes down to a choice between anyone and you, Clark, I will always choose you. With Mom and Dad gone, you’re all I have left!”

Oliver had started crying while he was speaking and Clark found any traces of anger departing at a speed that he was sure was faster than he could run. Pulling the blond into a hug, Clark held on tightly and said, “I’m sorry, Ollie, I wasn’t thinking. I understand now why you stopped me – you were just trying to protect me.”

Sniffing, Oliver pulled back slightly so he could look Clark in the eye as he said, “Don’t kid yourself, space boy – my motives were totally selfish.”

Of course, Oliver was grinning the entire time he said it, so Clark knew that he was only kidding. “I love you, you, knucklehead.”

“I love you, too, ironhead.”

“Ironhead?” Clark asked, as he raised an eyebrow.

“Well, your head is as hard as iron, isn’t it?” Oliver asked in response.

Both boys laughed and hugged each other for another minute or so, before separating and proceeding to change out of the formal clothes they’d worn to the funeral.

-o-0-o-

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. Chapter 4 of Brotherly Love – I hope you enjoyed it. Comments? Questions? Comment/ask away – I love hearing from my readers.
> 
> A few quick notes, as some of you may have noticed, I used Justin Hartley’s birthday as Oliver’s and Tom Welling’s birthday as Clark’s in this chapter, because I needed birthdays and decided that those dates worked as well as anything else. I know on the show, Clark celebrates his birthday in early May, but, this story is an AU, so, call it poetic license. Also, the scenes dealing with Duncan technically happened in late October on the show, and this chapter is set about two months before spring break, so roughly February/March. Oh well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relate to the television show Smallville are the property of its creators. I am not profiting from this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only things about this story that I own are the storylines, places, and characters that are not featured on the show.
> 
> Pairings: Eventual Clark/Oliver
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Warnings: Alternate Universe, Language, Violence, M/M Sex, M/M/M Sex, Incest, Mpreg, Original Characters

Brotherly Love  
Written by J.C. Vascardi

-o-0-o-

Chapter Five

-o-0-o-

About a month later...

“This is going to be great,” Oliver said, as he got out of the Queen limousine at the Metropolis International Airport. He couldn’t wait to board the jet and fly off for a week of skiing and snowboarding at the Queen family ski lodge in the Swiss Alps.

“Totally,” Clark said as he got out of the limo, just as Bernard Hampton, who had been named CEO of Queen Industries upon Robert’s death, got off the jet. He had a business meeting in town, so, since the jet was going to Metropolis anyway, he used it to get there. If he was at all upset about the fact that he would have to fly commercial to get back to Star City because the corporate jet would be otherwise occupied flying Clark and Oliver Queen and their friends to Switzerland, he wisely kept his mouth shut.

This was because Bernard knew that he was already on shaky ground with all the non-voting shareholders of Queen Industries for his failure to restore the stock price to what it had been seven years ago when Robert Queen died and the stock price fell. So, he saw no good reason to get on the bad side of Clark and Oliver, considering that they owned all of the company’s voting shares. True, they were all held in trust and they couldn’t do anything until they turned twenty-one, but he still saw no reason to antagonize them.

Oliver’s smile fell and was replaced with a smirk when he saw Bernard. “Mr. Hampton,” he said in greeting.

“Good morning, Mr. Queen, sir,” Bernard said with a fake smile on his face. He hated having to kiss up to a sixteen-year-old boy.

“Mr. Hampton, my brother and I are deeply concerned about your performance in regards to the stock prices,” Clark said, skipping past pleasantries. “I warn you we will be forced to take steps if you don’t do better soon.”

“I assure you, Mr. Queen,” Bernard said. “I’m doing everything I possibly can to assure the success of our company.”

“Our company?” Oliver said. “I do hope you’re not including yourself in that. The company is Clark’s and mine, it never has been and never will be yours.”

“Of course, Mr. Queen,” Bernard said. ‘Little brat,’ he thought. ‘These two truly are the bane of my existence, thinking they know anything about anything.’

Little did Bernard Hampton know, Clark and Oliver did know all about the inner workings of the company, as Robert started training them to one day take over when they were five. As a result, even with their father’s untimely death, they understood the company almost as well as he had. Even being too young to exercise their voting rights, Clark and Oliver still read every single report that came within ten floors of crossing the CEO’s desk. And quite frankly, whether it was Bernard’s incompetence or something else, they both had the strong feeling that something was amiss.

“We expect results, Mr. Hampton,” Clark said, as the chauffeur and the flight crew loaded his and Oliver’s luggage onto the jet. “Soon.”

“Yes, of course, Mr. Queen,” Bernard said as he looked at his watch. “Well, I must be going. I have a meeting at the Hunter Tech offices.”

“Go on then,” Oliver said as he waved his hand, dismissing the older man, just as a pair of limousines pulled up next to the Queen limo. A moment later, Geoffrey Walsh got out of one and Lucas Luthor got out of the other.

“Geoff, Luke, glad you guys could make it,” Clark said, as the pair came over and handshakes were exchanged all around. Bernard Hampton rolled his eyes and left, while Geoffrey and Lucas’ chauffeurs opened the trunks to start unloading their luggage.

“Glad we could, too,” Geoffrey said, as Lucas nodded and said, “Thanks for inviting me.”

Oliver grinned at Lucas and said, “Hey, no problem, man. You may have a bald freak for a brother, but you’re cool.”

“Half-brother,” Lucas pointed out. “Sharing that much DNA with him is bad enough.”

Everyone grinned and nodded, before Geoffrey asked, “Where are the others?”

“Well, Alden’s aunt died, so he can’t make it,” Clark said. “Jason should be here soon and Andrew is meeting us in Switzerland in a couple of days.”

Oliver nodded. “Yeah, Old Lady Sterling insisted that Andrew come down to New Orleans and spend a few days with her before she’d let him go.”

“Oh man,” Geoffrey said. “Glad she isn’t my grandma. Skiing in Switzerland is way better than spending time with the old lady in that decrepit mausoleum of hers.”

Having never seen Sterling Hall, Luke asked, “Mausoleum?”

Clark grinned. “Ever see any reruns of the gothic soap Dark Shadows on the Sci-Fi Channel?”

“That’s the one with the vampire, right?” Lucas asked. “Named Barnaby or something?”

“Barnabas Collins,” Oliver said. “Yeah, well, everyone thinks that the house they used for the Collinwood mansion on the show is in Rhode Island, but it isn’t. The Rhode Island mansion is actually a smaller copy of Sterling Hall in New Orleans, which is the real Collinwood.”

Clark nodded. “Andrew’s grandmother, however, predicted that the show would one day have a big cult following, so she paid everyone involved in the production to keep their mouths shut and paid the owners of the house in Rhode Island to say that their house was Collinwood.”

“The common belief is that only the exterior of the house was used in the production of the show,” Geoffrey revealed. “All exterior shots in which the house was visible were done on site, but all of the interior shots were done on soundstages. However, the interior sets of the Collinwood mansion were all based on the interiors of Sterling Hall, which has the same layout and décor as seen on the show, just on a larger and more grand scale.”

“Surely someone would have come forward with the truth by now?” Lucas asked. “Didn’t the show end it’s run over twenty years ago?”

“Yeah it did,” Oliver confirmed. “Nobody in the entertainment industry is stupid enough to go against Andrew’s grandmother though. Sterling Industries is the biggest and most powerful name in the business. They all know that she’d personally make sure they never worked again if they crossed her.”

“The title of the biography written about her wasn’t kidding, you know,” Geoffrey said. At Lucas’ raised eyebrow, he grinned and added, “Merciless.”

Clark and Oliver nodded as Clark said, “That was one of the lessons our father always taught us. He said that no business school would ever teach it, but it was a necessary bit of knowledge to possess if you planned on surviving in the business world. Never cross Veronica Sterling, because she doesn’t show any mercy to those who do.”

“She’s been called many things over the years,” Oliver said. “Including Empress of Industry, Queen of Business, and the Grand Dame of Hostile Takeovers, something which she is particularly adept at. Not to mention the fact that she holds a doctorate in business administration, an honorary doctorate in economics, and has won the Nobel Prize for Economics - twice.”

“Yeah, she always comes out on top,” Jason said, as he came up behind his friends, who had been so wrapped up in their conversation they hadn’t noticed the Teague families' Rolls Royce pulling up or Jason getting out of it. “No company has ever survived once she decided to take it down.”

“It’s one of the main reasons that our father kept our company privately owned,” Clark said. “We’ve never done anything to cross her and Sterling Industries isn’t in the same field as Queen Industries, but it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

“As if not being in the same field ever stopped Veronica,” said Genevieve Teague as she walked up behind her son. “She took over Carrington Industries last year, after all, and they’re in the oil-refining business. That’s not really what could be called a perfect fit for a company that had previously been in the entertainment, fashion, retail, cosmetics and publishing fields.”

“True,” Oliver conceded, just as a member of the flight crew came over.

“Excuse me, Mr. Queen?” the woman asked. “All the luggage is loaded, sir, and the Captain wanted you to know he’s ready to take off as soon as you and your friends are aboard.”

“Thanks,” Oliver said, as he nodded at the woman, before she headed back to the jet.

“Switzerland here we come!” Clark said with a huge smile.

As Clark, Oliver, Lucas, and Geoffrey started walking towards the jet, Genevieve pulled Jason into a hug and kissed him on both cheeks, much to his embarrassment. “Have fun, dear.”

“I will, Mom,” Jason said. Once she had her back turned, he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped off her lipstick before joining his friends.

-o-0-o-

“Mr. Queen, we’ll be landing in Geneva in about ten minutes,” the Captain said over the intercom, several hours later. “Everyone please fasten your seatbelts.”

Taking their seats, the five teenagers on the Queen jet fastened their belts, glad that their plane trip was finally coming to an end. That was the one disadvantage to making such a trip – the time it took to fly from Metropolis, Kansas to Geneva, Switzerland was long and boring. Of course, the jet didn’t have enough fuel to fly non-stop between the two locations, so, they actually flew the 1,265 miles from Metropolis to New York, at which point the jet was refueled for the 3,463 mile journey from New York to London, where they again refueled before finally going the other 465 miles to Geneva, Switzerland, for a grand total of 5,193 miles. The trip was less boring on the Queen jet, however, then it would have been on a commercial flight, because it had amenities you’d never find on a commercial jet.

“So, we’ll be there soon?” Lucas asked.

“Well, we’ll be to Geneva soon,” Clark said. “It’ll be a roughly forty-five minute helicopter ride from the airport to the family ski lodge near Zermatt.”

Lucas nodded and settled back in his seat.

“You’ll love it, Luke,” Geoffrey said with a smile. “I came up with Clark and Oliver last year and trust me, they’ve got quite the impressive compound. Indoor heated pool, hot tub, a full arcade, a two-lane bowling alley, and even an ice skating rink.”

“Then there’s also the fully-stocked bar,” Oliver said with a grin. “The legal drinking age for beer and wine is sixteen here, but with no adults other than the staff around who won’t say anything, I think we can let you sneak a couple, Luke.”

Lucas grinned. “Cool.”

“And let’s not forget our screening room,” Clark said. “We’ve got over a thousand titles available.”

“Including some that would make our parents turn in their graves,” Oliver added with a grin.

“And ground us from now until the end of time if they were still alive,” Clark said, returning his brother’s grin.

Looking over at Geoffrey and Jason, Lucas asked, “What are they talking about?”

“Probably the porn collection,” Jason said with a smile. “Ah, the joys of being young and rich.”

“Yeah, they’ve got quite the impressive collection,” Geoffrey said, as he grinned and remembered his last visit. “You haven’t truly witnessed porn at it’s best until you’ve checked out Clark's and Ollie’s collection, on a thirty foot wide screen in digital surround sound.”

“Wow,” Lucas said. He’d managed to watch a couple of porn movies in his life, but certainly never on a movie screen or in surround sound. This trip was sounding better and better by the minute and he was so glad he decided to come.

“Glad you decided to come, Luke?” Oliver asked with a knowing grin.

“Oh hell yeah,” Lucas said. “This’ll be so much better than a week hanging around at Luthor Manor hiding from Lex. I swear he wants to rape me or something, because he gets way too touchy feely when we’re alone.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry,” Jason said. “None of us will try to rape you.”

Before anyone could comment further, the jet began it’s descent and before long, the five teens could feel the wheels hitting the runway. Once the jet came to a stop, the Captain’s voice came over the intercom and said, “We’ve arrived in Geneva, Mr. Queen. I hope both of you and your friends enjoy yourselves.”

“Oh, I’m sure we will,” Oliver said as he undid his seatbelt and stood up, followed shortly after by the others, as a member of the flight crew opened the door of the jet, and the airport staff wheeled a large stairway up to the plane so the passengers could get off.

Once they were off the jet, the flight crew began unloading the luggage, as Clark led the way over to the helicopter they chartered to take them out to the ski lodge.

“Mr. Queen?” the pilot asked as the five teens approached.

Clark nodded, “Yeah I’m Clark Queen and behind me is my brother Oliver and some of our friends.”

The pilot nodded and said, “You’re going out to your family lodge, right?”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Oliver said.

“A note came in earlier today and the office wanted me to confirm,” the pilot said, “we’re supposed to pick up someone else in a couple of days?”

“Yeah our friend Andrew Sterling,” Clark said. “He’ll be flying into Zurich on Tuesday morning and will be with us when we fly back here Saturday evening.”

“Good thing I talked to you,” the pilot said. “The note didn’t say that Mr. Sterling was going into Zurich, so, we assumed he’d be coming here.”

“Nope,” Oliver said. “He’s coming in on his grandmother’s jet. She has a business meeting in Zurich that day, so, they’re going straight there instead of stopping in Geneva to let him off.”

The pilot nodded. “Okay, well, if you’re ready, we can go then. Your luggage will be flown in on a second helicopter which will land once I leave after dropping you off and your helipad is free.”

“Cool,” Clark said, as he and the others boarded the helicopter and strapped themselves in for the ride.

-o-0-o-

Forty-seven minutes later, after witnessing some truly breathtaking scenery on the way in from Geneva, the helicopter landed at the Queen family’s private lodge, which was purchased and built by Robert as a wedding gift for Laura. It was on a skiing trip to Zermatt when they were teenagers that Robert and Laura met and subsequently fell in love, so, the area had held a very special place in both of their hearts. Their love of the area only increased as Clark and Oliver got older, bringing them up for the first time when they were four and beginning to teach them how to ski.

The Queen family came up every year after that until Robert and Laura died, at which point Clark and Oliver stayed away for awhile, but started coming again when they turned thirteen. Geoffrey and Alden came up with them on that first trip and while there were some moments of sad memories for the Queen boys, they thoroughly enjoyed themselves. Alden and Geoffrey came with them again the following year, with Andrew and Jason joining the group.

This trip, Clark and Oliver’s third since the death of their parents, also marked a milestone in that it was the first time they came without adult supervision. Housekeeper Mrs. McCready came with them the first time and former chauffeur turned butler Andrew Forrester the second time. However, now that Clark and Oliver were sixteen, it was decided that they could be trusted to go up alone without constant adult supervision. The lodge did have a staff who lived off-site and came in from about seven in the morning until three in the afternoon, but they were just a phone call away if they were needed during their off-hours. Barring an emergency, Clark and Oliver decided that they wouldn’t be calling the staff in because they agreed that after three when the adults left was when the real fun could begin.

“Welcome back, sirs,” said the lodge’s sixty-year-old housekeeper, Brigitte Haldeman, as she opened the side door for the five teens, so they could enter the mudroom. Once everyone was inside, Brigitte closed the door and everyone began getting out of their outerwear. It had been decided that they would just hang around the lodge and relax for the rest of the day, hitting the slopes the following day.

“Thanks Brigitte,” Oliver said, as he took off his hat and scarf. Pausing to take off his gloves, Oliver than pointed at Lucas and said, “Meet Lucas Luthor.”

“Mr. Luthor,” Brigitte said with a small curtsy.

“I prefer Luke,” Lucas said as he unzipped his coat. “Mr. Luthor is my father.”

“As you wish, Master Luke,” Brigitte said, as she took the coats from the young men and began hanging them on hooks. Stowing their hats, scarves, and gloves in bins by the door, the five teens then sat down on the benches around the room and pulled off their boots, which were then placed on a rack, before they headed into the main room of the house.

“Ah, home sweet home away from home,” Clark said with a huge smile on his face. “You know, Ollie, maybe after we get out of school, we should come up here for more than one week a year.”

“You won’t get any objections from me,” Oliver said, as he sprawled out on one of the sofas in front of the massive stone fireplace and looked up at the oak beams visible in the twenty-foot-high cathedral ceiling of the great room.

“This place is so cool,” Lucas said as he sat down in one of the large overstuffed chairs near Oliver. “I wish Dad would buy a place like this, but he seems to prefer ancient and drafty.”

“Like the so-called Luthor Castle in Smallville?” Jason asked, as he sat down in another of the overstuffed chairs and Geoffrey stretched out on the other sofa.

“Yeah,” Lucas said. “I hate staying in that place, especially in winter, because the place is like an ice box.”

“Well, that won’t be a problem here,” Clark said as he walked into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and grabbed five bottles of Coke. Handing out the bottles, Clark then lifted Oliver’s legs and sat down on the sofa, allowing the blond’s legs to come back down so that his feet were again on the sofa’s arm rest. “The entire house is equipped with radiant heating and this room, as well as all the bedrooms, have a gas fireplace.”

“And if you still feel a bit cold,” Oliver said, pausing to take a sip of his Coke, “there’s plenty of afghans in the public rooms and a blanket chest at the foot of every bed. Mom liked snuggling up in blankets, so, she made sure there were plenty of them.”

“Cool,” Lucas said, as he too took a sip of his Coke.

At that moment, Brigitte came into the room and said, “Excuse me, Mr. Queen?”

“Yes?” Oliver and Clark asked in unison.

“My husband just called,” Brigitte said. “Our daughter is in labor and I was wondering if I could leave early today?”

“Of course,” Clark said. “We’ll be fine here. You go and be with your family.”

“Thank you, Mr. Queen,” Brigitte said, as she turned and left the room.

Oliver grinned, once he heard the back door close behind the housekeeper and said, “Well, that means we’re all alone now. Brigitte is the only staff member who works on weekends – so what should we do?”

Clark grinned and said, “How about we ditch the Cokes, raid the bar and play I’ve Never?”

“Sounds good to me,” Oliver said, as he stood up and pulled a felt tip marker from his pocket. Writing ‘OQ’ on his Coke bottle, he handed the marker to Clark, who wrote ‘CQ’ on his. Once everyone’s bottle was initialed so they’d know whose open bottle was whose, Oliver put them all back in the refrigerator.

Meanwhile, Clark went over to the bar and pulled out his key ring, flipping through the various keys for a moment before finding the right one and inserting it into the lock on the liquor cabinet behind the bar. Scanning the bottles, Clark said, “So, what do you think we should use? We’ve got plenty of variety.”

Grinning mischievously, Oliver said, “How about a bottle of Dad’s that he’d kill us for using in a drinking game?”

Clark nodded and grinned at his brother. “Sounds good, so, let’s see rare and expensive,” as he went back to scanning the bottles. Coming across one bottle in particular, Clark’s grin got even bigger, as he grabbed a bottle and asked, “How about this one?”

Coming over behind the bar and looking at the bottle Clark was holding, Oliver grinned and said, “Perfect.”

“What is it?” Geoffrey asked.

Turning around to face the others, Clark held up the bottle and said, “Scotch. Dad bought two or three bottles of this stuff, though only one of them is here, the rest are back in Star City – a 1926 bottle of The Macallan Fine and Rare.”

Jason nodded, impressed. “That’s $38,000 a bottle isn’t it?”

Oliver nodded. “Yeah, it is. If Dad were alive, he’d definitely kill us for using it to play I’ve Never.”

“And then Mom would probably resurrect us, just to kill us again for drinking at all at our age,” Clark added with a devilish grin. “We’re actually all underage for this stuff – here in Switzerland you have to be 18 to legally drink liquor and spirits.”

“Sounds good to me then,” Geoffrey said, returning Clark’s grin.

“Let’s do this,” Oliver said as he grabbed five one-eighth ounce shot glasses, and the five teens went over to the dining room table and sat down. Handing out the shot glasses, Oliver said, “Okay guys, here’s the rules. Tell the group something you’ve never done and anyone who has done it, must drink and explain. Game is over when we’ve either all passed out or the bottle is empty, whichever comes first.”

Once the others had all agreed, Clark opened the bottle and poured everyone their first shot, grinning as he said, “You know there’s a hotel in Atlantic City that sells this stuff in shots this size for $3,300 a piece.”

Everyone grinned and then Oliver said, “I’ll go first. Then Clark, then Jason, Geoffrey, Luke, and around in that order.” Waiting for everyone to nod, Oliver then said, “I’ve never shoplifted.”

Clark waited for a moment to see if anyone would take a drink and when nobody did, he took his turn, “I’ve never broken a bone.”

At this one, Oliver, Jason, and Lucas all drank their first shot. Once they’d set their glasses down, Clark pointed at Jason, who said, “Riding lessons when I was ten, broke my right leg.”

“Broke two fingers when I was six,” Lucas said, as Clark refilled the empty shot glasses. “Lex slammed the car door on my hand.”

“Skiing accident when I was seven,” Oliver said. “Broke my left wrist. Okay, your turn Jason.”

“I’ve never smoked a cigar,” Jason said, after a moment of thought.

Nobody drank, so now it was Geoffrey’s turn, who got a devilish grin on his face, before he said, “I’ve never drank $38,000 scotch.”

“Good one, Geoff,” Clark said with a grin, as Oliver, Jason, and Lucas all drank a second shot. “I think we can skip the explanations for this one, unless any of you have drunk it before tonight?”

When everyone who drank a second shot indicated that they hadn’t drank any before tonight, Clark refilled the three empty shot glasses and said, “Well, then it’s your turn, Luke.”

‘I think it’s time to make things more interesting,’ Luke thought to himself, before he said, “I’ve never had sex.”

Sighing, Jason lifted his glass and drank his third shot, followed shortly after by Geoffrey drinking his first.

‘Well, this should be good,’ Oliver thought, as he pointed at Jason.

“Suffice it to say that sharing a dorm room isn’t all Drew and I have shared,” Jason said, his cheeks turning slightly red at the admission.

Oliver nodded and then pointed at Geoffrey, who blushed deeper than Jason, before he said, “Liz, my father’s secretary.”

“Geoff,” Clark said, “isn’t she like ten years older than you? And married? To your father?”

“She’s only five years older,” Geoffrey said. “And yes, she did marry my father. We only did it once though, a couple of weeks before my father proposed to her.”

“Damn,” Jason said. “That must be awkward. Does your Dad know?”

“Hell no!” Geoffrey exclaimed.

Everyone laughed, well, everyone except Geoffrey, anyway. Once the laughter died down, Oliver cleared his throat and said, “I’ve never taken it up the ass.”

‘Oh God, not again!’ Jason thought, as he picked up his glass and downed his fourth shot. Before anyone could say anything, he said, “Drew – several times.”

“So you’re a bottom?” Clark asked.

Jason shook his head, “No, we alternate.”

Clark then said, “I’ve never kissed a man.”

“You guys are going to get me totally wasted, aren’t you?” Jason asked, as he sighed and downed his fifth shot. “Drew, obviously.”

Oliver, Geoffrey, and Lucas all drank another shot though as well. Looking a bit shocked, Clark asked, “Ollie?”

“Andrew,” Oliver said, and then clarified, “the one who works for us.”

“You kissed Andrew?” Clark asked. “When?”

“The day after my fifteenth birthday,” Oliver answered. “You were having your piano lesson with Mrs. McCready and I was complaining that I was fifteen and had never been kissed. Finally, I guess Andrew had enough and kissed me, tongue and all, just to shut me up.”

“Damn, never knew Andrew swung that way,” Clark said.

“Then you’re blind, Clark,” Oliver said and before the brunet could retort, Oliver asked, “What about you, Geoffrey?”

“Alden,” Geoffrey answered. “We were fourteen and had seen a gay couple kissing at the mall one day. We were curious, so, we experimented. I didn’t much care for it, personally. Don’t know what Alden thought, he never told me.”

“Luke?” Oliver asked.

“It was about two years ago,” Lucas answered. “We were at Luthor Castle over the holidays and my Mom took me shopping at some department store in Smallville. She left me looking at the Christmas decorations while she went off to another part of the store. Anyway, I ended up standing under a sprig of mistletoe and this blond-haired guy, he was probably sixteen at least, was standing nearby stocking the shelves and saw me standing there, at which point he leaned down and kissed me.”

“Just like that?” Jason asked.

“Yeah, just like that,” Lucas said. “I’m not sure, but I think the guy’s family owned the place. Didn’t catch his name, he just grinned and walked off without a word.”

“Interesting,” Clark said. “Okay, Jase your turn.”

“Hmm,” Jason said, as he took a moment to think. “I’ve never had an STD.”

Here, thankfully, no one drank, so Geoffrey said, “I’ve never had a wet dream about someone sitting at this table.”

At this point, Oliver, Clark, Jason, and Luke all downed a shot, causing Geoffrey’s mouth to drop open, “You’ve all – oh good God. Who?”

“Jason,” Oliver answered.

“Geoff and Luke,” Clark admitted.

“Sorry, Clark, I don’t swing that way,” Geoffrey said, although he didn’t sound angry. Actually, he was smiling when he said it, almost as if he was flattered by it, even if he wasn’t interested. “And even if I did, I’m so not into being kissing cousins.”

Clark grinned and said, “Ah come on Geoff, I’m adopted, remember? Technically, we’re only related on paper.”

Geoffrey just grinned and shook his head, “Sorry, Clark, still not interested, besides, I’m straight.”

“Killjoy,” Clark said.

“You guys are cousins?” Luke asked. He’d been friends with them for a few months, but, there were still things he didn’t know about them, this obviously being one of them.

Oliver nodded. “Yeah, Geoffrey’s dad is our mom’s older brother. Anyway, Jase, your turn – who here have you had a wet dream about?”

“You and Clark,” Jason said, “together.”

“As in me and Clark with you?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah,” Jason answered, before he grinned and added, “Also the two of you together, though, with me just watching.”

“Me and Ollie?” Clark asked. “Yuck, that’s gross.”

“You have a sick and twisted mind, Jase,” Oliver said. “I’m so not into incest.”

“As Clark just pointed out, he’s adopted, so, in the strictest definition, it’s not incest,” Jason said, a totally unrepentant grin on his face, as he sat back in his chair a bit, one arm slung over the back. “You’re not blood relatives.”

Clark and Oliver looked at each other for a moment, before they turned twin gazes on Jason and Clark said, “Jase, come on, blood relatives or not. We’re brothers. We’ve been raised as such since we were three.”

“Yeah, Jase,” Oliver said. “I mean, okay, I’ll admit, Clark isn’t bad looking and if he wasn’t my brother, then maybe I’d be interested, but he is my brother and I just can’t see him in that light.”

“You two would look good together,” Lucas said, mirroring the grin on Jason’s face.

Giving them both an appraising gaze from his place across the table from them, even Geoffrey nodded and said, “Yeah, actually, you two would look cute together.”

“Et tu, Geoffrey?” Clark asked as Oliver said, “All of you guys are sick.”

At this point, Jason grinned even bigger as he said, “Of course we’re sick – we’re friends with you two aren’t we?” This prompted everyone, other than Clark and Oliver, of course, to burst out laughing.

Once the laughter died down, both Clark and Oliver just shook their heads and said nothing. Geoffrey just grinned at them, before he turned to look at Lucas and asked, “Okay, Luke, who was your wet dream about?”

“I’ve had them about both Clark and Oliver,” Lucas said. “Never together before, but thanks for the image Jase, I might have some cool new material soon.”

Jason just smiled and said, “No problem, Luke, glad to help.” Clark and Oliver just groaned, as the other three giggled for a few minutes, before finally, Jason said, “Okay, Luke, I think it’s your turn now.”

The game continued on for another hour or so, until they'd managed to drain the bottle of scotch. Jason was the tipsiest of the group, having drunk twelve more shots. Lucas and Oliver both drank seven more shots, whereas Geoffrey drank five and Clark four.

-o-0-o-

Bright and early the next morning, after eating the hearty breakfast that Brigitte had made them and everyone congratulated her on the birth of her grandson, the group headed for the slopes for their first day of skiing and snowboarding. Oliver, Clark, and Geoffrey, who had all been skiing since they were four and had plenty of experience skiing at resorts all over the world, took to the difficult pistes easily, whereas Jason and Lucas, who did not have as much experience, stuck with the easier ones, although they did venture onto the more intermediate ones, as well.

Returning to the Queen Lodge at around two in the afternoon, the boys ate the late lunch that Brigitte prepared for them and decided to spend the rest of the day in the private screening room. They watched Jumanji, Star Trek: Generations, and the Power Rangers movie. After that, as the staff had gone home, Oliver made them a quick dinner of soup and sandwiches, before they headed back into the screening room, only this time their viewing choices were of a more adult nature. Geoffrey stayed for the first two movies, one being straight porn and the other bisexual porn, but once the gay porn started, he left because he had no desire to watch if there were no naked women for him to look at.

All five young men slept in the next day, finally getting up and ready for the day around ten. They found a brunch buffet waiting for them on the dining room sideboard with a note from Brigitte saying that she'd be back at one. She had gone to help her husband and son-in-law put the finishing touches on her grandson's nursery, as he would be coming home soon. After eating, everyone headed into the room that housed the indoor pool.

"I didn't pack a suit," Lucas said, as he eyed the pool. "I didn't know that you guys had a pool up here when I was packing, so, a swimsuit wasn't something I thought to bring along on a skiing trip."

"That's okay, Luke," Clark said as he clapped the younger boy on the shoulder. "We've got extras that you can borrow." And then after a moment of silence, in which he got a devilish grin on his face, Clark said, "Of course, seeing as how there are no adults around, we could always go au natural."

"You mean skinny-dipping?" Oliver asked with a grin.

"Sure, why not?" Clark said. "We're all guys here, so, it's not like we haven't seen the equipment before."

"True," Oliver said, before he rubbed his hands together and said, "Well, I'm game."

"I've got no problems swimming nude," Jason said with a grin. "I've certainly done it with Drew enough times - at both of our houses." After a moment, he grinned and said, "We've also snuck into the gym at Excelsior after dark a few times and done it in their pool, too."

"I suppose it won't kill me to see all of you naked," Lucas said with a grin. "At least the scenery should be good."

"Hmm," Geoffrey said. "Decisions, decisions. Should I let four gay and or bisexual guys see me naked?"

"Oh come on, Geoff," Oliver said. "We're not gonna molest you or anything. Besides, two of us are your cousins, so, it should be okay."

"You know, Ollie," Geoffrey said as he returned the blond's grin, "that would have been a far more convincing argument if Clark hadn't revealed during our game of I've Never that he's had wet dreams about me. That's not exactly cousin-like behavior."

"Actually, from what I've read," Jason said, "it's perfectly normal behavior. Male cousins are supposed to experiment with each other as teenagers to determine their sexual preferences or at least to have some fun."

"No thanks," Geoffrey said. "I'm perfectly comfortable with the fact that I'm straight, I don't need any experimentation to make sure, and my girlfriend back home takes care of all of my needs in the fun department."

"Girlfriend, huh?" Lucas asked, as he grinned. "Would that be your step-mother?"

Spluttering for a moment, Geoffrey finally regained the power of speech and asked, "You guys are never going to let me live that down, are you?"

Shaking their heads, Clark said what everyone else was undoubtedly thinking, "Nope, Geoff, we're definitely not going to let you live that one down. Sleeping with your father's wife? You gave us a goldmine in the ribbing department with that one."

"They weren't married yet when we did it!" Geoffrey protested. "Hell, they weren't even engaged."

"True, but they must have been dating," Oliver said. "Uncle Ethan has never struck me as the type to rush into something as serious as marriage."

"I think you don't know him as well as you might think, Ollie," Geoffrey said. "I doubt he married Liz because he loves her - they don't even sleep in the same bed at home. Hell, they don't even sleep in the same room. I think he just got tired of all of his associates flaunting their trophy wives and decided to get one of his own. Trust me, Liz fits that description to a T. Oh she might be a passable secretary, but in every other way she takes the term dumb blonde to an extreme."

"I've never met her, so I wouldn't know," Clark commented, not really finding it all that strange that he'd never met the woman that his uncle married almost a year ago now, seeing as how he could count the number of times he'd seen his uncle in the seven years since his parents died on one hand.

There were probably some people who would have found it very odd indeed that Clark and Oliver had an uncle and yet, their parents had named their butler and cook as the legal guardians of their two children. Of course, anyone who knew Ethan Walsh would understand why Robert and Laura had done it, because Ethan was consumed with his own business, which was nowhere near as successful as Queen Industries, much to his chagrin, and barely spent any time whatsoever with his son. Truth be told, Geoffrey would not be lying if he said that he barely knew his own father, because he rarely ever saw the man.

Geoffrey had been much closer with his mother and she had often tried to bring her husband and son closer together without much success. It seemed Ethan really had no interest in being a father other than having an heir to pass on his fortune to when he eventually died, which if he had his way, would be never. Once Geoffrey's mother lost her battle with lung cancer, Ethan and Geoffrey became veritable strangers. In fact, Geoffrey technically no longer lived under the same roof as his father, because after his mother died, fourteen-year-old Geoffrey moved out of the main house and into the pool house. Ethan Walsh presented the appearance of being fearless, but those who knew him really well knew that he was hydrophobic, so he stayed as far away from the swimming pool as possible and by extension his son, not that Geoffrey minded, because he still thought that his father had not done enough to save his mother's life.

"So are we doing this or not?" Jason asked after several moments of silence. "Or are we just going to stand around here doing nothing until Brigitte gets back at one?"

They all shuddered at the thought of the sixty-year-old new grandmother seeing them skinny-dipping. Looking at his watch, Oliver said, "Well, if we're going to do this, we should do it now. We've got about two hours before she gets back."

"Well, then, let's get down to business then," Clark said with a grin, as he pulled his cardigan and the t-shirt under it off, before toeing off his shoes and socks. Looking around at the others, who hadn't started stripping yet he said, "Are you guys going to do anything or are you just going to stand there and watch me?"

"Watching you seems like a good idea," Lucas said with a grin, as Jason nodded his head in agreement. Oliver and Geoffrey, meanwhile, stuck their fingers in their mouths and made gagging noises. They weren't gagging for long though, as they both ducked after Clark chucked his shoes at their heads. A moment later, there was a loud splash as Clark's shoes landed in the pool.

"You two are going to buy me a new pair of shoes you know," Clark said.

"Why?" Geoffrey said. "We're not the ones who threw them in the pool, cuz."

"No, you just ducked."

"So, we were supposed to stand there and let you chuck your shoes at our heads?" Oliver asked.

"Yes," Clark said, in a tone that made it clear he thought that was perfectly obvious.

"Um, no thanks," Geoffrey said, before he pulled off his own cardigan. "Anyway, let's get swimming. You guys just keep your hands to yourselves. Y'all can look all you want, but no touching the merchandise."

"You do realize that we outnumber you right?" Jason asked.

"You do remember that I'm the star member of the wrestling team right?" Geoffrey shot back with a smug grin.

"Point taken," Jason said, as he too began getting undressed.

Moments later, the floor surrounding the pool was littered with discarded clothing and four pairs of shoes, as four of the five boys began splashing each other. Meanwhile, Clark, with a devious grin on his face, splashed some water out of the pool in the direction of Oliver and Geoffrey's shoes.

"Hey!" Lucas exclaimed when he saw it. "Clark, you're getting my clothes all wet!"

"Mine too," Jason added.

"This means war!" Oliver said, as he dove under the water and swam over to Clark, at which point he grabbed his brother's ankles and pulled him under the water, as Jason, Geoffrey and Luke swam over to help hold Clark under the water, with Jason and Geoffrey both pushing down on one of his shoulders and Luke pushing down on his head. Needless to say, they were all having a grand time.

-o-0-o-

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you go, Chapter Five. So questions? Comments? Drop me a line. Anyone figure out who Luke's mystery kisser was? I don't think it should be that hard to guess...
> 
> Oh and by the way, it's in Chapter Six that the story will earn its' rating and the M/M Sex and Threesome warnings will come into play. So any guesses as to who will be involved in those scenes?


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relate to the television show Smallville are the property of its creators. I am not profiting from this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only things about this story that I own are the storylines, places, and characters that are not featured on the show.
> 
> Pairings: Eventual Clark/Oliver, Jason/OMC: Drew, Eventual Lucas/Whitney
> 
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Alternate Universe, Language, Violence, M/M Sex, M/M/M Sex, Incest, Mpreg, Original Characters

Brotherly Love  
Written by J.C. Vascardi

-o-0-o-

Chapter Six

-o-0-o-

The following day...

Sixteen-year-old Andrew "Drew" Sterling grinned as he got off the Sterling Industries corporate jet in Zurich. As much as he loved his grandmother, he couldn’t wait to get up to the Queen Lodge in Zermatt to be with his friends, especially one in particular.

"Now I expect you to behave, young man," a voice came from behind him, and Andrew turned to see his grandmother sitting down in her nineteenth-century antique wheelchair.

The interesting part about that was that Veronica Sterling was perfectly capable of walking unaided, however, she tended to use the wheelchair and an ornate gold-headed cane in order to make people underestimate her. In the thirty-four years that she'd run Sterling Industries, building it into the international powerhouse that it was, many people had underestimated her. First and foremost, because she was a woman. When she'd taken the helm of the company, then called Sterling Communications, in 1962, she was only 26 years old and had only a high-school education. Due to this, many people in the business world figured she'd fail miserably and the board of directors urged her to name someone qualified–and male–to run the company.¬¬

She was, however, confident in her ability to take her father's company to new heights, so when many of the investors hurried to sell off their stock in the small multi-million-dollar company after Veronica named herself Chairman and CEO, she didn't bat an eyelash. No, she simply used every bit of capital she could muster to buy up those shares, eventually increasing the 51% stake she'd inherited from her father to 100%, effectively taking the company private, before putting her plans into action. Many scoffed at first, at the uneducated woman playing CEO, but they all stopped when the fourth-quarter earnings report for the 1962 fiscal year came out and the profits were more than double what they had been in all four quarters combined of the previous fiscal year.

The next five years marked a period of rapid growth for the company whose influence had previously not spread much past the borders of the state of Louisiana. To say that investors, both old and new alike, were begging Veronica to release some of the stock so that they could get in on the success was an understatement, but she still remembered how quickly the old investors had sold off their shares because they thought a woman couldn't do the job. So, she kept her 100% stake in the company tightly grasped in an iron fist. She did, however, release a few hundred thousand shares of stock that carried no voting rights and while the investors would have preferred having some say in the company, it didn't stop them from buying up the shares, since the company was posting record-breaking profits year after year.

Finally in 1978, after successfully running the company for sixteen years, during which time she took it international and became one of the first female billionaires in the world, Veronica decided that she wanted a college education, so, she enrolled at Harvard in order to get her first of three business degrees. She hadn't originally intended to get a doctoral degree, but she'd always liked challenging herself and decided to go for it. A couple of years later in 1982, while still a student at Harvard, she earned her first Nobel Prize for Economics, which was followed in 1984 by the London School of Economics awarding her an honorary doctorate. By 1994, she’d won a second Nobel Prize for Economics, by which point she was far and away the richest woman in the United States, and possibly the world. And as the sole heir, Andrew stands to inherit every dime, but he knows that won't happen anytime soon because anyone who knows Veronica would tell you that she's simply too stubborn to die.

Giving his grandmother his best smile, Andrew said, "Grandmother, I always behave."

"That Cheshire cat smile of yours isn't going to work on me, young man," Veronica chastised. "You should know that by now."

Much like Clark and Oliver, Andrew was an orphan, only he had lost his parents even earlier than the Queen brothers had when they died in a car crash in Baton Rouge, Louisiana three weeks after their son's fifth birthday. As his only living family, his grandmother then stepped in and took on the job of raising him.

"You say that as if I'm saying something untrue.”

"Oh don't even try it Andrew Dean Sterling," Veronica said. "You're going to be up in Zermatt with those juvenile delinquents you hang out with and there's not going to be any adult supervision. I think I must be crazy to have agreed to let you go."

"They're not delinquents, Grandmother," Andrew protested in his friends' defense.

"I need to get to my meeting," Veronica said, as she looked at her watch, just as the car that she'd hired pulled up. "So, we shall just agree to disagree on that, Andrew. Now, I believe your helicopter is over there," she pointed. "Do try to have fun dear and remember to use protection with the Teague boy."

"Grandmother!" Andrew exclaimed, as he blushed bright red, unable to believe she had just said that.

Veronica ignored her grandson's blush and horrified expression as she began wheeling her way towards her car, but said over her shoulder, "Actually, make sure to use it with all of them."

To say that Andrew was embarrassed would be the understatement of the century. No teenager wanted to discuss anything even remotely related to their sex lives with their grandmother. So, hearing his grandmother talk about that was mortifying - even more so that she apparently knew about his relationship with Jason. He'd thought they'd been discreet enough that she hadn't noticed, but he was obviously wrong. The comment about the others had thrown him, however, as he'd never done anything with them, not that he'd pass up the opportunity, if it presented itself. Andrew might be many things, but he was no fool.

-o-0-o-

Back at the Queen Lodge, Clark, Oliver, and the others were sitting around the dining room table eating lunch and making plans for the following day. Andrew would be arriving today, so, tomorrow they definitely planned on hitting the slopes again. The question was, just what should they do? Rich as Clark and Oliver were, they'd had no problems securing all of the necessary passes and tickets for themselves and their friends to do whatever they wanted. That didn't mean they'd do everything that they had passes for, as they just didn't have enough time since they also just wanted to spend some time hanging out at the lodge relaxing, but at least they had a myriad of options.

"Well, we should definitely get up to the Matterhorn glacier paradise," Geoffrey said. "I know we were waiting for Drew to get here to go up there."

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, that'll be fun. I was also thinking about maybe doing something that Clark and I haven't done since we last came up here with our parents."

"What's that?" Lucas asked.

"Ski down to Cervinia in Italy," Clark answered, knowing what his brother was thinking, as they'd discussed this the previous night before they'd gone to bed. "Then we could eat in an authentic Italian restaurant before catching the lift back to Zermatt."

"Well, I'm up for the challenge," Jason said. "I've never done it, but I'm willing to try anything once."

"The main challenge is making sure to get back to the lifts before the last one leaves," Oliver said. "Of course, if we are delayed, we can always charter a helicopter to bring us back here."

Clark grinned. "Yeah, most people couldn't afford that, but then again most people aren't billionaires."

"Well that's certainly true," Geoffrey said. "Heavens knows I'm not. Dad is rich, but I doubt he has much more than a hundred million to his name."

"My dad has won enough high-profile cases," Jason said, "that we're certainly well off, but less than half a billion. I don't really pay attention to it, to be honest. As long as I keep getting my allowance, I could care less."

"And just how much is your allowance, Jase?" Lucas asked.

"My base allowance is a thousand dollars a week."

"Base allowance? You mean you could get more?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Jason replied. "At report card time, Mom gives me a bonus for about two weeks following each report card. An extra hundred dollars for every A and fifty for B's. So, if I have a particularly good report card, I can almost double my allowance for two weeks."

"Damn," Lucas said. "Dad is nowhere near that generous with me and he is a billionaire."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Oliver said. "Lionel has never struck me as being the sharing type. He'd probably much prefer to keep all of his money for himself, so I imagine the idea that he should share with his children likely galls him to no end."

"Yeah, you're right," Lucas said. "In fact, over the summer he stops my allowance. If I want money, I either have to save up my allowance from during the school year or go work at LuthorCorp in the mail room, because dear old Dad has insured that nobody will hire me because he wants me to be totally dependent on him and his company. And let me tell you, it really isn't fun working at LuthorCorp when many of the executives look down on you as being the bastard kid that never should have been born."

"Nobody has actually said that to you have they?" Geoffrey asked.

"No, nobody has ever said it to my face," Lucas answered. "But I've heard the whispers behind my back. Dad doesn't trust me to handle anything too important, so I usually end up delivering the mail in the charitable arm of LuthorCorp, where Lex's mother worked before she died. As such, the employees there are very loyal to her and her memory, so since I was the result of one of Dad's many affairs, I'm not looked at too kindly by any of them. They seem to think it's an insult to Lillian Luthor's memory that I'm even allowed to draw breath."

"So, the fact that your Dad married your mother hasn't helped?" Clark asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Lucas asked in response. "If anything, I think that made it worse. Remember, my dad was a widower for less than two months, considering that Lillian died in October and my Dad remarried in December, two weeks before the two-month anniversary of Lillian’s death. It should go without saying that there’s several people who have a problem with that, as they think Lillian was barely cold when Dad remarried and that it was extremely insensitive of him to do that. And more than a few people have decided to blame me for that, as if their choices are somehow my fault, never mind the fact that I was only two years old at the time."

"Man that sucks," Geoffrey said, as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

Before anyone else could comment further, however, the unmistakable sound of an incoming helicopter could be heard.

"Sounds like Drew is here," Oliver said, as he stood up. Turning to look at Jason, he grinned and asked, "I bet you can't wait to get on all fours for him, huh?"

"Man, shut up!" Jason exclaimed, as he balled up his napkin and threw it at Oliver's head, all the while hoping that the blush he knew was there wasn't too visible.

-o-0-o-

Following Drew's arrival, the group decided to stay at the lodge and relax for the rest of the day, giving Drew some time to rest from his long flight from New Orleans. While the Sterling Industries jet was equipped so that Drew could have slept on the plane, he had never been able to do that. He's tried a few times to fall asleep on the plane but it just never worked. Once Brigitte and the rest of the staff left for the day, it took all of about ten seconds for them to decide to head into the screening room, where they decided to forego more traditional movies in favor of raiding the porn collection again.

Much like the last time, they started with a straight porn flick. This was not only because of the fact that Geoffrey was straight, because Clark, Oliver, and Jason were all bisexual, so they had no problems watching it. Drew and Lucas were gay, but they could handle watching a guy have sex with a girl because they still got to see a hot naked guy on the screen.

About twenty minutes into the second movie, which was bisexual porn this time, Lucas got up and said he was going to the bathroom. Which was true, but it wasn't because he had to use it. No, he had a more pressing issue to deal with. Clark suspected the real reason Lucas had gone and making a similar excuse, he headed out to find the younger man.

Upon leaving the screening room, Clark scanned the house with his x-ray vision and quickly found Lucas in the downstairs half-bath. He was sitting on the toilet, but Clark could clearly see that the lid was down and that Lucas was in the midst of pleasuring himself. Walking over to the door, Clark x-rayed the knob and confirmed that Lucas had locked the door. Clark wasn't going to let a little thing like a lock stop him, however, and was thus grinning as he pulled his keys from his pocket, found the right key, and let himself in.

A startled Lucas jumped when he heard a key in the lock before the door opened and Clark walked in, who closed the door behind him, making sure to relock it.

"Clark," Lucas said, as he blushed several shades of red at being caught in the act by the person he had just been fantasizing about.

"I just had a funny feeling that you didn't have to use the bathroom," Clark said as he came closer and then dropped onto his knees in front of Lucas. Raising an eyebrow and giving the younger man a lascivious grin, he asked, "Would you like some help with that?"

Lucas' eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he gulped and asked, "You mean?"

"Sure why not?" Clark asked. "Unless you don't want me to help you?"

"No, no, I want you to," Lucas answered quickly, as Clark moved as if to stand up. "I just wasn't expecting you to offer."

"Why?" Clark asked. "You're a good looking kid."

Scowling, Lucas said, "I'm not a kid."

"As long as you're a year younger than me, I can call you whatever I want," Clark said. "Now, would you like to continue talking or move on to doing more interesting things?"

"Definitely move on," Lucas said without any hesitation.

"Alright then," Clark said with a grin, before he leaned down and licked the tip of Lucas' cock, which elicited a pleased moan from him.

After teasing and licking the head a couple of times, Clark ran his tongue up and down the length of the seven-inch shaft a few times, before moving a bit further down and giving the same treatment to the twin orbs hanging beneath it. Unsurprisingly, Lucas was loving every moment of this. He had leaned back against the toilet tank and spread his legs as far as he could with his pants and underwear pooled at his ankles to give Clark as much access as possible.

"Oh Clark," Lucas moaned, as Clark ran his tongue up the underside of the younger man's cock, pausing to swirl his tongue around on the head, before licking down from the head to the base again. Clark was slightly nervous due to the fact that he had never actually done this before. He'd seen it done in porn movies obviously, but seeing something and doing something are oftentimes very different things. Just because you've seen something done doesn't necessarily mean you're going to be able to do it yourself. Although if Lucas' moans of pleasure were anything to go by, Clark wasn't doing that bad of a job for his first time giving a blowjob. Of course, then again, he wasn't sure it could be called a blowjob since he hadn't actually taken Lucas' cock into his mouth yet.

After a few more minutes of teasing, Lucas groaned and said, "Clark, please, stop teasing."

Grinning at Lucas, Clark asked, "What you're not enjoying this?"

"No, I'm enjoying but, I came in here for a reason and I'd very much like to get on with it."

"Patience is a virtue you know.”

"Fuck patience!" Lucas exclaimed. "I want my dick in your mouth yesterday!"

"Language, Luke," Clark said with a grin, as he wagged his finger at the younger man. Then after a moment, he got a devilish grin on his face and said, "Hmm, I tell you what Luke. I'll stop teasing you and give you what you want, if you'll agree to give me what I want."

"Anything, Clark. I'll do anything, just please suck me already!" Lucas said, the desperation in his tone quite evident.

"I'd be careful there, Luke," Clark warned. "Since you had to say that word and give me ideas, that's what I want."

It took a moment for Lucas, in his pleasure-induced haze, to realize exactly what Clark was saying, but after a moment he said, "Clark, if you stop teasing and suck me, then fine my ass is yours. Just please!"

"Good enough," Clark said with a grin before lowering his head again, briefly swirling his tongue around on the swollen purple head of Lucas' cock, before opening his mouth wide and taking it into his mouth. Being careful to keep his lips covering his teeth, Clark slowly worked his way down the shaft, allowing himself to get used to having a cock in his mouth. After a few moments, he found his nose buried in the light brown patch of hair at the base of Lucas' cock and he paused to inhale the scent which he found he rather liked. Then after another moment, he began going back up until just the head remained inside his mouth, before going back down, as Lucas moaned.

-o-0-o-

Meanwhile, back in the screening room, Oliver, Drew, and Jason were watching a particularly hot gay porn scene. Geoffrey had, of course, left when the gay porn started, heading upstairs to his bedroom, which he had all to himself this trip. If Alden had been able to come, then they would have been sharing, but Geoffrey certainly wasn't going to complain about getting a room of his own for the week. Of the other occupants of the lodge, Lucas also had his own room. Everyone else, however, was sharing. Clark with Oliver and Jason with Drew.

This left one bedroom in the lodge unoccupied, but even if there were more people on the trip, that room would always be unoccupied. It was the master bedroom – Robert’s and Laura's room - and much like their room at the mansion in Star City, it hadn't been used since they'd died. The staffs of both properties kept them clean, but otherwise the rooms were basically museums to Robert and Laura, with everything left exactly as they’d left them.

Drew left the screening room saying he was tired from his flight, but Jason knew better. He had intimate knowledge of his friend, after all, and recognized all of his body language. The real reason for Drew's departure was not tiredness, but a desire to go take a shower and put on clean clothes - specifically clean underwear. It had always amazed Jason and he still didn't understand it, but Drew had the ability to orgasm without touching himself. And just from the way he was walking when he left, Jason knew immediately that watching the two guys on screen going at it had made his friend cream his pants and now he wanted to change because sitting around in come soaked clothes wasn't very comfortable.

After watching the movie silently for another few minutes, Oliver cleared his throat and said, "Hey Jase?"

"Yeah Ollie?"

"How about we shut this down," Oliver said. "And have some fun?"

"You mean that kind of fun?" Jason asked, as he motioned towards the screen.

Even in the darkened room, Jason, who was sitting right next to the blond, had no trouble seeing the slight blush that came over his cheeks, as he nodded and said, "Yeah, that kind of fun."

"You've never done it before, have you?" Jason asked, noticing that Oliver seemed as if he genuinely wanted to do it, but at the same time was nervous about it.

"No, Jase, you'd be my first," Oliver said. "So can we?"

"I don't see why not," Jason responded with a grin. "So, my room or yours?"

"Mine, it's closer," Oliver said as he reached over to the control panel and pressed the button to shut down the movie, before standing up and heading out of the room, with Jason hot on his heels.

Just before they reached the door to the room Oliver was sharing with Clark, Jason grabbed him around the waist and pushed him against a nearby wall. The blond billionaire was just about to ask what was going on when Jason's lips on his cut him off. _‘He's definitely a good kisser - way better than Andrew,’_ Oliver thought. 

At the time, he had certainly enjoyed the kiss with Andrew, so he didn’t feel like he’d missed out on anything by having Andrew be his first kiss. However, looking back on it, Oliver couldn’t help but find it to be more than a little weird, due to the fact that Oliver knew that before Andrew became the chauffeur at the age of nineteen, he had babysat for an infant Oliver on more than one occasion while Robert and Laura were attending a charity event.

So, knowing that Andrew had changed his diapers several times added a certain level of weirdness to the whole situation. And that was without even considering the fact that Oliver and Andrew had a common relative in their great-great-great-grandfather, Michael Queen, who’d had an illegitimate son named Kellen Forrester with the housemaid back in the 1800’s. Andrew was a direct descendant, which meant that Andrew and Oliver were fourth cousins.

Deepening the kiss, Jason pushed Oliver against the wall more fully as he ground their hips together, both of them uncomfortably hard. Of course, at their age, that was a state they found themselves in quite often since just about everything was enough to set off their hormones and make them want sex. They were guys after all, and teenagers, so it would be totally accurate to say that they spent large amounts of their time thinking about sex. Oliver was well acquainted with his hand, but he had never actually had sex before. Despite some nagging feelings of nervousness, however, Oliver was determined to enjoy himself with Jason tonight and finally lose his virginity.

As they parted for air, Oliver said, "Shall we move this into my room?"

Jason, his tone a bit breathless, nodded and said, "Yeah, let's."

Releasing Oliver, Jason grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door to Oliver's bedroom, which he promptly opened and stepped inside before he stopped dead in his tracks. Oliver walked right into Jason's back and took a moment to recover, before he looked over at the bed and saw what had caused Jason to stop so abruptly. Lucas was naked on Clark's bed - with Clark's manhood buried to the hilt inside of him.

Oliver groaned and quickly turned away. That was the last thing he wanted to see. Sure, he'd seen Clark naked before. They'd been roommates at Excelsior during their freshman and sophomore years and their room had only one bathroom. They also shared a bedroom at home, even though there were more than enough spare rooms at the mansion that they wouldn't have had to. So it was only natural that they'd seen each other in every stage of dress. Oliver didn't mind seeing his brother naked, but seeing his brother fucking a guy was taking things a little too far.

The groan drew Lucas' and Clark's attention, as they paused in what they were doing and looked over towards the doorway. Lucas blushed and Clark said, "Damn it, I thought I locked that."

A lascivious grin plastered on his face, Jason said, "I am so glad you didn't, Clark. Damn you two are hot together."

"Well that makes one of us," Oliver said. "I think I'm going to be scarred for life."

"Am I that bad looking?" Lucas asked.

"No, Luke, you're fine," Oliver said. "Really fine. It's not you that's the problem."

"Ollie, we share a bedroom," Clark said. "You've seen me naked before."

"Yeah but I've never seen you having sex before," Oliver said. "And I so wish I could go back to not having seen it."

"Why?" Jason asked. "How is this any different than watching a porn flick?"

"Would you really want to watch a porn flick starring your brother?" Oliver asked.

"I don't have a brother," Jason pointed out with a grin. He was enjoying this, the little bastard.

"I know that you dolt," Oliver said. "But, if you did would you want to watch?"

"Sure why not?" Jason asked.

"Ollie, you're wasting your time with him," Clark pointed out. "Considering his fantasies about you and me getting it on, I really don't think he'd have a problem with watching his brother have sex with someone if he had one."

"Yeah, he'd probably want to join in," Lucas said. He wasn't quite as flushed with embarrassment as he had been mere moments ago, but he was still a bit red. He was one of the few students at Excelsior who was in a single room, so up until recently, he'd never been naked in front of anyone other than himself. Yes, he'd skinny-dipped in the pool with the other guys, but a total of two experiences of being naked in front of others did not equate to total comfort with the situation. He thought he looked good, but that didn't mean that he wanted everyone and their mother to see him naked. And the fact that he was on all fours with Clark's dick shoved up his ass didn't really help matters either.

"Hey you know, Luke, that's a great idea," Jason said before turning towards Oliver and asking, "How about it?"

"How about what?" Oliver asked, still pointedly not looking in the direction of the bed.

"How about we join Clark and Luke?" Jason asked, his tone clearly indicating that he thought what he'd meant should have been obvious.

Oliver shook his head and said, "No way, Jason," at the same time that Clark said, "Hell no, Jase."

"Spoilsports," Jason said.

"Can we get out of here now, please?" Oliver asked. "We can go to your room, Jase, but let's please get out of here."

"Okay, okay," Jason said, before he grinned as he looked at Clark and Lucas and said, "You two can go back to what you were doing."

"Thanks," Clark said as he pulled out of Lucas until just the head of his cock remained, before pushing himself back in, causing the younger teen to moan in a wanton fashion, "but just so you know, nobody was asking for your permission."

"Details, details," Jason said in a dismissive tone with a wave of his hand before he left the room and led Oliver down to his room.

Once there, Oliver felt the need to sit down, so he sat down on the nearest bed to the door and said, "I feel like gouging my eyes out."

"Oh honestly, Ollie, it wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was," Oliver said. "I gave a bad example earlier, so new one: would you want to walk in and see your parents having sex?"

At this Jason groaned, before whining "Ah man, don't put sick thoughts in my head please."

"You do that fine all on your own, Jase," Oliver commented. "Anyway, walking in on Clark," and here Oliver visibly shivered, "doing it is not something I ever wanted to see. Just as I imagine you really don't want to see..."

"Don't say it, please!" Jason interrupted. "Okay. I get it. You're traumatized now."

"Yes, I am," Oliver agreed.

"Still up for some fun though?"

"Are you kidding?" Oliver asked. "Seeing Clark and Luke totally killed the mood for me... although, we might be able to get it back if you shut up and get over here."

"I can do that," Jason said as he came over to the bed, pushed Oliver back a bit and proceeded to give him a lap dance, as he pulled the green sweater the blond was wearing over his head. Continuing to gyrate his hips against Oliver's, Jason leaned down and kissed him while he unbuckled the other's belt. Oliver meanwhile, desperate to get the images he'd just seen out of his head, threw himself into what was happening, as he wrapped his arms around Jason's torso and massaged the flesh briefly before he dipped his hands lower until he could shove them down the back of Jason's pants. It was then that Oliver realized, much to his delight, that Jason wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Going commando are we?" Oliver asked as he squeezed Jason's cheeks.

"Well, we weren't planning on going out today," Jason said, as he finished unbuckling Oliver's belt and began working on the buttons of his button-fly jeans, "so, I figured I wouldn't need them."

"And I'm sure the hope that you'd get lucky had nothing to do with it," Oliver said with a knowing grin.

"Oh it may have," Jason said. "Although I've already gotten lucky once today, so, this is icing."

"Really?" Oliver asked, as he squeezed Jason's cheeks again before pulling his hands out and moving around to unbuckle his friend's belt. "So was it Drew? Or your hand?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that second option," Jason said, as he leaned down and lightly bit the blond's earlobe, before whispering, "Of course it was Drew you dolt. We do share a room after all."

"So you two do it often?"

"Practically every day," Jason said.

"What?" Oliver asked. "Man I'm clearly in the wrong room. Why'd I end up getting stuck with a straight guy as my roommate?"

"Just unlucky I guess," Jason said as he ground his hips into Oliver's again, before he stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Oliver asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jason answered. "Just thought it would be easier to get our pants off if we separated for a minute."

"True enough," Oliver said, before standing up and pushing his jeans down, followed by the hunter green boxers that he wore beneath. Oliver's manhood stood at attention, having gone back up during the lap dance. "So, do you like what you see?"

Jason licked his lips and nodded. "Yeah, I definitely like."

"So how do I measure up to Drew?" Oliver asked, unable to help from asking.

Studying Oliver's cock for a moment, Jason said, "I think you're about half-an-inch shorter than he is, but you're still nicely hung."

Jason then let go of his pants, which he'd been holding up until now as Oliver had undone the belt and buttons, allowing them to pool at his ankles. Grinning at Oliver, Jason asked, "You like?"

Oliver nodded as he laid back down on the bed and said, "I'd like even more if it was touching mine."

"That can be arranged," Jason said, as he moved to lay down on top of Oliver. Both of them moaned slightly as their cocks met for the first time without any clothes covering them up. Lying down fully on top of Oliver, Jason reveled at the skin to skin contact for a moment, something which he always enjoyed with Drew and found no less enjoyable with Oliver, before capturing the blond's lips in a passionate kiss.

Concentrating on the kiss, neither one of them saw the door to the ensuite bathroom opening until someone cleared their throat. Breaking their kiss and turning in the direction of the noise, they spotted Drew standing there wearing nothing but a towel. Robert had made sure that all of the bedrooms and bathrooms in the house were completely soundproof to insure complete privacy for guests, so Oliver wasn't surprised that Drew had apparently been in the shower and he hadn't heard it running.

"Hey Drew," Jason said.

"Hey Jase," Drew said. "Decided to have a bit of fun I see."

"Yeah," Jason confirmed.

"That's okay, right?" Oliver asked, unsure. He didn't know exactly what Jason and Drew's relationship was. Were they simply friends with benefits? Or was it something more than that?

"Course it’s okay, Ollie," Drew said. "Jase and I aren't exclusive. Although, if you're going to do it on my bed, I do hope you plan to include me in your fun."

Jason grinned. "Fine by me. Ollie?"

Oliver grinned. "Drop the towel and get over here Sterling."

Drew smiled, as he dropped his towel to reveal his own naked body, his cock in a half-flaccid state. He'd already come in the screening room and had then jacked off in the shower, but watching Oliver and Jason was making him hard again. Joining the other two men on his bed, Drew pulled Jason into a passionate kiss, with obvious tongue action. Oliver just laid back and watched for a moment, before he began feeling left out and cleared his throat. "Um, guys, don't forget about me."

Breaking the kiss, Drew grinned at Oliver and said, "Oh you needn't worry about that Queen. You're pretty unforgettable." Dragging his eyes over Oliver's body, lingering on his cock for a moment, he then added, "And not all that far from how I imagined you."

"Imagined me?"

Jason grinned at that and said, "Yeah, when Drew and I aren't having sex, we like to people watch. Otherwise known as undressing them with our eyes and comparing notes on what we think they look like naked."

"And whether we want to fuck them or not," Drew added with a grin. "Of course, Jase is bi, so he fantasizes about quite a few girls as well as guys. Can't say I'm very interested in the girls, but the guys, well, bring 'em on."

"Less talking, more action," Jason said, prompting Drew to shake his head as he looked at Oliver and said, "In case you didn't already notice, which is unlikely, Jase is a total horn dog."

Oliver laughed and said, "Yeah, I'd noticed."

Moving into a more comfortable position, Drew then leaned down and kissed Oliver, gently at first, but getting more passionate after a few minutes. Jason, meanwhile, began sucking on the blond's neck, determined to make it so that Oliver would have to wear turtlenecks for a few days if he didn't want anyone to see the hickey.

-o-0-o-

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have Chapter Six of Brotherly Love. I do hope that you enjoyed it. Under my newly adopted update schedule, I’ll be posting two more chapters of this story after this one before I move on to the fifth story in my schedules which is my Harry Potter fic The Journey Begins/Along the Journey. So, stay tuned for more to come.
> 
> Questions? Comments? Suggestions? I love hearing from my readers, so feel free to contact me in a review, by email, my Yahoo group, or on Twitter @JVascardi.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relate to the television show Smallville are the property of its creators. I am not profiting from this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only things about this story that I own are the storylines, places, and characters that are not featured on the show.
> 
> Pairings: Eventual Clark/Oliver, Jason/OMC, Eventual Lucas/Whitney
> 
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Alternate Universe, Language, Violence, M/M Sex, M/M/M Sex, Incest, Mpreg, Original Characters

Brotherly Love  
Written by J.C. Vascardi

-o-0-o-

_Previously in ‘Brotherly Love’…_

-o-0-o-

Drew Sterling arrives at the Queen Ski Lodge to join his friends. The boys watch some porn, before Clark and Lucas lose their virginity to each other. Oliver is traumatized when he sees Clark and Lucas fucking, but manages to get over it fairly quickly with Jason’s help and then finds himself in a threesome, as Drew joins them, saying that they’d better be including him since they’re doing it on his bed.

-o-0-o-

Chapter Seven

-o-0-o-

Several days later…

Like all good things, the skiing trip had to end eventually, because as much as Clark, Oliver, Lucas, Geoffrey, Jason, and Drew may have wanted to stay in Zermatt, they all knew that they had to be getting back home. Even Clark and Oliver, who were orphans, didn’t think for even a fraction of a second that it would be a good idea to try to skip out of school and stay on in Switzerland because even though their guardians, Gabriel and Moira Sullivan, were technically on their payroll, they knew that it wouldn’t stop them from coming to Switzerland and dragging them back home by their ears if necessary.

Landing at the small, private airfield for corporate jets in Metropolis at around eight in the evening, the boys said their goodbyes, before splitting up and heading to their respective homes. They all were very thankful that they’d managed to get some sleep on the plane and that they still had one day left of their vacation before they’d have to go back to school, because if they’d had to get up in the morning to go to school, they all doubted that they’d be able to. Even Clark, who it could be argued didn’t need as much sleep as a normal human, seeing as how he wasn’t even human, doubted that the time difference and the resulting jet lag would have allowed him to be up and ready to go back to school in the morning.

The next morning, or perhaps the next afternoon would be more appropriate considering how late they’d slept, Clark and Oliver sat down to breakfast in the kitchen of their loft in the Queen Tower in Metropolis. When their parents were alive, they’d usually stayed at the Metropolis Alexandria Hotel while in town, but since that was owned by Lionel Luthor, Clark and Oliver didn’t want any of the Queen money going to the Luthors, so they had the top two floors of the Queen Tower—the Metropolis headquarters of Queen Industries—which had previously only been used as storage renovated into a modern loft apartment. Gabriel, Moira, and their daughter Chloe also lived in Queen Tower, although in a much smaller apartment below Clark’s and Oliver’s, which was on the same floor as Robert Queen’s former office and the board room.

As he was cutting the slice of ham on his plate, Oliver said, “So, back to Excelsior tomorrow.”

Clark nodded, as he took a bite of his toast. “Yes, Spring Break ended way too soon if you ask me.”

“Oh I agree, although I guess we can look forward to summer now.”

“True and at least we had a good time in Zermatt.”

“Yeah the slopes were great, weren’t they?”

“Yes, although I can’t say that I was referring to the slopes when I said we had a good time.”

Oliver briefly closed his eyes, as he said, “Yes, Clark, I know what you meant. I’m just trying not to think about it.”

“Seeing my dick in Luke’s ass was really that traumatizing to you?”

“Yes, it was. I honestly think I’m going to be scarred for life.”

Clark rolled his eyes. “Oh, Ollie, it wasn’t that bad.” After a moment of silence, he grinned and said, “And if it makes you feel any better, I lost control of my x-ray vision when I came, so I saw through the wall into Jason’s and Drew’s bedroom.”

Oliver’s eyes widened slightly, as he asked, “Really?”

“Yes, really, Ollie, and let me tell you I got quite the eye full. Any guesses on just what I might have seen?”

“I have no clue,” Oliver said, even as he thought, _‘Oh please God don’t let him have seen me with both Jason’s and Drew’s dicks in my ass.’_

As if reading his thoughts, Clark grinned and said, “How did you ever manage to fit both of their dicks in your ass at the same time? And for that matter, why would you even try that?”

Oliver sighed as he mentally cursed… whomever. “It was Jason’s idea.”

“Yeah and that right there should have given you pause, Ollie.”

Oliver blushed redder than a tomato as he said, “It did. I really wasn’t sure if it was a good idea or not, especially considering that I was a virgin, but Jason and Drew convinced me that it would be okay. They’d both been in me separately before that and said that between that, the prep they’d done beforehand, and the lube, that it’d be fine.”

“And was it?”

“It didn’t hurt as much as I initially thought it would,” Oliver answered. “And I’ll admit I enjoyed it, but it’s definitely not something I’m going to want to do again anytime soon.”

“Well, just be glad that the others don’t know about my powers,” Clark said with a grin. “Because if it wasn’t for that, I so would have said something on the plane home.”

Oliver sighed. “I’m never going to hear the end of this, am I?”

Shaking his head, Clark said, “Nope.”

Silently eating their breakfasts for the next few minutes, Oliver finally said, “On a totally unrelated note, am I the only one who got a bad vibe from Hampton before we left?”

“No, I felt the same way,” Clark answered. “Honestly, I’ve never liked the man.”

“Yeah, neither have I,” Oliver said as he took a sip of his orange juice. “He definitely wouldn’t have been my first choice for who should run the company. Of course, we were only nine when Mom and Dad died, so despite the fact that it’s our company, we weren’t asked for our opinions.”

“Indeed we weren’t and I agree, I definitely wouldn’t have picked Bernard Hampton. Honestly, if I’d had to pick someone I’d have picked Adrian Wilcox, because Dad was grooming him as a backup in case neither one of us wanted to run the company.”

“Yeah I don’t get why Dad’s will didn’t name Adrian. He seemed like the logical choice and they definitely got along well, so I was shocked when Hampton was named CEO.”

“Yes, well, you remember what the lawyer said. Dad’s will was written in 1982 and Adrian didn’t start at the company until 1983. Unfortunately, Dad never updated it or made his wishes known so, the courts allowed the company that managed our trust funds while the estate was in probate to pick the CEO.”

“Considering that they’re not managing the trusts anymore, why exactly did we never change the CEO?”

“Because we were kids and didn’t really care,” Clark said. “Plus, when everything was said and done, Andrew became the trustee and the lawyers advised him to keep Hampton on as the CEO because they thought it would look bad for the company to have three different CEOs within such a short period of time.”

Both boys were silent for a few more minutes as they ate, before Oliver asked, “Wasn’t Adrian transferred here to the Metropolis office?”

Clark was silent for a moment, before he said, “Yes, he was, actually. Why?”

“Because I think after we finish eating, we should go say hello,” Oliver said in a rather cryptic tone that left Clark wondering just what was going on in his brother’s head. He recognized the look on his face, however, and knew that whatever it was, he’d enjoy it.

-o-0-o-

Nearly an hour later, after they’d both finished eating and gone upstairs to shower, the suit and tie clad Queen brothers got into the lift which would take them down from their apartment to the floor that Adrian Wilcox’s office was on. Some people might have found it strange that Clark and Oliver would wear suits and ties, as it’s not attire that most teenagers would willingly choose, but Clark and Oliver were used to them. They did, after all, attend a very expensive boarding school where suits and ties were part of the uniform. Plus, as Oliver had told Clark as they were dressing, this was more than just a friendly chat with an old friend, so he figured they should dress the part of corporate executive, even though they weren’t actually executives.

Adrian Wilcox had a corner office on the twentieth floor of Queen Tower, which was four floors below Clark’s and Oliver’s apartment. So, arriving in the small outer office, Oliver smiled at Adrian’s secretary and said, “Hello, Evelyn.”

“Mr. Queen, sir,” Evelyn said. “What a pleasant surprise.”

“How are you?” Clark asked.

“I’m doing very well, thank you,” Evelyn answered.

“And the baby?” Oliver asked. “You were on maternity leave not that long ago, weren’t you?”

Evelyn nodded. “Yes, Mr. Queen and my son, Evan, is doing quite well. He’s down in the daycare room as we speak.”

A very popular addition to Queen Industries before Robert died was the in-house daycare facilities that allowed all the employees to bring their young children to work with them and thus not have to pay for daycare. Bernard Hampton had tried to discontinue it as a cost-cutting measure four years ago, but Clark and Oliver, as the owners of the company, overruled him. Their relationship had been strained ever since, as it was clear that Bernard did not appreciate being told that he couldn’t do something when he was the CEO of the company. Especially when the people telling him he couldn’t do what he wanted were the at the time twelve-year-old owners of the company.

“Is Adrian in?” Clark asked.

“He is,” Evelyn answered. “I don’t suppose you have an appointment?”

Oliver flashed her an apologetic smile and said, “No, I’m afraid not.”

Evelyn smiled. “Well, I guess I can let that go, just this once.” Pressing a button on her desk phone she picked it up and said, “Mr. Wilcox, Clark and Oliver Queen are here to see you.”

After a short pause, she said, “Yes, sir,” before hanging up the receiver and motioning towards the double doors. “Go on in.”

As they entered the office, forty-two-year-old Adrian Wilcox stood and rounded his desk, as he said, “Mr. Queen and Mr. Queen, what a pleasant surprise.”

“No need to be so formal, Ian,” Clark said as he shook hands with Adrian. “You’re a family friend, after all.”

“Not to mention basically being our father’s right hand,” Oliver added with a grin.

Adrian laughed, as he motioned for them to take seats. “Yes, I remember the gag gift you two gave your father and me for Christmas that time.”

Clark and Oliver both laughed as they thought back to the Christmas when they were eight and had conspired with their mother to have a custom suit tailored for Robert and Adrian which when worn would turn them into conjoined twins, with only two arms between them. When they gave the gift to their father and Adrian, they specifically said that it had to Adrian's right arm in the corresponding sleeve, since he was Robert’s right hand man. It was perhaps an odd gift, but as billionaires, the Queens had been in the habit of giving each other gag gifts because they already had basically everything else.

“That was a fun Christmas, wasn’t it?” Clark asked.

“Maybe for you two,” Adrian said, “as I can honestly say that when I accepted the invitation to join your family for Christmas, I really wasn’t expecting to have to strip down to my underwear and put on a conjoined suit with my boss. But Robert and I had no choice after you two turned on the puppy dog eyes.”

“Oh come on Adrian, you know you liked it,” Oliver said. “You and Dad kept it on for the rest of the night, after all. If you were only humoring us you would have put it on for a few minutes and then changed back into the clothes you’d been wearing.”

“Funny I seem to recall Robert and I saying we were going to do that and having a certain pair of little boys grabbing onto us and insisting that we couldn’t.”

Clark and Oliver shared a look, before they said in unison, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Adrian shook his head and grinned at their innocent act that he wasn’t believing for a second. Thinking back on the night, Adrian knew that he’d been a bit embarrassed at the time, although he could now honestly say that he wished that he and Robert had had the opportunity to wear that suit a second time, as Clark and Oliver had extracted a promise from them that the suit would be their costume at the annual Queen Industries Halloween party the following year. Unfortunately, it never happened since Robert and Laura died in mid-October. Adrian couldn’t help but think that he’d gladly wear that suit with Robert every day for the rest of his life if it meant that Robert and Laura were still alive.

“Anyway, I’m sure you didn’t come to talk to me about that suit, although in case you were wondering, it’s still hanging in my closet,” Adrian said, as he’d been given the suit after Robert and Laura died since it was reasoned that it was half Adrian’s anyway.

“You’re right, we didn’t,” Clark said. “Although it was a nice diversion from the serious reason we’re here.”

Adrian nodded, as he sat down behind his desk. “What can I do for you?”

“What’s your take on Bernard Hampton?” Oliver asked.

“Truthfully?” Adrian asked, prompting both Clark and Oliver to nod. “I think he’s an arrogant, incompetent jackass who wouldn’t know a good business deal from a hole in the ground. I swear I’ll never understand why that company that temporarily managed your trusts thought he’d be a good replacement for Robert. As if anyone could ever truly replace Robert Queen.”

“We appreciate your honesty,” Clark said with an approving nod. “And we agree with you that he’s incompetent since the floundering stock price proves that. It’s been seven years since our father died and yet the stock price has never recovered to the level it was when he was alive.”

Oliver nodded. “Yes, if Hampton truly was as good as he makes himself out to be, then he should have been able to at least match the company’s previous success, but he hasn’t.”

“Ollie and I met him at the airport in Metropolis before we went on our ski trip,” Clark said. “He arrived with the jet since I guess he had a meeting at Hunter Tech. Something about the way he was acting thought made Ollie and I suspicious.”

“I’m not surprised,” Adrian commented. “To be honest, I’m surprised you weren’t suspicious before now, because the reports I’ve been seeing aren’t good. If things keep going the way they have been, I’m afraid the company is going to be facing serious financial difficulty which will likely force us to start selling off assets.”

Oliver frowned. “Which would probably also mean layoffs, which our father always wanted to avoid at all costs, even if it ended up costing him money.”

“Indeed, Robert was something of a rebel in the business community,” Adrian said. “Since he cared way more for his employees than he did about making a profit. Of course, I truly believe it was the loyalty that nurtured in the employees that made the company successful. And even now with an incompetent CEO, it’s that loyalty that’s carried us through the last seven years, but I’m afraid even that is reaching its limits.”

“Are things really that bad?” Clark asked. “Because none of the reports that Ollie and I have read make it seem as dire as you’re suggesting. Ollie and I do get all the reports that come within ten floors of the CEO’s desk and we do at least skim all of them. What with homework and such we don’t have time to read all of them, but we’ve never seen anything too damning.”

Adrian was quiet for a moment, before he said, “That leaves me wondering if the reports that you’re seeing are the same reports that I’m seeing. Because while you two might not have my MBA, I know from first-hand experience how effective Robert’s training methods were, and I know he was training both of you take over someday, so I’m sure you both knew this company inside and out by the time that Robert passed away.”

“True,” Oliver agreed.

Everyone was silent for a moment, until finally Clark said, “Can you come up to our loft after work today, Ian? And bring as many reports as you can carry without raising any eyebrows? I think perhaps it would be a good idea if we compared what you’ve been seeing to what we’ve been seeing.”

“Of course,” Adrian said almost immediately. “I should be done around five. My briefcase has a good amount of space in it, so I’ll gather as many reports as I can fit inside of it and then come upstairs around five-thirty to six?”

“That works. We’ll have Moira cook something and we can make it a working dinner. You like Italian, right?”

“Sounds good to me, Oliver, and yes, I do like Italian.”

-o-0-o-

Later that evening found Clark, Oliver, and Adrian sitting at the table in the dining room of the loft. Chloe and Moira were in the kitchen, while Gabe stood by ready to get anything that his young employers might need. Clark had been tempted to run to Star City to grab Andrew, but ultimately decided against it, although since he was their trust manager, Oliver felt that Andrew should at least join the meeting via speakerphone.

“This is totally ridiculous,” Clark said, as he scanned one of the reports that was sent to him and Oliver, and then compared it to the seemingly identical one that Adrian had brought with him from the office. “These reports are similar, but very different.”

Oliver nodded. “Yeah, I’ve noticed the same thing,” as he too was comparing two of the reports. “It looks like the reports we were sent were doctored to prevent us from noticing anything wrong, while Adrian was presumably given the correct reports without any alterations.”

Shaking his head, Adrian said, “Actually, I got the same reports you did, but I suspected something was off with them, especially after our conversation this afternoon. So when you left, I may have called my hacker nephew, who I may have left alone in my office for a while with my computer. Let’s just say that he had some very interesting things to show me when I returned.”

“Adrian, are you saying that you let your nephew hack the company network?” Andrew asked.

“I didn’t tell him to,” Adrian said in his defense, and Clark and Oliver both grinned at the look on Adrian’s face. “But, I have no control over what he does with my computer when I’m not there to keep an eye on him, now do I?” After a moment, he added, “And I somehow doubt that even if I had told him to hack the network that Clark and Oliver would be mad at me.”

Oliver nodded. “Considering the fact that it seems like someone is going through an awful lot of trouble to hide things from us about our company, I’m definitely not mad about someone hacking the system when it’s to my benefit.”

“Indeed,” Clark agreed. “You nephew is your older sister’s son, right?” Adrian nodded. “Honestly, I’m thinking we should offer him a job. The head of the IT department had previously told us that the company network was impenetrable, but apparently not so much for your nephew. Now, I suppose the fact that he used a network computer of a high executive may have helped, but even then, I’m sure he’d have some good insights into how we could tighten security.”

“I’ll pass on the offer to him,” Adrian said. “Anyway, it certainly seems clear to me that someone is funneling money from just about every deal that Queen Industries makes into other projects. Projects, by the way, that I’ve never even heard of and considering that I’m supposedly in charge of all the Metropolis operations, I find it very disconcerting that some of these projects are based around our operations here in Metropolis and yet I’ve never even been made aware of them.”

Clark nodded his head as he looked at the report in front of him and said, “Hmm, I’m seeing the name Braytech Industries several times and I can’t say that I’ve ever heard of them. From the level of business we’re apparently doing with them, you’d think I’d have at least heard of them.”

“Can you get your nephew on the phone, Adrian?” Andrew asked. “His skills have helped us thus far, so maybe he can find something out about this company?”

“He lives only twenty minutes from here,” Adrian said. “And told me that he’d be free for the rest of the evening if I needed anything else, so I could call and ask him to come over?”

Oliver nodded. “Please do.”

Thirty minutes later, Oliver was opening the lift door and greeting twenty-four-year-old Noah Wellert. Oliver had never met Adrian’s nephew before, but he’d heard about him. ‘Can’t say that I remember Adrian mentioning how hot his nephew is… of course, I suppose Adrian wouldn’t notice that, even though I know he does prefer men.’

“So, my uncle tells me you want some information on a company?” Noah asked, as he walked over to the dining table that they were all sitting at and setting down his laptop case.

“Yes,” Clark said. “Specifically a Braytech Industries. It seems that QI is doing a lot of business with them and yet I’ve never even heard of them.”

Noah nodded. “Okay, just give me a minute to get setup and then I’ll see what I can find out.”

Oliver nodded. “You want anything to eat or drink?”

“I’ve already eaten, but I’d take a Sprite if you’ve got it.”

Oliver was just about to say something when Gabe said, “I’ll be right back with your drink, Mr. Wellert.”

Setting up his computer, Noah called out to Gabe’s retreating form, “Noah, please. Mr. Wellert is my father.”

Ten minutes later, Noah took a sip of his drink, before his hands returned to the keyboard of his computer, flying over it faster than Oliver or Clark had ever seen someone type before. Even Clark wasn’t sure he could type that fast and he had super speed. Of course, he’d never attempted to do much with it other than running. After another half a minute, Noah smiled and said, “Bingo. Braytech Industries. Founded in 1993 in the Cayman Islands. Considering that they have no employees that I can find, I’d say it’s a fair bet that it’s a shell company.”

“Any mention of who owns it?” Andrew’s voice asked over the speakerphone.

“Owned by Davies International,” Noah answered, which prompted him to type something and said, “And low and behold, that also appears to be a shell company, which is owned by EB Industries, which is owned by, of course, yet another shell company.” A little over an hour later, after he’d gone through a nearly draconian web of misdirection that was clearly designed to make people want to give up, he said, “So, Bentrust and Sons is owned by Walsh Enterprises...”

“Wait, what?” a bored looking Clark asked, as he quickly became more alert. “Walsh Enterprises? Wasn’t Uncle Ethan considering changing the name of his company to Walsh Enterprises a few years back?”

Oliver nodded. “Yes, but his shareholders nixed it, if I recall, as the deal that would have diversified the company fell through and they thus decided that there was no reason to change the company name from WalshComm.”

Adrian whistled and said, “Well, I can’t say that I expected to find out that your uncle was involved in all of this.”

Clark shook his head. “Somehow, I can’t say that I’m surprised, because I know Uncle Ethan wasn’t exactly happy when he didn’t get anything from Mom and Dad’s will. From his reaction, you’d think he thought it was a capital offense that Mom and Dad left everything to Oliver and me in equal shares, minus what they left to the Queen Foundation.”

Andrew spoke up over the phone at this. “Yes, I remember that day. He had more than a few choice words when the lawyer revealed the terms of the will. He was angry that he didn’t get anything, but by the time he found out that Mr. and Mrs. Queen had named Gabe and Moira as Clark’s and Oliver’s guardians and then named me as the trustee of their trust funds, I thought he was ready to have a heart attack, since he’d have no control or access whatsoever to any of the Queen money.”

Oliver shook his head. “By the time Mom died, Uncle Ethan hadn’t even talked to her in seven years. Is it really any wonder that she and Dad didn’t name him in any capacity?”

“No, I’d say it isn’t,” Noah said. “But why would he be so upset that he didn’t get anything? You were their children, after all, so it makes perfect sense that they’d leave everything to you.”

Clark grinned. “I think the main reason he was upset was because WalshComm was founded by our late grandfather, who left 30% of the company to our mother when he died. Since our parents split all of their holdings equally between Ollie and me, we each own 15% of WalshComm.”

“And who controls the other 70%?” Adrian asked.

“I think Uncle Ethan also got 30% from his father,” Oliver answered. “Unlike QI, WalshComm is a publically traded company and I think the other 40% is what’s in the hands of the various shareholders.”

“Well, I guess that explains it then,” Adrian said. “Your uncle was hoping to get his hands on your mother’s stake in the company so that he’d have a majority and could then overrule the other shareholders.”

“Yes, that’s probably why he was mad,” Clark agreed. “Of course, you’d think that he’d do his level best to get on our good sides. Or at least to get on Andrew’s good side, since as the trustee of our trust funds, Andrew votes our shares until we’re twenty-one. But he hasn’t done that.”

“Why not?” Noah asked.

“Because he knows I’m gay,” Andrew said. “And thus he doesn’t want anything to do with me.”

“How is it that Uncle Ethan knew that and I didn’t?” Clark asked, as he remembered the drinking game they’d played in Zermatt. “Until Ollie mentioned that you were his first kiss on our trip, I didn’t even know you swung that way, Andrew.”

“It’s not really something you needed to know, Clark,” Andrew said. “The only reason that Oliver knows is because I kissed him that time, but that was only after he’d spent several hours moaning about how he was fourteen and had never been kissed. I finally reached the end of my patience and kissed him to shut him up.”

“Except, Andrew, I knew you were gay before that,” Oliver said. “Why do you think I kept complaining to you? While it’s true that you used to babysit me when I was a baby, you’re still the youngest and hottest member of the staff at Queen Manor, so I kept complaining hoping that you’d snap and do something about it. Which you did, so I got what I wanted.”

“Why you manipulative little…” Andrew didn’t finish whatever he was going to say. Or if he did, he said it quietly enough not to be audible over the speakerphone. After a moment of silence, he asked, “And just how pray tell did you know that I was gay?”

“As I told Clark, you’d have to be blind not to notice that, Andrew,” Oliver said. “If you thought you were doing a good job at hiding it, well you weren’t. Of course, it helps that when I was eight, Clark, Chloe, and I were playing hide and seek one day and I hid in one of the empty bedrooms in the servant’s quarters next to yours. Suffice it to say that I heard and saw some things that an eight-year-old probably shouldn’t be hearing or seeing.”

“Oh God, just kill me now,” Andrew said.

“No, no, Andrew, you’re not allowed to die yet,” Clark said. “You’re good eye candy and eye candy is not allowed to die. Besides, I rather think that you and Adrian should hook up.”

“Wait, what?” Adrian asked. “How’d I get into this conversation?”

“Uh, duh?” Clark asked. “Adrian, you’re gay and single.”

Oliver grinned. “So is Andrew actually, so I agree with Clark. You two should hook up.”

Before Andrew or Adrian could comment, Noah, who was busy typing away on his computer, said, without even looking up, “I think they’re right, uncle. I also think you should jump on that because if you don’t, I will. I’ve seen pictures of Andrew, after all, and he’s hot.”

“You’re gay, Noah?” Clark asked.

Shaking his head, Noah said, “Nope, bi. Generally prefer girls, but there are exceptions and Andrew is one I’d definitely be willing to make an exception for.”

“Can we please get back to the matter at hand?” Andrew asked. “And by that I mean the issues with Queen Industries? My love life or the lack thereof is not something I’m comfortable discussing.”

“Yes, please, business before pleasure,” Adrian said.

Noah sighed. “As you wish. Anyway, I just hacked into WalshComm’s network and I think you’ll all be interested to know that apparently Ethan Walsh bought back 12% of the outstanding public stock in the company. He then signed over 10% to a Geoffrey Walsh, although interestingly enough, according to the minutes of the shareholders meetings, Geoffrey has never voted his own shares. Instead, they’re being voted via proxy by one Bernard Hampton.” Looking up from his computer, he added, “Isn’t that the CEO of Queen Industries?”

“Yes, it is,” Oliver confirmed.

“I’m guessing Geoff doesn’t know that he’s a shareholder of WalshComm,” Clark said. “He’s our cousin, obviously, and my roommate at Excelsior. So, we’ve discussed business a few times, including the fact that I own 50% of QI and 15% of WalshComm. So, I rather think that if Geoff knew that he owned 10% of his father’s company he’d have mentioned that.”

“Is it possible that your uncle might have pressured him not to say anything?” Adrian asked.

Oliver shook his head and said, “No, my uncle and Geoff barely speak to one another, plus knowing him, I can guarantee that if Uncle Ethan tried to pressure him to do anything, Geoff would turn around and do the exact opposite just on principal alone. But, honestly they don’t even live under the same roof.”

“They don’t?” Noah asked. “How old is Geoffrey?”

“Same age as Ollie and I, so 16,” Clark said. “Geoff lives in the pool house on his family estate and has for the last couple years, ever since his mom died from cancer. He blames his father for that, as he doesn’t think he spent enough time supporting his wife and that he didn’t do everything that he was financially capable of doing to help her. So Geoff has been living in the pool house for the last two years, which means his father pretty much avoids him because Uncle Ethan is a hydrophobe and thus stays as far away from the swimming pool as possible.”

Oliver nodded. “And since the pool at Geoff’s house is designed so that you’d have to walk over a bridge made of glass that goes over the pool in order to get from the main house to the pool house, Uncle Ethan has never set foot in the pool house. Which Geoff will tell you suits him just fine.”

“Oh dear God,” Adrian said as he looked at the screen of his own laptop, which he’d opened not long after Noah had arrived. “According to my calculations, all these payments going to Braytech Industries and a few other suspicious companies add up to just over 85.6 billion dollars over the last seven years. Which would definitely explain the stagnating stock prices, because they’ve been stealing QI’s profits and leaving it to just barely break even.”

Clark paled at this, but remained silent for a moment. Finally he asked, “So, what do we do?”

“We’re going to have to bring in a team of forensic accountants to audit QI,” Adrian said. “True, Noah’s hacking tells us that there’s a problem, but we can’t use that as evidence without risking Noah ending up in prison for corporate espionage or something.” After a moment’s pause, he added, “I’m not an expert when it comes to criminal law, so, saying what he could be charged with isn’t my area of expertise.”

“So, we just sit back and do nothing while the forensic accountants do their work?” Oliver asked. “That could take months.”

Adrian nodded. “Yes, it could, but in the meantime, we can have all of QI’s assets frozen and injunctions put in place barring Ethan Walsh and Bernard Hampton from leaving the country, and perhaps from even leaving California, since that is where both QI and WalshComm are headquartered.”

“Hmm, this is going to be bad,” Clark said. “Not just for Oliver and me, however. If QI’s assets are frozen, then that’ll probably mean that our personal assets will be frozen as well, considering that we wholly own QI as part of our trust funds. So, if that happens, we might not be able to afford to go to Excelsior next year.”

Oliver looked stricken by that thought, as Noah asked, “So who else will be affected?”

“I imagine Jason Teague will be affected by all of this,” Andrew said over the phone. “His father, Edward Teague is, after all, Chief Legal Counsel for WalshComm, so if the company comes under investigation, he may well find himself being included in that investigation.”

“Geoffrey would obviously be affected as well,” Clark added. “It is his father’s company, after all, and he owns ten percent of it, whether he’s aware of that or not. Alden doesn’t really have any ties to QI or WalshComm and neither does Drew as far as I’m aware. As for Lucas, QI hasn’t done much business with LuthorCorp over the years, as my father didn’t trust Lionel Luthor, but I know that WalshComm has done extensive business with them.”

Oliver sighed and said, “Andrew, could you look into our options regarding school? I’m sure neither Clark nor I want to leave Excelsior, but…”

“Of course, sir,” Andrew said. “I’ll look into that and get back to you.”

“Well, I guess we have a plan of action then,” Oliver said. “Something tells me this is going to get worse before it gets better.”

-o-0-o-

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have Chapter Seven of Brotherly Love. I hope you enjoyed it. So, it would seem that the CEO of QI is robbing Clark and Oliver blind. Did anyone see that coming? And just where might they end up if they can’t afford Excelsior next year? Stay tuned to the next chapter for the answer to that question and more.
> 
> Questions? Comments? Suggestions? I love hearing from my readers, so feel free to contact me in a review, by email, my Yahoo group, or on Twitter @JVascardi.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relate to the television show Smallville are the property of its creators. I am not profiting from this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only things about this story that I own are the storylines, places, and characters that are not featured on the show.
> 
> Pairings: Eventual Clark/Oliver, Jason/OMC, Eventual Lucas/Whitney
> 
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Alternate Universe, Language, Violence, M/M Sex, M/M/M Sex, Incest, Mpreg, Original Characters

Brotherly Love  
Written by J.C. Vascardi

-o-0-o-

_Previously in ‘Brotherly Love’…_

-o-0-o-

With the help of Queen family friend Adrian Wilcox and his nephew, Noah Wellert, Clark and Oliver uncover the evidence which shows that Bernard Hampton, the CEO of Queen Industries, is robbing both the company and them blind. More disturbing is that Noah also turned up connections which point to the fact that Clark’s and Oliver’s maternal uncle, Ethan Walsh—whom their mother was estranged from for many years before she died—has been helping Hampton in stealing from QI. Clark and Oliver knew that their uncle was angry that he hadn’t inherited anything when Robert and Laura Queen died, but they didn’t ever think that he was angry enough to embezzle billions of dollars from them and their company.

-o-0-o-

Chapter Eight

-o-0-o-

The next few days felt like a whirlwind of activity for Clark and Oliver. Adrian had wasted no time calling in a team of forensic accountants to do a complete audit of QI. He also quickly got in touch with Charles Bradley, who had been Robert and Laura’s attorney and was also the head of QI’s legal department. Like Adrian, Charles had also had his suspicions about the state of the company’s finances and despite their deaths, he was still resolutely loyal to Robert and Laura Queen. So, on Adrian’s urging, he wasted no time in petitioning the courts for an injunction to freeze all of the company’s assets beyond what was absolutely necessary for day-to-day operations while the forensic accountants did their work.

Of course, without proof that they’d done anything wrong, getting injunctions barring Bernard Hampton or Ethan Walsh from leaving the country was much harder to do. This led to Clark and Oliver having a long talk with Geoffrey, who then proceeded to set foot in the main house of the Walsh Estate for the first time since his mother died and he’d moved to the pool house. He still remembered the layout of the main house, however, including the location of the secret passages that he’d enjoyed exploring as a child.

It was while hiding in the passage that connected to his father’s study that Geoffrey got very lucky in that he managed to spy on a meeting between his father, Bernard Hampton, and Edward Teague. Pulling out the camcorder that his maternal aunt had given him for Christmas, Geoffrey then proceeded to tape the conversation, in which Ethan was trying, and failing, to calm down a panicked Bernard and Edward, who were both convinced that it was only a matter of time before their involvement in the whole scheme came to light. Ethan tried to tell them not to worry, as they’d covered their tracks too well to be discovered, but the other two were panicked enough that they didn’t believe that.

After Geoffrey gave them the tape, Clark and Oliver turned it over to the authorities in California, since QI was headquartered there. Not long after that, the FBI stepped in, due to the fact that QI was an international company and thus went far beyond just California’s jurisdiction. Bernard, Ethan, and Edward soon found themselves in federal custody, as the assets of both Queen Industries and WalshComm, in addition to the private holdings of Bernard Hampton, Ethan Walsh, and Edward Teague, were all frozen. Unfortunately, since the vast majority of Clark’s and Oliver’s personal assets were all connected in some way to Queen Industries or WalshComm, their assets were also frozen pending the end of the investigation.

Clark and Oliver had intended to stay at Excelsior Academy through at least the end of the school year, since the freezing of their assets hadn’t affected their ability to pay their tuition for the current year since it had already been paid months earlier. However, by the last week of April, Clark and Oliver had little choice in regards to leaving early. The reason for this was because of the media frenzy caused by the federal investigation into Queen Industries and the stress that was putting on Excelsior’s security staff. After the third incident of reporters forcing their way onto the campus, Clark and Oliver found their enrollment terminated as the Board of Regents figured the best way to deal with the situation was to remove the cause of the problem.

Of course, Clark and Oliver were not the only ones who got their enrollment terminated, as both Jason Teague and Geoffrey Walsh, who the press had also been trying to get interviews with on school grounds, soon found themselves kicked out as well.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m not really mad about not having to go to school,” Jason said, “but what are we supposed to do now?”

“I’m sorry this happened,” Clark said. “If Ollie and I had…”

Shaking his head, Geoffrey said, “Don’t finish that sentence, Clark. I’m sure Jason will agree with me when I say that this isn’t your fault. Neither of us would have expected you to just stand by and do nothing while your family’s company was being robbed of billions of dollars.”

Jason nodded. “Yeah what Geoff said. I hate that I’m not with Drew right now, but then on the bright side, I talked to him last night and his grandmother has agreed to pull him out of Excelsior and let him attend whatever school he wants to. Which means as soon as I figure out where I’m going, he won’t be far behind.”

“I really don’t know what we’re supposed to do about school,” Oliver said. “I mean, just look out the window! The damn press is camped outside the building hoping to get interviews with Clark and me. So we certainly can’t go to a school here in Metropolis, as it would be the same problem there as it was at Excelsior.”

Chloe nodded. “Indeed, I can attest to that. You’re not the only ones without a school to attend, since Mom and Dad were forced to pull me out of Metropolis High, since it didn’t take the press long to start coming after me, since they figured that if they couldn’t get to you, they’d go after the daughter of your legal guardians.”

Before anyone else could say anything, the elevator doors opened, meaning that it had to be one of the few people that Clark and Oliver had trusted with the code to open the doors from the inside of the elevator. It was a grinning Noah Wilcox that stepped out and said, “Between my uncle and me, I think we’ve solved your problems.”

“Really?” Jason asked. “Well, don’t keep us in suspense.”

“My uncle talked to an old family friend of his,” Noah explained. “Named William Clark, he’s a lawyer here in Metropolis. He’s made arrangements for his daughter’s family to take Clark and Oliver in as their houseguests. Thus, you’ll be attending Smallville High School and in order to hide from the press, you’ve been enrolled not as Clark and Oliver Queen, but as Clark and Oliver Kent.”

“Kent?” Oliver asked.

Noah nodded. “William’s daughter is Mrs. Martha Kent, who lives on a farm with her husband, Jonathan, their adopted sons, Christian, Cody, and Derek, and Jonathan’s parents, Hiram and Jessica. I’m afraid it’s going to mean roughing it, as farm life will be far different from what you’re used to, but I doubt the press will think to look for you in Smallville.”

“What about the rest of us?” Chloe asked.

“Well, Uncle Adrian isn’t the only one with connections,” Noah answered. “My mother was best friends with a woman named Eleanor Potter in school. She now mostly goes by Nell, but she also lives in Smallville, coincidently on the next farm over from the Kent Farm. She owns a flower shop in town and breeds horses, while raising her late sister’s two children, Landon and Lana Lang. Nell has agreed to open her home to her long-lost niece and nephew, Chloe Lang and Geoffrey Potter.”

“Geoffrey Potter, huh?” Geoffrey asked. “Hmm, not sure that Potter is the surname I would have picked if I decided to change my name, but I’m not going to complain about not having my father’s name anymore.”

“Well, none of your names have been legally changed,” Noah said. “In fact, in order to further try to keep the press off your backs, we’re going to float the story that you’ve all gone off to some undisclosed location in Europe to attend a boarding school there. We hope that will keep anyone from looking for you stateside and thus realizing that you’re actually in a small farming town that’s only a three hour drive from here.”

“What about me?” Jason asked.

“My uncle and I haven’t made any arrangements for you, Jason,” Noah admitted. “Although I’m sure Veronica Sterling can make the necessary arrangements for you and Drew to live in Smallville under assumed names. She’s actually already helping us, in fact, as she’s agreed to provide the Kents and Nell Potter with a monthly stipend of $2,500 to lessen the financial burden that each family would incur by taking the four of you in.”

“I assume she expects to be paid back?” Clark asked.

Noah nodded. “Yes, once your assets are unfrozen, she does expect to get that money back, but until the investigation is over and that happens, she told me to tell you not to worry about it. So what do you think? Does this solve your problems?”

Oliver nodded. “I suppose it does.” Cocking his head to the side, he then asked, “Wait, Smallville? Isn’t that where Luthor Castle is? And doesn’t LuthorCorp own a fertilizer plant there?”

“Yes, it is and they do,” Noah said. “However, I wouldn’t worry too much about Lionel Luthor blowing your cover, because it won’t be long until he has problems of his own to deal with.”

“What kind of problems?” Clark asked.

“I’ll just leave that as a surprise for now,” Noah said in a cryptic tone.

-o-0-o-

The following Sunday, Clark and Oliver, now dressed in off-the-rack clothes that were far less expensive than the designer clothes they were used to, sighed as the car came to a stop in the driveway of the Kent Farm in Smallville, Kansas. Getting out of the car, Clark asked, “So, this is home now, huh?”

Oliver nodded. “I guess so.”

“Don’t look so sad, guys,” Noah said, as he got out of the driver’s door and walked around back to the trunk. “From what my uncle tells me the Kents are good people and while I’m not going to pretend that they can give you the lifestyle you’re accustomed to, they can at least provide you with a place to lay low until the current media circus dies down.”

“I guess,” Clark said as he came over and began helping Noah to unload his and Oliver’s luggage, which had been bought by Noah at a thrift store in Metropolis, along with most of the clothes that Clark and Oliver were now wearing. The only brand-new clothes that had been bought for either of them were underwear and socks, but even those were a much cheaper brand than they were used to. Clark and Oliver had both complained about that and asked why they couldn’t just keep wearing their designer underwear since it’d be under their clothes anyway and thus not visible.

Noah had simply smiled and said, “You’re going to be going to a small town public high school now, guys. Unlike Excelsior, it’s not going to have a private changing room and shower for each student to use after gym class. Which means you’re going to have to get undressed in front of your classmates and use a communal shower. So, your underwear would be visible at that point and I highly doubt you’re going to find anyone wearing pure silk underwear that costs over a hundred and fifty dollars a pair.”

The only things that Clark and Oliver had been allowed to take from home were a few personal items like family pictures and some of the trophies they’d won for various activities over the years. It was decided to allow those simply because those were things one could conceivably expect to find in a teenager’s room no matter what their economic status was. They’d also been able to pick a few books to bring along, although Noah then went out and bought paperback copies of the titles they chose, rather than letting them pack the gilt-edged, leather-bound hardback copies that they had on their shelves at home. Beyond that, they were each allowed a Walkman and most of their CD collection, a few movies, and their PlayStation with a collection of games, as those were all things that wouldn’t look too out of place in an average teenager’s room.

Of course Clark and Oliver also both played the piano and the violin, since Laura had insisted that they both take lessons while she was still alive and they’d kept with it after she died out of respect for her, since they knew she liked it. They obviously couldn’t pack the piano, not only because it wouldn’t fit in Noah’s car but also because there’d be no room for it at the Kent Farm, but Clark and Oliver were allowed to pack a pair of violins. They were not, however, the Stradivarius models that they played at home, as those were deemed far too expensive and would blow their cover in an instant as nobody who lived in Smallville, with the exception of the Luthors, could dream of buying one let alone two Stradivarius violins.

Speaking of violins, it was just as Clark grabbed the two cases from Noah’s trunk that a noise was heard from the direction of the house. Looking over, Oliver spied a woman exiting the house and coming over. She had gray hair and was dressed in a plaid dress with a white apron over it. If Oliver had to guess, he’d say she was in her mid-to-late seventies.

“Hello, you must be Clark and Oliver,” the woman said. Nodding to Noah, she added, “And I’ll assume you’re Noah, as you remind me of your uncle a little bit.”

Oliver smiled, although it was slightly forced, as he held out his hand and said, “I’m Oliver and the brunet is Clark. You are?”

Taking Oliver’s hand, the woman said, “Jessica Kent. I’m sorry the rest of the family isn’t here to greet you, but the farmer’s market is running in town right now and my daughter-in-law and grandsons are running our stand there while my husband and son are visiting the feed store to stock up on various necessities.”

“That’s okay, we can meet them later, I guess,” Oliver said.

Jessica nodded. “Well, if you’ll just follow me, I’ll show you where you can put your things.”

Clark and Oliver both nodded as they each picked up a suitcase and a violin case, while Noah picked up two of the boxes they’d just unpacked from his trunk. Clark and Oliver, however, were both instantly confused when Jessica did not head for the house, but rather the barn.

“We’re not sleeping in the house?” Clark asked.

Jessica smiled and said, “I’m afraid not. It’s only a two-bedroom house. You’ll be sleeping in the barn loft, however, before you complain, it’s fully finished. When my son Jonathan and his wife adopted their children, they originally slept in Jonathan’s old room in the house, while Jonathan and Martha took over the master bedroom. Hiram and I then moved into the barn loft, which was converted into a pair of bedrooms with a shared bathroom. When the grandchildren were old enough, we switched rooms. Until recently Chris had his own room, but will now be sharing with Cody and Derek so that you two can share what was Chris’s room.”

“I hope Chris isn’t too put out by having to share a room with his brothers,” Oliver said. “Three people in one room sounds a bit cramped.”

Jessica nodded and said, “Yes, I suppose that usually would be the case, but its fine. Chris doesn’t mind sharing with Cody and Derek and as you’ll see when you meet them, Cody and Derek don’t have a choice but to share a room.”

Clark and Oliver weren’t sure what that was supposed to mean, but decided to just nod their heads, as Jessica led them into the barn and up a staircase that led to a landing with three doors, all of which were currently closed. Opening the door on the left, Jessica motioned towards it and said, “This will be your room. Now, I’m sure you can take it from here. I’d help but I have a pie in the oven that I really should check on. Once you’re all moved in, come over to the house and I’ll get you both something cool to drink.”

-o-0-o-

Roughly half-an-hour later, Clark and Oliver were all moved into their new bedroom. They hadn’t unpacked everything yet, but figured that could wait until later, as they were both getting thirsty and figured it was time to take Jessica up on her offer of cool drinks. Walking over to the house, Clark and Oliver briefly considered knocking on the door, but then decided that since they were going to be living here, they should make themselves at home. Besides the main door of the house had been left open, with just the screen door closed. Pulling it open, Clark and Oliver entered the house and found themselves in the kitchen.

“Hello boys,” Jessica said with a smile. “Noah left I take it?”

Oliver was busy looking around the house, more than a little surprised that the front door of the house led into the kitchen, as he’d never seen that before in any house he’d lived in or visited. Thus, it was Clark who nodded and answered, “Yes, ma’am. He had an appointment in Metropolis, so he had to leave if he was going to make it on time.”

Jessica nodded. “All right and there’s no need to call me ma’am. While you’re here, you’re posing as my husband’s grandnephews, so Aunt Jess would probably be the expected form of address. Now, I promised cool drinks, so what would you like? We’ve got milk, apple cider, or lemonade. Or tap water, if you prefer, as I can put it over ice for you.”

“Lemonade sounds good,” Clark said, as Oliver nodded his agreement.

A few moments later, Jessica was handing a glass of pink lemonade to both boys, who nodded gratefully. Oliver, however, quickly lost his grip on his glass as his eyes landed on some of the family pictures on a nearby ledge. Clark, thankfully, was quick enough to catch the glass before it could hit the floor and break, although some of its contents did still slosh out of the glass. Looking at the picture that Oliver was staring at, Jessica could understand why he might have been a little shocked, as she said, “That’s my grandsons, Cody and Derek.”

“They’re connected,” Oliver said, as he looked at the picture, which depicted a pair of twin boys, with dark blond hair, one wearing glasses and the other not. They looked like perfectly normal teenage boys, except for the fact that they only had one body between the two of them.

“Yes, they’re conjoined twins,” Jessica said. “Although they weren’t supposed to be.”

“What do you mean?” Clark asked.

“Cody and Derek are adopted, as is their elder brother, Christian,” Jessica said. “Their father died in the meteor shower that hit Smallville in 1983, at which point their mother was pregnant with Cody and Derek. Their mother died a few months later while giving birth to them. As for why I say they weren’t supposed to be conjoined, it’s because I’ve seen an ultrasound picture that their doctor assures me is them that was taken a month before the meteor shower.”

“Are you saying they weren’t conjoined in the ultrasound picture?” Oliver asked.

Jessica nodded. “That’s exactly what I’m saying. I’m sure that begs the question of how two babies with separate bodies according to the ultrasound could then be born a few months later with only a single two-headed body between them. I’m not a doctor, but then that doesn’t really matter since even their actual doctor was shocked and couldn’t explain how it happened. All I know that their biological parents’ house suffered a direct hit during the meteor shower and the theory is that the meteor rocks affected them in the womb and fused them together.”

“So these meteor rocks are radioactive or something?” Clark asked.

Jessica shrugged. “I’m not sure, but there were some rather strange reports of mutations following the meteor shower, such as a five-legged lamb and a two-headed calf. If it wasn’t for Cody and Derek, I probably would have dismissed those claims as tabloid trash, but the ultrasound picture suggests there might be something to it after all.”

“Meteor shower,” Clark said, looking thoughtful. “You know, come to think of it, Ollie weren’t we in Smallville the day of the meteor shower? That was shortly after Mom and Dad adopted me, wasn’t it?”

Obviously Clark knew that his adoption didn’t take place until after the meteor shower since that’s when Robert and Laura had found him in a cornfield, but he couldn’t exactly say that in front of Jessica Kent. Clark and Oliver had talked about it and decided not to reveal Clark’s alien origins to the Kents and to try and keep as many of his abilities as possible a secret. Preferably all of them, although they agreed that his strength might be revealed no matter how hard he tried to hide it if he ended up helping with any farm chores.

Oliver nodded, as he took a sip of his lemonade. “Yeah, we were actually. Dad was in Metropolis to finalize the purchase of Hunter Tech and afterwards, he and Mom decided to take us for a drive in the country and go on a picnic. We ended up in Smallville and I believe the meteor shower hit while we were on our way back to Metropolis. I don’t really remember much about it though, as I was only three at the time.”

“Be glad that you can’t remember it,” Jessica said, visibly shuddering as she said it. “I still have nightmares about it from time to time as it was hands down one of the scariest experiences of my life.”

Clark nodded. “Yeah, I can understand how large flaming rocks falling from the sky could be scary. Like Oliver, I don’t really remember it though.”

Everyone was quiet for a moment, before Oliver said, “Anyway, thank you for agreeing to take us in, Mrs. Ke…” Oliver stopped mid-word and then said, “Aunt Jess.”

“You’re welcome, Oliver,” Jessica said with a smile. “You and your brother needed help and we were happy to provide it. Even if we weren’t being paid, we probably would have agreed since Martha’s father has rarely asked us to do anything for him, even after he bailed us out of some financial problems a few years back that would have cost us the farm. I won’t lie and say that the money won’t be appreciated though, as it will certainly make things a little easier around here.”

At this point the screen door opened and two men walked in, one of them older and presumably Jessica’s husband, while the other was younger and from the resemblance, obviously their son. It was the older one who said, “Yes, it will make things easier, although I have to say that $2,500 a month is excessive for the care and upkeep of two teenage boys.”

Jonathan nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure Martha and I don’t spend that much in a month on our three combined, but then again Cody’s and Derek’s closeness does cut down on the bills, as their food and clothing bill is closer to that of only one teenage boy rather than two.”

Grabbing a spatula from the counter, Jessica swatted her husband’s hand to stop him from reaching for the apple pie she’d baked and said, “Hands off, that’s dessert.” And giving her husband and son a chastising look she added, “And where are your manners? You haven’t even introduced yourselves to our guests.”

The older man rubbed his hand where the spatula hit it for a moment, before he smiled and said, “I’m Hiram Kent.”

“And I’m Jonathan Kent.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” Oliver said. He still wasn’t sure about the whole idea of staying on a farm in the middle of nowhere, although he had to admit that from what he’d seen so far, the Kents did seem nice.

After Clark and Oliver had shaken hands with both men and introduced themselves, Clark asked, “So, have we worked out exactly how we’re supposedly related to each other? Since we’re going as Clark Kent and Oliver Kent while we’re here? Your wife said we were posing as your grandnephews.”

Hiram nodded. “That’s right. I actually do have a brother, Michael, who was stationed in France during the Second World War. While he was there he met a French girl, they got married and since his term of service was over anyway he chose not to return to the states after the war. We’ve pretty much lost contact in the years since. To be honest, I didn’t even know that he’d died until your friend Noah looked it up for me. Anyway, the story is that you’re his grandsons come to stay with us, since your parents died, which actually fits with the truth quite well since Michael’s son and his wife, who would have been about your own parents’ ages, died in the same car accident that killed Michael.”

“Uncle Michael’s wife—Aunt Bernadette—is still alive although she’s in a Parisian nursing home with full-blown Alzheimer’s disease,” Jonathan added. “So your backstory, should it come up, is that your parents and grandfather died in a car accident, leading to you coming here to live since your only living relative in France was your grandmother, who wasn’t capable of caring for you.”

Clark nodded. “Okay, I guess that works.” After a moment, he grinned and said, “I guess then it’s a good thing that Oliver and I are both fluent in French, as it would probably be a bit strange if we supposedly lived there all our lives before now but didn’t speak the language.”

“ _Oui, ce serait bien étrange,_ ” Oliver said with a grin. “Of course, neither of us has a French accent, but I suppose with an American grandfather, we could probably say that we’d learned both English and French from birth and attended an international school in Paris, where most of the students are from overseas and thus we never really developed accents. I doubt it will be useful here since he’s in Paris, but Clark and I actually are acquainted with Jack Davis.”

“And who’s Jack Davis?” Jonathan asked.

“The teenage son of the current American ambassador to France,” Clark answered. “His father was appointed ambassador last summer, but before that he’d attended Excelsior with us.” As an afterthought, he added, “And Oliver said, _‘Yes, that would be strange.’_ ”

As Hiram tried reaching for the pie again when he thought his wife wasn’t looking, Jessica swatted his hand a second time, harder than before, and said, “All right all of you out! I need to start getting dinner ready.”

-o-0-o-

Meanwhile, next door on the Lang Farm, Chloe and Geoffrey were settling into their new home. When she’d agreed to take the two teenagers in, Nell made some changes and added a second bed to both Lana’s and Landon’s rooms. Thus when they arrived Chloe found out she’d be sharing with Lana while Geoffrey would be sharing with Landon.

Seventeen-year-old Landon Lang was currently in his bedroom with Geoffrey, as they got to know each other. While a second bed had been added to his room and a couple of drawers in the dresser were cleared out in order to give Geoffrey a place to put his clothes, Landon hadn’t cleaned up quite as much as he perhaps should have. Thus, Landon was embarrassed and forced to admit that he was gay—something which until now only Lana and Nell had known—when Geoffrey found a copy of Playgirl that had clearly seen quite a bit of use.

“My being gay isn’t going to be a problem, is it?” Landon asked.

Shaking his head, Geoffrey said, “Nah, its fine. As long as you don’t hit on me, we’ll be fine. Besides, my cousin Oliver who I until recently shared a dorm room with is bisexual, so I’m used to it.” After a moment, he shook his head and added, “Of course, I suppose I should stop thinking of him as my cousin now, since Geoffrey Potter and Oliver Kent are not supposed to be related.”

“That’s gotta be strange, taking on a whole new identity.”

“Yeah, but it helps that I’ve been allowed to keep my first name. I’m sure it’ll be a little strange at first writing my name, but I’m sure I’ll get used to it. Now, I’m supposed to be your aunt’s cousin, right?”

Landon nodded. “Yup, you’re Aunt Nell’s father’s younger brother’s son, so you’re her first cousin and Lana’s and my first cousin, once removed. Although it’d probably just be simpler to say you’re a cousin and be done with it.”

“True,” Geoffrey agreed. “So, Chloe is supposed to be your cousin too, right?”

“Yes, only on my father’s side of the family instead of Aunt Nell’s and my mother’s side.”

Geoffrey nodded, but otherwise didn’t say anything, prompting Landon to ask, “So, is there a reason that Chloe’s parents didn’t come here to Smallville?”

“In order to perpetuate the ruse that we’ve all gone off to school in Europe, her parents have supposedly moved there to be closer to their wards, Clark and Oliver. In truth, they’ve moved into Sterling Hall in New Orleans, where they’ll be temporarily working for Veronica Sterling. From there they’ll be doing everything they can to make sure the press doesn’t learn the truth about where any of us are.”

“She’s the one who’s paying my Aunt Nell for you and Chloe to stay here, right?”

“Yeah, she is,” Geoffrey said. “I’ve never met her, but from what I’ve heard from various sources, including my friend Drew—her grandson—she’s a very formidable woman who you don’t want to cross if you’d like to avoid both financial ruin and a bullet in your ass.”

“A bullet?”

“She’s apparently a crack shot,” Geoffrey answered. “According to Drew she has a private shooting range in her study that she practices in daily. Drew says she can call out different points on the target and hit them dead center every time. He also said that she’s threatened several people with her father’s old hunting rifle in order to put the fear of God into them. Obviously since she’s not in jail she’s never actually carried out any of those threats.”

“Wow,” Landon said. “She definitely sounds like an interesting woman… and one I can’t say that I’m all that eager to meet.”

“Well, as long as you haven’t pissed her off, you really don’t have anything to worry about.”

After a few minutes of silence, during which Geoffrey finished up putting the rest of his clothes away, he finally sat down on his new bed and asked, “So, what’s Smallville like?”

“It can be rather dull at times, honestly,” Landon answered. “Several of the students at the high school are chomping at the bit to leave and never come back, as they’re afraid that if they don’t they’ll be stuck here for the rest of their life. Lana’s boyfriend Whitney, for example, is hoping to get scouted for the Metropolis Sharks.”

“Whitney? Kind of a strange name for a boy if you ask me. I’ve always thought of that as a girl’s name, personally.”

“Yeah, you’re not the only one,” Landon said. “Whit has gotten teased over his name a lot over the years, which I imagine was part of why he pursued football as vigorously as he did. That and he doesn’t want to be stuck working at his family’s department store forever.”

“Department store?” Geoffrey asked, as he suddenly flashed back to the game of I’ve Never that they’d played while in Switzerland and specifically what Lucas had said about his first kiss being in a Smallville department store.

Landon nodded. “Fordman’s, which is pretty much the largest store in town. Stocks a bit of everything from clothes and housewares to tools and sporting goods. Whitney’s parents own it and he works there part-time, but he doesn’t enjoy it.”

“Huh,” Geoffrey said. “Do they have a Christmas section around the holidays? And is Whitney a blond?”

“Yes to both questions. Why?”

“Well, according to my friend Luke, he had his first kiss under a sprig of mistletoe in the Christmas section of a Smallville department store. He said that this blond-haired guy who was nearby stocking shelves saw him standing under the mistletoe and just out of the blue leaned over and kissed him. They never said anything to each other and the guy hurried away after the kiss, but for some reason Luke got the impression that the guy’s family owned the place.”

Landon remained quiet for a moment, before he said, “Well, Fordman’s is the only department store in town. Although, I’ve known Whit since we were kids and he’s dating my sister, so I’m skeptical that he kissed your friend Luke.”

“He doesn’t have a brother does he?”

Shaking his head, Landon said, “No, he’s an only child so if your friend was right about who kissed him then it would have to have been Whitney.”

“Well, if he did kiss Luke, I don’t imagine he’s going to admit it,” Geoffrey said. “So do you have a picture of Whitney by any chance? I can email it to Luke and see what he says about it.”

“Yeah, hold on,” Landon said as he got off his bed and went over to the small bookcase next to his desk. After a moment he pulled down a book which turned out to be the previous year’s Smallville High yearbook. Flipping through the pages, he finally came to a stop on a color photo of Whitney and said, “This is him.”

Taking the book and looking at it for a moment, Geoffrey nodded and said, “Do you have a scanner?”

He would have used his phone, but he didn’t currently have it since it was believed that most teenagers in Smallville wouldn’t have cell phones and because Veronica, being in her 70’s, was a bit old-fashioned and didn’t believe that phones were meant for anything other than making phone calls and thus she refused to pay the bill for any phone that was capable of doing anything other than that.

“There’s one in my aunt’s office downstairs that we can use,” Landon revealed. “I suppose you want to send it now then?”

“No time like the present,” Geoffrey said. “I’m curious.”

“So am I now, honestly, and if there’s any chance that Whit is into guys then I want to know, preferably before he hurts my sister. I’ve never gotten any gay vibes from him, but then I’ve never really believed in the existence of gaydar.”

-o-0-o-

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have Chapter Eight of ‘Brotherly Love’. Now, I realize that on the show Hiram and Jessica Kent are dead. However, I decided to change that in this story along with a few other things, such as adding in the character of Landon Lang. As for the meteor shower mutating Cody and Derek into conjoined twins, I figure anything is possible considering the various other things that happened due to kryptonite exposure. I mean, just look at Jonathan Taylor Thomas’s character who could grow a clone of himself out of his back. Compared to that a pair of unborn twins being fused together in the womb doesn’t seem all that hard to believe.
> 
> So what do you think about Clark and Oliver now living in Smallville and going to Smallville High? I know it’s not as glamorous as Excelsior Academy, but they had to reach Smallville eventually because at this point, Clark doesn’t even know about green kryptonite yet and so much of the show’s events revolved around Smallville that I pretty much had to get the characters there eventually.
> 
> Anyway, this is the final chapter of the current arc for this story. I’ll be moving on now to my Harry Potter story, ‘The Journey Begins’ and its companion fic, ‘Along the Journey’ for a combination of three chapters between the two fics and then onto my Mass Effect/Star Trek crossover ‘The Q Effect’. After that I’ll be starting the schedule over at #1, where the arcs for the various stories will vary between 3 and 5 chapters each. This story is #4 on the schedule.
> 
> Questions? Comments? Suggestions? I love hearing from my readers, so feel free to contact me in a review, by email, my Yahoo group, or on Twitter @JVascardi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relates to the television show Smallville are the property of its creators. I am not profiting from this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only things about this story that I own are the storylines, places, and characters that are not featured on the show.
> 
> Pairings: Eventual Clark/Oliver/OMC/OMC, Jason/OMC, Eventual Lucas/Whitney
> 
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Alternate Universe, Language, Violence, M/M Sex, M/M/M Sex, Incest, Mpreg, Original Characters

Brotherly Love  
Written by J.C. Vascardi

-o-0-o-

_Previously in ‘Brotherly Love’…_

-o-0-o-

Clark, Oliver, Jason, and Geoffrey find themselves expelled from Excelsior Academy due to the media frenzy over the federal investigations into Queen Industries and WalshComm, which put an undue amount of stress on the Excelsior security staff. Chloe also found herself expelled from Metropolis High, as the press had tried going to the daughter of Clark’s and Oliver’s legal guardians for a comment. Adrian Wilcox and Noah Wellert come to the rescue, however, as they each pulled strings to make arrangements for the five teens to assume different surnames and get enrolled at Smallville High School. Meanwhile, the press is told that they’ve all been sent off to an undisclosed school in Europe.

The Queen Brothers end up as Clark and Oliver Kent and go to live on the Kent Farm, as the grandnephews of Hiram Kent. Meanwhile, Geoffrey and Chloe find themselves living at the Lang Farm, as Nell’s cousin Geoffrey Potter, and Nell’s cousin-in-law Chloe Lang, respectively. Andrew’s grandmother, Veronica Sterling, agrees to provide the Kents and Nell Potter with a monthly stipend of $2,500 each to alleviate the financial burden that having two additional mouths to feed would cause. It’s also stated that Veronica will make arrangements for Jason and that Andrew convinced his grandmother to allow him to join his friends at Smallville High.

-o-0-o-

Chapter Nine

-o-0-o-

Kicked out of the kitchen by Jessica, Clark and Oliver headed back up to their room to finish unpacking, while Hiram and Jonathan got busy unloading the supplies they’d bought from the feed store. As he put his new underwear and socks in the top right drawer of the dresser—as they’d agreed the left drawer would be for Clark’s—Oliver glanced over his shoulder and said, “It’s going to be strange, living here.”

Clark nodded. “Yes, definitely not what we’re used to by any means.”

“And while we’ve shared a room before at the ski lodge, we’ve never shared a bed.”

Since the room had until very recently been Christian Kent’s bedroom, there was only one bed in the room. It was also the slightly larger of the two bedrooms above the Kent barn, as it was the room that Hiram and Jessica had used while their adoptive grandsons were children. As a side-effect of that, the bed was a queen-sized bed, so certainly capable of comfortably sleeping two people, but still not what Clark and Oliver were used to.

Of course, as Clark and Oliver had soon realized the middle of the three doors on the landing did not lead as they’d originally thought into the bathroom, but instead into a closet which held the extra bedding for the two bedrooms, in addition to a vacuum cleaner, iron, ironing board, and a compact washer.

There was no dryer, but Clark and Oliver had seen a clothesline next to the house, so they assumed that the Kents hung their laundry out to dry. Which was another thing that Clark and Oliver could honestly say they’d never done, as there were certainly no clotheslines at Excelsior or on the grounds of Queen Manor.

The bathroom, meanwhile, was accessible through a door in the bedroom itself. The door of which was open, as was the door almost directly across from it that led into the other bedroom where Chris, Cody, and Derek would be sleeping. It was through the open doors that Clark and Oliver could see that there was also only the one bed in the other bedroom.

It looked a bit smaller from what they could see of it, so Clark and Oliver both assumed that it was only a double bed, but then that probably wouldn’t cause too many problems for the Kent brothers. The bed was big enough to sleep two people and due to their sharing everything from their necks down, Cody and Derek weren’t likely to take up that much room, thus allowing a respectable amount of space for Chris.

“Kind of odd they’d give us this room, isn’t it?” Clark asked as he began putting away his own socks and underwear. “I mean, with the larger bed in here, you’d think it’d make more sense for Cody and Derek to move in here with Chris.”

“I suppose, but then Cody and Derek are—with the exception of their heads—essentially one person,” Oliver said, as he began placing some of his trophies on the shelf above the desk. They weren’t Oliver’s real trophies, as copies were made which said Oliver Kent. They also had the name of a French school on them and all of the writing was in French, but then considering that Oliver Kent had supposedly lived in France his entire life, that wasn’t all that surprising and would, in fact, be expected.

Before either of them could say anything, a light went on in the bathroom and a voice said, “Word of advice: don’t let them hear you say that,” before the door leading into Clark’s and Oliver’s room closed.

A couple of minutes later, the sound of the toilet flushing could be heard, and then the sink turning on momentarily before the door opened and a teenager with short, dark blond hair leaned in the doorway and said, “Hello, I’m Chris.”

“Clark,” as he walked over and held out his hand.

“Nice to meet you,” Chris said as he shook Clark’s hand.

“Oliver,” the blond said after he’d finished putting the last of the trophies on the shelf and came over, also shaking hands with Chris.

“Anyway, as I said, don’t let Cody and Derek hear you say that they’re one person,” Chris advised. “Yes, they share a body, but they’re still as individual as possible, given their circumstances, and they don’t appreciate anyone thinking of them as a single person.”

“Noted,” Clark said, as Oliver nodded and said, “I suppose I can understand how they wouldn’t appreciate people thinking of them that way. Despite their closeness, they do have separate brains, so that does mean two, not one.”

Chris nodded. “That it does. They also have two hearts, so yes, while they’re much closer than most brothers and have to cooperate in order to do pretty much everything since Cody controls the right side of their body and Derek the left, they still prefer to be thought of as two people.”

“I’m surprised that they didn’t move in here with you,” Clark said. “What with the bigger bed.”

“Mom and grandma thought it’d be best to give you my room because of the larger bed,” Chris explained. “They weren’t sure how you’d feel about sharing and figured it’d be better to give you as much room as possible. As for me, I’ve shared a bed with Cody and Derek before, because when we were in the main house, there was only one bed in our room then too, since Dad was an only child and we were in his old room growing up. Of course, it was only a twin bed, but as children, it wasn’t as awkward or tight as it would be now, as Cody, Derek, and I were a lot smaller back then.”

“I assume that since your grandparents are using that room now that they got a larger bed?” Oliver asked.

Chris nodded. “Yeah, Dad’s old bed was sold to one of the neighbors who had a toddler ready to move out of her crib and that went towards buying a larger bed for grandma and grandpa.”

“Oliver and I have never shared a bed before,” Clark said. “Although we have shared a room before, and we both had dorm mates in boarding school, so it shouldn’t be too much of an issue.”

“Well, there are extra pillows in the closet on the landing,” Chris said. “Should you want to build a wall between you or something—Cody, Derek, and I did it a few times when we were kids. But I’m sure you’ll get used to it.”

-o-0-o-

Meanwhile, over at the Lang Farm, Geoffrey had just finished scanning the yearbook photo of Whitney and sending it off to Lucas. Turning to Landon, he said, “Well, I guess now all we can do is wait for Luke to respond.”

Landon nodded but remained quiet. While he’d told Geoffrey that he’d never gotten any gay vibes from Whitney that was more or less because he knew that Whitney was still in the closet and was dating his sister. He knew, however, that Whitney wasn’t as straight as he liked to portray, considering that four years ago he and Whitney had gotten totally smashed and lost their virginity to each other. One could assume that it was only because they’d been drunk, but Landon and Whitney continued to hook up for sex—while completely sober—for the next two years. Of course, nobody—especially Lana—was aware of this.

Before either Geoffrey or Landon could say anything, a voice from the computer said, “You’ve got mail.” Looking at the screen, Geoffrey smiled and said, “Well, that was fast. Apparently, I caught him at the right moment,” before opening the response from Lucas. Reading it, he then turned to Landon and said, “Luke says that’s definitely the guy who kissed him.”

“Who’s Luke?” a voice asked from the doorway, as Geoffrey and Landon turned to see Lana and Chloe standing there. It was Lana who’d spoken.

“Just a friend of Geoffrey’s,” Landon said immediately. “Nothing for you to worry about, sis.” With a smile, he added, “So are you girls settling in okay?”

Lana nodded. “Yes, quite well. I wasn’t sure how I’d get along with Chloe, but I already feel like I’ve known her all my life.”

“Well, that’s good,” Landon replied.

“What about you two?” Chloe asked.

Getting the feeling that Landon didn’t want Lana to know that her boyfriend had kissed a guy—even if it was two years ago and just a single kiss—he closed his email account and shutdown Nell’s computer before he stood and said, “I can’t complain, I guess. Landon seems cool and I’ve already assured him that I don’t have a problem with him, as long as he doesn’t hit on me.”

Chloe looked at Landon at this and asked, “I take it you’re gay?”

“Yes,” Landon admitted. “Although outside of this room and my Aunt Nell, nobody knows that. I’m not out at school because there are too many people there who wouldn’t be supportive. Coach Arnold being at the top of that list.”

“Who’s Coach Arnold?” Geoffrey asked.

“The football coach,” Landon answered. “He’s retiring at the end of this year, after 20 years and over 200 games won, but he’s made enough comments over my time on the team that I know he wouldn’t be supportive of any of the team members being gay.”

Shaking her head, Chloe said, “You know at Metropolis High they had a GSA—Gay-Straight Alliance—which students, regardless of their sexual orientation could join and advocate for fair treatment of gay and lesbian students. Maybe it’s time that Smallville High got one.”

“I’d join it if such a group was formed,” Lana said. “I’m straight but I fully support Landon and any other gay or lesbian students who might be among the student body. I’m sure Landon isn’t the only gay kid in Smallville.”

Geoffrey laughed at this. “Yeah, I’m sure he isn’t either. If only because I know that Clark, Oliver, and Jason are all bisexual and that Drew is gay.”

“Clark and Oliver are the ones who moved in with the Kents, right?” Lana asked, prompting Chloe to nod. “Who are Jason and Drew?”

“Jason Teague and Andrew Sterling,” Geoffrey said. “Although while they’re here in Smallville they’ll be known as Jason Gabriel and Andrew Grant. Andrew’s grandmother made arrangements for them to live with a Gregory Gabriel and his wife Gloria, whose maiden name is apparently Grant.”

After a moment of silence, Geoffrey added, “You know I think there actually was a similar group at Excelsior.”

“Then why didn’t Clark or Oliver join it?” Chloe asked. “Or you, Geoff?”

“When we were at Excelsior, Clark and Oliver weren’t ready to publicly come out of the closet,” Geoffrey explained. “And they felt that it would be disingenuous to join the group and then lie to their fellow members about their sexualities. Jason and Drew had similar reasons, although Jason is also not out to his parents and didn’t want to risk them finding out. I’m straight, although I was honestly tempted to join the group, if only because I knew it would piss off my father.”

“Why would you want to piss off your father?” Landon asked, not understanding.

“The man’s a jackass,” Geoffrey said. “Made no effort to hide his numerous affairs, even when my mother was alive. And then he didn’t lift a finger to help her after her cancer diagnosis. Didn’t even attend a single one of her doctor appointments. Not to mention the fact that the reason that Clark, Oliver, Chloe, Jason, Drew, and I are in Smallville, to begin with, is that my father was involved in embezzling billions of dollars from Queen Industries, the founding of which was partially funded by his own late sister, Laura Queen. So, I’d say he’s more than earned my contempt.”

“How could he not attend a single one of his wife’s doctor appointments when she has cancer?” Lana asked. “That’s just sick.”

Geoffrey nodded. “Yes, it is, but true. I went to a few of her chemo appointments with her. Clark and Oliver each went to one, since she was their aunt, even if only by marriage. Although most of the time it was one of mom’s sorority sisters, simply because most of the appointments were on school days, and she didn’t want Clark, Oliver, or me to skip classes to be with her.”

-o-0-o-

A couple of hours later, Clark and Oliver reentered the Kent farmhouse with Chris, as Jonathan Kent came over to let them know that dinner was ready. Entering the dining room, they found the table laden with food. Hiram was sitting at the head of the table with Jonathan taking the seat at the opposite end of the table from him.

As they entered the room, Martha Kent stood up and said, “Hello, Clark, Oliver, I’m Jonathan’s wife, Martha.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am,” Clark said as he took Martha’s offered hand and leaned over as he kissed it. Oliver then did the same a moment later after Clark let go.

“My, my, such good manners,” Martha said. “And just call me Martha. I see you’ve already met Chris,” as she said this she moved to stand behind them and placed a hand on both of their shoulders as she said, “And this is Cody and Derek.”

Clark and Oliver were glad they’d seen the picture of the twins before meeting them, as they weren’t sure what their reaction would be if they hadn’t had that bit of preparation going into the meeting. It’s not like meeting conjoined twins was exactly an everyday occurrence in their lives. True, they’d given that conjoined suit to their father and Adrian when they were younger and had dressed up as a two-headed zombie for a Halloween party when they were fourteen, but this was still the first time they’d met an actual pair of conjoined twins.

“Nice to meet you, Cody,” Oliver said. “And Derek.”

“Same,” the twins said in unison.

With Chris taking the seat between Jessica and Martha on one side of the table, this left two chairs empty on the other side of it, one on either side of the chair that Cody and Derek were seated in. Oliver took the seat between Hiram and Cody, while Clark took the seat between Derek and Jonathan.

“Now, I don’t want you boys getting used to this kind of feast,” Jessica said to Clark and Oliver. “Martha and I just thought that since it was your first night here, we’d go all out.”

Martha nodded. “Yes, this kind of meal we usually save for holidays like Thanksgiving and Christmas.”

“If it means eating like this, I wish we took in long-term houseguests more often,” Derek said.

“Derek,” Martha admonished.

“What? It’s true,” Derek said.

Shaking his head, Cody said, “Mom, you know Derek thinks with our stomach.”

“You didn’t need to go to any trouble for us,” Oliver said, pausing a moment, as he realized what Cody meant. He’d heard it said before that somebody was thinking with their stomach, but he’d never heard someone say that somebody was thinking with their stomach that they apparently shared with another person.

“Oh don’t worry its fine,” Jessica said. “We were going to have turkey anyway after Hiram got one on his hunting trip last weekend. I just figured I’d save it for tonight since taking in two long-term houseguests is something of a special occasion.”

“Well, okay,” Clark said, as he accepted the bowl of mashed potatoes from Jonathan and began scooping some onto his plate. As he passed the bowl to Derek and Cody he looked up and asked, “Were you told that Ollie is allergic to peanuts?”

“No, we weren’t,” Jessica said. “That won’t be a problem, however.”

“We’re allergic to them too,” Derek said, as Cody passed the bowl of potatoes to Oliver. Once Oliver took the bowl from him, Cody tilted his head forward to look past Derek at Clark, as he added, “So mom and grandma don’t keep anything made with them in the house as a general rule.”

“Well, then, I guess we have something in common,” Oliver said as he finished putting potatoes on his plate and handed the bowl to Hiram, who passed him the bowl of vegetables—a mix of corn and green beans—which he began putting on his plate.

“So it would seem,” Derek agreed, as he tried not to think about how attractive he found Oliver. It made him glad that Oliver was sitting next to Cody, as his brother’s head helped to block Oliver form his field of vision. Not that Derek didn’t think Clark was attractive, because he did, but he wasn’t really his type. Derek had always had a thing for blonds while Cody preferred brunets. Derek had a feeling that Cody was probably having similar thoughts about Clark’s attractiveness and where he was sitting.

This was confirmed a moment later when Derek felt a stirring in their pants. Some might think it wouldn’t be possible, but Cody and Derek could tell if it was one or both of them that had caused them to get an erection. So, Derek knew it wasn’t just him, as Cody put a napkin in their lap.

“Are all the trophies in your room real or just props?” Chris asked, a little while later after everybody had filled their plates and Hiram said grace.

“Trophies?” Cody asked, having not seen them yet.

Chris nodded. “Yeah, they’ve both got several of them.”

“They’re copies of the real ones,” Clark said. “They say Kent instead of Queen and all the writing is in French with the name of a French school instead of Excelsior Academy. But, Ollie and I did earn them all fair and square.”

“So what kind of trophies are they?” Jonathan asked.

“Archery, debate, crew, and riding for me,” Oliver answered. “That last one is the same for Clark, although he did swimming, track, and chess instead of the first three.”

“Well, we have a swimming team at Smallville High,” Chris said. “And we have chess, track, and debate. There isn’t an official riding team, but this is a farming town so horses are somewhat common. In fact, the next farm over is a horse ranch, so you might still be able to do some riding. We don’t have archery or crew though.”

“Crew?” Derek asked, his tone first curious and then awed as he asked, “And you got to ride horses at school?”

“Also called rowing,” Cody answered. “There’s no official team, but you could still rent a boat and take it out on Crater Lake.”

“Yeah, Excelsior’s compound is seven acres,” Oliver said. “So, the school has riding trails and private stables. Some of the horses were actually owned by wealthier citizens in Metropolis who paid the school to stable them for them, with the agreement that the school riding team could use the horses when they weren’t.”

“It worked out for everybody involved,” Clark added. “As the riding team made sure all the horses got enough exercise.”

“We also had to feed them and groom them,” Oliver said. “Although the school stables staff took care of mucking out the stalls. So, Clark and I never really did that part.”

“Well, you might have to now,” Chris said with a grin. “While a lot of our acreage is crops, we do have animals too.”

“What kind of crops?” Clark asked. “And what animals?”

“We rotate the fields depending on the season or the availability and cost of the necessary seeds,” Hiram answered. “Although at the moment, we’ve got corn, wheat, barley, and soybeans planted. We’ll probably be doing alfalfa, milo, potatoes, and sugar beets next.”

“And of course, that doesn’t include Martha’s and my garden,” Jessica said. “As we maintain a large organic garden with a wide variety of additional fruits, vegetables, and herbs. For both our own use and to sell at the local farmer’s market.”

“We also grow flowers and have a small apple orchard,” Martha added.

“As for animals,” Jonathan said, “we have a small herd of six dairy cows and a dozen chickens. That takes care of all of our personal milk, butter, cheese, and egg needs, with extra that we can sell in town.”

Hiram nodded. “Yes, that’s the one advantage to the population increase that Smallville saw since the meteor shower and the opening of LuthorCorp’s damned fertilizer plant. There’s a steady demand for the products that our animals produce, so we’ve never had any issues selling the excess.”

“Hiram, language,” Jessica chastised.

“I’m sorry, dear,” Hiram said as he put a hand on his wife’s. “Anyway, with two extra mouths to feed now we’ll have less excess to sell, but the stipend Mrs. Sterling is providing us will more than make up for the loss.”

“We may even be able to pay off some of the outstanding bills,” Jonathan said. “Lord knows it would feel good to silence some of the creditors.”

“Yes, that would be nice indeed,” Martha said. Honestly, taking in Oliver and Clark and getting the stipend that came with it couldn’t have come at a better time. The Kents had been looking at possibly having to ask Martha’s father William Kent, a successful lawyer in Metropolis, for a loan otherwise. Something which the very proud Hiram and Jonathan were loath to do.

“Well, Oliver and I have no experience with living on a farm,” Clark said. “Or with manual labor for that matter, but we’ll help as much as we can.”

“I imagine there will be a learning curve,” Oliver added. “But we’re willing to try at least.”

-o-0-o-

“ _Errrt-uh-errr-uh-errrrrrrrr! Errrt-uh-errr-uh-errrrrrrrr!_ ”

Placing their pillows over their heads, Clark and Oliver groaned the next morning as the rooster began crowing. It wasn’t even light outside yet and they were being woken up by an annoying bird.

“Is this part of that learning curve you were talking about last night?”

“Can’t say I was thinking of getting up at the ass-crack of dawn when I said that.”

There was a chuckle at that, as the bathroom light went on. Turning his head and lifting his pillow, Clark could see Cody and Derek leaning with Derek’s shoulder against the doorjamb. They were barefoot with their arms crossed and they were wearing a pair of green and grey plaid sleep pants and no shirt.

“Welcome to life on a farm,” Derek said, as Cody nodded and said, “You get used to it eventually.”

“Really?” Clark asked.

Almost at the same time, Oliver asked, “Does this happen every morning?”

“Yes, really, and yes it does,” Derek confirmed.

“I thought roosters crowed at the sun,” Oliver said.

“A common misconception,” Cody said. “Roosters have an internal clock which tells them when dawn is approaching and they can start crowing about two hours before the sun actually comes up. It’s called anticipatory pre-dawn crowing.”

Derek grinned. “So, in other words, you should get used to waking up at the ass-crack of dawn because you’ll be doing it every morning.”

“Which is a good reason not to stay up late at night,” Cody added. “I know you thought that Chris, Derek, and I were crazy to be getting ready for bed already at 8:30 PM but morning comes early when you live on a farm.”

“Of course, there are times when we do have to work until after nightfall,” Derek added. “If it’s harvest season, then all the harvesting has to be done and you work into the night if necessary in order to finish. We own a couple of tractors for planting and what not, but we don’t own a harvester. They’re expensive and thus they’re rented on a twenty-four-hour basis, so we only have them for a day, so that means finish harvesting all the fields in a day.”

“That must be hard,” Oliver said. “You have four fields right?”

“Six actually, not counting the grazing land for the cows,” Cody answered. “But two are left fallow and just growing grass each season. Which two is rotated from year to year. It’s good for the soil and it provides grass to turn into hay, which is the primary diet of the cows in the winter when they can’t graze.”

“But yes, the harvesting is an all-day job,” Derek said. “The local farm supply store only has two harvesters available to rent, so they’re in very high demand by the local farms come harvest time. They’re booked months in advance, so if you don’t finish before your rental is up then you still have to give it up so that the next farmer can harvest their fields. Which means either harvesting by hand or waiting until the harvester is available again. Which could be a week or more.”

“And we usually only have enough in the budget to rent the harvester for a single day,” Chris said, as he came up behind his brothers. He was also barefoot, but was wearing a pair of blue and grey sleep pants, along with a pajama shirt, left unbuttoned, that matched Cody and Derek’s pants. “Waiting that extra week, you also run the risk of bad weather coming and destroying what’s left of the crop, which would be a serious financial hit that very few farmers can afford.”

“Anyway, you guys should get up,” Cody said. “I’m afraid there’s no sleeping in on a farm and there are several chores that need to be done every morning.”

“Yes, before breakfast,” Derek added. “Such as collecting the eggs from the chicken coop. We don’t eat eggs every morning, as with a dozen laying hens we usually produce twelve eggs every day and sell 3-4 dozen of them every week. But, today happens to be one of the days that we eat eggs for breakfast. So that means collecting them so Mom and Grandma can start breakfast.”

“The cows also need to be milked,” Chris added. “And we don’t have a milking machine, so that’s six cows to milk by hand. And obviously, the cows and chickens need to be fed.”

As Clark and Oliver threw back the covers on their bed and sat up, revealing that they were both wearing black boxer-briefs and nothing else, Chris said, “Don’t bother with a shower yet. You’ll almost assuredly get dirty doing the morning chores, so showers come after all the chores are done in order to conserve water.”

Derek, meanwhile, couldn’t help but grin as he caught sight of Clark’s crotch and the obvious tent in his underwear. As he’d always been a practical joker, he asked, “Is that a cucumber in your shorts or are you just happy to see us?”

Clark blushed, as Chris rolled his eyes and placing his hand on the small of Cody’s and Derek’s back pushed them forward so that he could close the bathroom door. The twins weren’t expecting this, however, and ended up losing their balance and falling on top of Clark, who was sitting on the side of the bed closest to the bathroom door. Or at least, he had been sitting. Now he was laying on the bed, his head in Oliver’s lap, with Cody and Derek on top of him.

“Seems I’m not the only one with a cucumber in my shorts,” Clark commented, as he moved his head off of Oliver’s morning erection. Of course, he could also feel the twin’s erection, as it was currently pressing against his own.

Rolling off of Clark, Cody said, “Sorry about that. Wasn’t expecting Chris to push us, although, in hindsight, we probably should have expected it the second he came up behind us.”

Oliver nodded. “It’s fine. Thankfully I managed to catch Clark’s head before he decided to play whack-a-mole with my dick.”

“Not my choice, Ollie,” Clark muttered.

“Well, I can’t say that I expected to end up in bed with you guys quite this soon,” Derek said.

Raising an eyebrow at that, Oliver asked, “Are you saying that you expected to end up in bed with us at some point?”

Derek laughed, but said nothing, as Cody shook his head and said, “You’ll have to forgive my brother. He’s a jokester. If he put half as much work into his schoolwork as he does into trying to be funny, he’d be getting far better grades.”

“Oh stop being such a stick in the mud, Cody,” Derek said. “You’re just mad that you’re not in college already.”

“College?” Clark said as he sat back up.

Nodding, Derek said, “As much as it pains me to admit, Cody is the brains of this operation. He’s a perfect straight A student, with a freaky memory and a level of intelligence that I’ll never understand. Honestly, he probably could have started college when he was nine.”

“That wasn’t an option though, for obvious reasons,” Cody said.

“Yeah, it wouldn’t have worked so well for Cody to be in college, while I was in grade school,” Derek added. “The scheduling would have been a nightmare.”

Rolling his eyes, Cody said, “More like impossible. We’d have to be in two places at once and that’s simply not happening. Needless to say, separation is not an option for us.”

Nodding, Derek said, “Yeah, as annoying as it can be sometimes, thanks to the meteor shower Cody and I are stuck with each other.”

“Jessica mentioned that yesterday,” Oliver remembered. “Said that the meteor rocks somehow fused you together in the womb?”

“That’s the working theory yes,” Cody said. “I can’t think of any other way that a pair of twins, clearly separate according to the ultrasound, could be born a few months later with only one body between them.” Sighing, he said, “But, there’s no sense in dwelling on it, because it’s the way it is.”

“And honestly?” Derek said, turning serious. “Even if some miracle surgery came along that could separate Cody and me and we could lead normal lives, I wouldn’t be interested. After thirteen years together, it would be unfathomable not to have Cody next to me. It’d be like literally losing half of yourself.”

“Well, considering the extent of your connection,” Clark said, “I can understand that.” Pausing for a moment, he asked, “Um, if this is too personal, you can tell me to shut up and not answer, but, um, are you guys straight?”

“Since we were laying on top of you not long ago with an obvious erection,” Cody said, blushing profusely as he said it. “No, we’re not straight, thank God.”

“Thank God?” Oliver asked.

“We share a dick and an ass,” Derek said. “It’d be very awkward if one of us was gay and the other was straight. So, thank God, we’re both gay.”

“Huh, didn’t think there’d be any gay kids out here in the country,” Oliver commented. “Or at least none that would be so open about it.”

“We’re not open about it,” Cody said. “We get picked on enough in school for being conjoined. We don’t need to give anybody more ammunition. But, our family knows and they support us. And the four of us and Chris are going to be sharing a bathroom, so, we agreed before you arrived that we’d tell you the truth, hoping that you’d be okay with it.”

“I admit that back at Excelsior we frequently bullied Lex Luthor,” Clark said. “Always called his sexuality into question. Although, we were far from the only ones who did that to him and several others. So it was more or less to fit in and remain popular. Not the best reason, but there it is.”

“We know Lex is straight,” Oliver added. “Since we’re friends with his brother Lucas, who also teases Lex for being gay, more or less to hide the fact that he’s gay himself. As evidenced by the fact that Clark lost his virginity to Lucas not that long ago.”

Shaking his head, Clark said, “Gee thanks, Ollie, for sharing the intimate details of my sex life with two people we just met yesterday.” Grinning he added, “Two can play at that game,” before turning to the twins and adding, “And Ollie here lost his virginity to our friends Jason Teague and Andrew Sterling… yes, both of them and at the same time.”

“So you’re both gay?” Derek asked.

“Bisexual, actually,” Oliver said. “So, Clark and I like both, but our first times were with friends of ours while we were skiing in Zermatt over spring break.”

Before anyone could say anything, the door opened and a fully dressed Chris walked into the room. “Bathroom is free.”

-o-0-o-

Meanwhile, on the other side of Smallville, in one of the many subdivisions that had been built to house the influx of non-farmer residents, many of whom worked in town or at LuthorCorp’s fertilizer plant, Jason and Andrew awoke in their new bedroom. Much like Clark and Oliver, they were sharing a bedroom, since the family, they were staying with, the Gabriels only had two bedrooms in their house. Their son, Grant, however, had a bunk bed in his room, with a double bed on the bottom and a single on top. Grant always slept in the top bunk anyway, with the bottom one being used as a guest bed.

Not being on a farm, it wasn’t the sound of a rooster that woke Jason and Andrew, but instead the smell of coffee and the sizzling of frying bacon. All in all, a much more pleasant way to wake up, considering that it meant that Jason and Andrew weren’t getting up two hours before dawn.

Yawning a bit, Jason gave Andrew’s hand a squeeze under the blankets. He was tempted to kiss him, but they hadn’t told Grant that they were a couple yet, so with him on the bed above them, they figured they should refrain from kissing. At least until they ascertained whether or not Grant was going to have a problem with them being a couple. Andrew hoped that his grandmother wouldn’t put them with a family that would have an issue with it, but that conversation hadn’t come up yet.

Jason had just sat up and swung his legs off the bed and onto the floor when Grant climbed down the ladder and said, “Morning,” before dashing out of the room. From the quick tour that they’d been given last night, Jason knew that Grant was headed into the bathroom.

“Well, now we can say good morning properly,” Andrew said as he sat up and planted a kiss on Jason’s lips.

They were still kissing a moment later when a throat was cleared. Breaking apart, Jason and Andrew saw Mrs. Gloria Gabriel standing in the doorway, wearing a white apron over a floral-print housedress. According to the cover stories that had been developed, Jason was Gloria’s husband’s cousin, while Andrew was her nephew.

“Morning boys,” Gloria said with a smile. “Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes.”

“Thanks,” Andrew said. “Um, you don’t have a problem with…”  


“You two being a couple?” Gloria guessed. “Heavens no. Your grandmother already told me you two were together. And my younger sister is a lesbian, so I have no issues with it and have raised Grant not to, so you needn’t worry about him or my husband, who had a gay uncle.”

“Had?” Jason asked.

“Granduncle Charlie died about ten years ago,” Grant said, as he came back into the room. “And as Mom said, I have no issues with you being together… just warn me so I can get out of the room first if you two decide to do more than sleep in that bed.”

“Okay,” Andrew said with a nod, as he scooted across the bed to sit next to Jason since the opposite side of the bed from where Jason was sitting was flush against a wall. “Kissing and hugging okay then?”

Nodding as Gloria went back to the kitchen, Grant said, “Yeah, that’s fine, as long as you don’t get too mushy. Although you should probably keep such activities limited to here at home.”

“That won’t be an issue,” Jason said. “I’m not out to my parents, so I’m very straight acting in public. Mom wasn’t exactly thrilled with this arrangement, but Andrew’s grandmother convinced her to go along with it. I think she sent her on a spa holiday in Indonesia for a week to get her to agree.”

“Yeah, she did,” Andrew confirmed. “From what Gran told me, Genevieve was happy to get away from the press for a while. What with her husband being implicated in the embezzlement scandal.”

“So your dad is in jail on federal charges and your mom’s at an Indonesian spa?”

“Mmhm,” Jason said. “I suppose that might seem strange to some, as they might think that Mom should be there to support him, but Mom and Dad are not particularly close. Honestly, I’m surprised they’re even still married. They’ve slept in different bedrooms for at least five years now and neither of them makes any attempt to hide their affairs from each other.”

“Or you, if you know about them,” Grant commented.

“True,” Jason said. “But then, I’d have to be blind or deaf not to notice the parade of women that Dad brings home or the parade of men that Mom brings home. I don’t complain though because a) I’m used to it, and b) they’ve both got good taste, so I get plenty of eye candy.”

Grinning, Andrew asked, “Ever pull a Geoffrey?”

Shaking his head, Jason said, “No, I haven’t. I’ve been tempted but no.”

“A Geoffrey?”

“Our friend Geoffrey,” Andrew said. “He’s staying over at the Lang Farm. And he had a one-night stand with his father’s secretary, who later became his stepmother.”

“Okay,” Grant said, drawing out the word, as he made his way over to his dresser to get dressed, while Jason and Andrew got up and headed across the hall to the bathroom.

-o-0-o-

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have Chapter Nine of ‘Brotherly Love’. I usually try to do 3 chapters for each story when I update, but as those of you who follow my other works may have noticed, I only posted 1 chapter each of the last two stories before this one. This was mainly so that there would be at least 1 chapter posted for this and some of my other works in 2017. I’ll try to update this more often in 2018.
> 
> Questions? Comments? Suggestions? I love hearing from my readers, so feel free to contact me in a review, by email (Gmail: jaycolin25), my Yahoo group (storiesbyjayson), or on Twitter @JVascardi. Alternatively, you can also try to contact me via Skype (text messaging only) at jayson (dot) vascardi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relates to the television show Smallville are the property of its creators. I am not profiting from this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only things about this story that I own are the storylines, places, and characters that are not featured on the show.
> 
> Pairings: Eventual Clark/Oliver/OMC/OMC, Jason/OMC, Eventual Lucas/Whitney
> 
> Warnings: Alternate Universe, Language, Violence, M/M Sex, M/M/M Sex, Incest, Mpreg, Original Characters

Brotherly Love  
Written by J.C. Vascardi

-o-0-o-

Chapter Ten

-o-0-o-

After taking care of their morning business, Clark and Oliver got dressed and headed downstairs with Chris, Cody, and Derek. They both found it very strange to be up and dressed, without taking their usual morning showers, as the sun was only just starting to creep up over the horizon.

As they stepped out of the barn, Cody said, “Well, there is one advantage to getting up this early.”

Nodding, Derek said, “Assuming you enjoy looking at sunrises.”

“It is rather pretty, I guess,” Clark said, as he looked at the early morning skyline.

“Well, let’s get to work,” Chris said. “First stop is the cowshed. We need to get the cows milked so that the milk has time to chill before breakfast.” Looking over his shoulder at Clark and Oliver, he added, “I don’t suppose either of you has ever drunk raw, unpasteurized milk before have you?”

Shaking his head, Oliver said, “No, I can’t say that I have. You can’t buy it in the store.”

“True,” Cody said. “It’ll likely taste different than what you’re used to, but it’s actually better for you. Some people, including the federal government, would dispute that, but the pasteurization process actually kills off beneficial bacteria and diminishes the vitamin content.”

Derek nodded. “There are people who will tell you that it’s not safe to drink, but if pasteurized milk is so much safer, then calves would be able to drink it. That’s not the case though as many calves who are fed pasteurized milk are weaker and die before reaching maturity.”

“Which is rather scary when you consider that it may well be their own mother’s milk,” Cody said, as he pulled open the door to the cowshed and headed inside. The six cows the Kents owned were all visible, each having their own little stall, which had a trough in front of it.

Grabbing a pitchfork, Chris began breaking apart a hay bale, before handing the pitchfork to Clark, who took it with a raised eyebrow. “You see the wheelbarrow there?” Clark nodded as he spotted the wheelbarrow nearby. “Start putting the hay in it until it’s about half full.”

“You’re not going to put it directly in the troughs?” Oliver asked.

Shaking his head, Cody said, “No, the hay needs to be mixed with a few other things first. Namely grains and silage before it’s given to the cows.”

“They do make a machine to mix it,” Derek said, “but it’s too expensive for us to buy one, as it’s not considered to be cost-effective if you have a herd smaller than about fifty head. So, we put everything in the wheelbarrow, mix it up with a pitchfork and then put it in the troughs.”

“While they’re doing that,” Cody said, “you can help us with something else, Oliver.”

Leading Oliver over to a sink, Cody turned on the water and tested it until it was nice and warm before he grabbed a bucket and filled it with the water, before filling the second one. Taking a pair of clean cloths from the cabinet above the sink, the twins led Oliver over to the nearest cow.

Sitting down on a stool next to it, Derek looked up at Oliver and said, “Before we can milk them, we need to wash off their udders. Make sure that any dirt, manure, hair, or anything else you wouldn’t want in your milk is cleaned off.”

“They’re not going to kick you or something?” Oliver asked as he eyed the cow somewhat warily. Since he’d been on the equestrian team at Excelsior he wasn’t completely unfamiliar with animals, but this was the closest he’d ever been to a cow before.

“Not if you’re gentle,” Cody answered, as he and Derek began gently running the warm cloth over the cow’s udders and teats, cleaning off any dirt or debris that was present. “Are you watching?”

“Yes,” Oliver said. Realizing why he was holding a bucket and cloth, he asked, “You want me to do the next one, don’t you?”

“That’s the plan, yes,” Derek said. “If you’re going to be living here, you’ve gotta help out with the chores and that means actually learning how to do them.”

“We might even be able to start knocking out these chores faster between the four of us,” Chris said, as he added silage to the mix in the wheelbarrow, as Clark mixed the contents as Chris had shown him. “Normally, Cody and Derek would be helping me mix the feed right now, but with more hands, we can do more steps at once.”

Finishing off the first cow, Cody, Derek, and Oliver headed over to the next one. Cody said, “Okay, now take the cloth and dip it in the water, and then repeat what we did with the first one.”

Seeing that Oliver still looked apprehensive, Derek grinned and said, “Obviously it’s not exactly the same thing, but imagine that you’re in the shower and you’re washing off your dick and balls. Not something you tend to do in a rough manner, I assume, so just run the cloth over the udders and teats as gently as if they were your own body parts.”

Nodding, Cody added, “Yeah, you’re not trying to scrub or scour them, just gently wipe them off.”

Taking a deep breath, Oliver covered his right hand in the cloth as Derek had done earlier and got the cloth wet before he began to wipe off the udders and teats, as the twins had done. Crouching down next to him so they could inspect his work, Cody nodded and said, “You’re doing good.” Pointing, he said, “You missed a spot right there, but it’s a good show for your first time doing this.”

“Yeah almost nobody gets it perfect on the first try,” Chris chimed in, as he and Clark had finished mixing the feed. Clark had wheeled the wheelbarrow closer now to the trough of this first cow that Cody and Derek had cleaned off. As Chris filled the trough, he said, “The twins and I certainly weren’t born experts, but Dad and Grandpa taught us how to do the chores well enough that they trust us to do them alone now.”

“And what do they do while you’re out here?” Clark asked.

“They’ll be out inspecting the fields and the fences,” Cody said. “Checking the crops and making sure that if there are any downed fences that they’re fixed before the animals are let out into the pasture for the day. Wouldn’t want the cows wondering off the property and out into the middle of the road where they could get hurt.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Oliver said as he finished off cleaning the second cow and Cody and Derek pronounced it to be clean enough.

Once all the cows were fed and cleaned, Cody and Derek took Oliver back to the first cow, as Chris took Clark to the second one. Sitting back down on the stool, Cody looked up at Oliver and said, “Okay, before we start milking we have to test it. Make sure it’s flowing well and doesn’t have any clumps in it or anything.” Squirting milk onto the cow’s hoof three times, Cody said, “Okay everything is looking good.”

“Now we use this small two-quart pail,” Derek said as he placed the metal bucket under the cow. “We’ll fill it until it’s about two-thirds full and then empty it into the larger pail,” as he pointed to a larger one that was off to one side. “The larger pail is positioned so that the cow can’t kick it. We milk into the smaller pail because then if the cow does kick over the bucket, you only lose what’s in the smaller one, rather than all of it.”

Nodding his head, Oliver watched as Derek took hold of the teat and said, “Now, just take your thumb and forefinger and place that at the top of the teat just below the udder. You’re essentially pinching it off and keeping the milk inside the teat to prevent it from going back up into the udder. Then you take your other fingers and squeeze the teat. Then let go and repeat.”

“You don’t pull or tug on it in any way,” Cody added. “You just squeeze them firmly, while still being as gentle as possible. And then you just keep doing that until you’ve emptied the quarter.”

“Quarter?” Oliver asked.

“Each teat is connected to a separate quarter, all of which fill up with milk,” Derek said. “As you can see there are four teats, so four quarters. And obviously, to speed things up a bit, Cody and I use both hands, milking two quarters at once. It should take about ten to fifteen minutes to finish. But, it’ll probably take you a bit longer since you’ve never done it before.”

“It’s not a competition,” Chris piped up. “So, you don’t have to try and do it super-fast or anything. Just firm and gentle pressure and keep going. You’ll know when to stop because the teats won’t fill as quickly and you’ll get less milk with each squeeze. Also, you’ll notice a marked difference in the size of the udders, as they won’t be as full or hanging down as far when they’re empty.”

Clark and Oliver both nodded, as they continued to watch Chris and the twins. Once they felt they understood what they were doing, they each grabbed a pail and moved over to two of the other cows. Martha entered the barn just as they were sitting down.

“How’s it going in here?” she asked.

“Clark and Oliver were just about to try it on their own, after watching us for about ten minutes,” Chris said.

Martha nodded and came over to check on the two of them and checking their technique, said, “Looks like Chris and the twins taught you, boys, well. I’ll go get the eggs and feed the chickens so don’t worry about that. When you’re finished out here you can all go inside, take your showers, and eat breakfast before the bus comes.”

-o-0-o-

It was a day of many firsts for Clark and Oliver, as after breakfast they found themselves grabbing backpacks and heading out to the end of the Kent Farm’s driveway to board the school bus. They’d never ridden on one in their entire lives because before starting at Excelsior when they were nine, Andrew chauffeured them to and from school every day in the limousine. And Excelsior was a boarding school so there was no need to ride a school bus to get to school since they lived on campus.

Of course, their unfamiliarity with the yellow bus was easily explained by the fact that according to their cover stories, they’d been born and raised in France. Like most of Europe, school buses were not a thing in France, as students’ parents either drove them to school, they walked, or they took public transportation if it was too far to walk and their parents couldn’t take them.

Cody and Derek did not board the bus with Chris, Clark, and Oliver, but then that was because until the next school year started in autumn, Cody and Derek were still attending Ezra Small Junior High School. After stopping at the Kent Farm, the bus drove further down the road and stopped at the Lang Farm, where Geoffrey, Landon, Chloe, and Lana boarded the bus. After several more stops at the outlying farms, the bus turned back towards the center of town and made its way to Smallville High School.

It was on the bus that Landon and Lana were introduced to Clark and Oliver by Chris. And while Landon and Lana knew that Geoffrey and Chloe already knew the Queen brothers, in order to keep up Clark and Oliver’s personas as the Kent brothers, Landon and Lana also introduced them to Geoffrey and Chloe.

Once at school, Lana joined some of her friends on the cheerleading squad, while Landon and Chris led Clark, Oliver, Geoffrey, and Chloe into the building, since it is their first day, they had to go to the office and get their schedules. As they approached the main office, the door across the hall opened and Principal Kwan exited his office.

“Mr. Lang, Mr. Kent, what are you doing in the building before the bell?” Kwan asked before he noticed Clark, Oliver, Geoffrey, and Chloe, who he didn’t recognize. “And who are these people?”

“Escorting new students to the office, Principal Kwan,” Chris answered. Motioning to Clark and Oliver, he said, “This is Oliver Kent and Clark Kent, my grandfather’s grandnephews who have recently come to live with us. They used to live in France.”

“I see,” Kwan said. “Bienvenue, Messieurs Kent. Vous parlez anglais j'ai confiance?”

Smiling, Clark and Oliver said, “Merci, Principal Kwan,” before Oliver added, “And yes, we do speak fluent English.”

Kwan nodded, as Landon said, “And this is my Aunt Nell’s cousin, Geoffrey Potter, and my late father’s cousin, Chloe Lang. They’re also living with us for the foreseeable future.”

“Well, welcome to Smallville High School, both of you,” Kwan said. “Anyway, you have permission to remain in the building then, Mr. Kent and Mr. Lang. Once your houseguests get their schedules, you can give them a quick tour of the building. Make sure they know where all their classes are.”

“Yes, Principal Kwan,” Landon and Chris said in unison before the principal walked purposefully down the hall.

-o-0-o-

Later that day, Clark and Oliver followed Chris into the school cafeteria. Their morning had been spent in English Literature, Trigonometry, US History, and Physics, all of which they had with Chris. Considering that the teacher in each class had them both get up and introduce themselves to the class, it was probably a good thing that Jason, Drew, Geoffrey, and Chloe weren’t in any of their classes.

Making their way over to the lunch line, Clark and Oliver followed Chris’s lead by grabbing plastic trays and placing them on the metal counter, as the lunch ladies filled the tray’s various compartments. It was definitely very different from Excelsior Academy, as their cafeteria was more like a restaurant where you had a server and ordered off a menu of several different options, rather than the exact same meal served to everybody. Lunch that day was chicken and gravy over mashed potatoes, steamed broccoli, a pan roll with margarine, and a fruit medley of mangos and raspberries. They also had their choice of white or chocolate milk.

Chris opted not to take any milk and turning to Clark and Oliver, he whispered only loud enough for them to hear, “I suggest you don’t drink the milk. It’s pasteurized so if you’re going to get used to the raw milk on the farm, it’d be best not to drink it here.”

The cafeteria worker who was collecting the money for the school lunches looked at Chris, Clark, and Oliver for a moment and just shook her head. In years past, she might have said something about students who didn’t take any milk because it was pasteurized, but after working at Smallville High for the last seven years, she was used to it and knew that it didn’t pay to argue with the students who grew up on the local farms about their insistence on drinking only raw milk.

On their way to a table to sit down, all three young men stopped at the soda machine with Chris opting for Minute Maid Lemonade, while Clark and Oliver both got a Sprite. The machine saw a lot of use, as several students preferred the machine’s offerings over the milk the cafeteria served and that wasn’t just limited to the students who’d grown up on farms.

Setting their trays down on an empty table and sitting down, Clark looked at his lunch and said, “This is an interesting lunch. Definitely not what I’m used to.”

“Well, I imagine it must be different in France,” Chris said.

“Indeed, very different,” Oliver agreed. He wasn’t entirely sure what they served for lunch in schools in France since he’d never attended one, but what was on his tray right now was definitely a far cry from Excelsior. Of course, he couldn’t say that aloud. And he supposed that it made sense that Excelsior had better lunch options since it was a private school, while Smallville High was public. The school lunch program was also government subsidized, which is why it had only cost $2.35.

“Grandma does pack a lunch for Cody and Derek to take to school,” Chris said. “Mainly due to their food allergy to make sure they aren’t eating anything with peanuts. They do occasionally serve a cookie or brownie with peanuts in it, so you’ll obviously have to avoid them.”

“Yes, one brush with anaphylactic shock is enough for a lifetime,” Oliver said, as he shuddered at the memory of that time when he was five and had eaten a peanut butter cookie. He hadn’t known at that point that he was allergic, but he definitely knew about it afterward.

“You think she’d be willing to make us bagged lunches?” Clark asked after he finished chewing a spoonful of mashed potatoes. The potatoes themselves didn’t taste too bad, but the gravy definitely needed work. “I’d gladly take a cold sandwich over this.”

“Probably, yes,” Chris answered. “With the money that Grandpa is getting from your trust, it shouldn’t be too much of a problem.”

“Trust?” Whitney asked as he approached the table with Lana, Landon, Chloe, and Geoffrey, all of them carrying food trays.

Oliver nodded. “Clark and I moved here after our parents died. All their money went into a trust fund and Uncle Hiram is getting an allowance from it to help cover the costs of two additional mouths to feed.”

“Yes, I think it’s like a hundred dollars a week,” Clark said, going with the cover story that had been agreed upon. It’s not like they were going to tell people that Veronica Sterling, the richest woman in the country, was paying the Kents $2,500 a month for the care and feeding of Clark and Oliver.

This was also why it was agreed that the Kents would not immediately start paying off outstanding bills and instead the money was being deposited in an account in Metropolis, rather than the local bank in Smallville. The family had decided to instead increase a few of the payments made on various bills above the minimum amount they usually paid, but not by enough that it would raise too many eyebrows. This meant that a good portion of the money would go unspent, but there was nothing wrong with letting it earn interest and save it for an emergency.

“Oh, um, my condolences,” Whitney said, as he sat down at the table. If he looked at all uncomfortable when he ended up sitting between his ex-lover and current girlfriend, who happened to be brother and sister, nobody commented on it.

“Thanks,” Clark said. Noticing the fact that Landon and Whitney were both wearing letter jackets in the school colors, red and goldenrod, he asked, “I take it you’re both on the football team?”

Landon nodded. “Yes, although football season is over. Whit and I are both on the baseball team though, too.”

“Yeah, the seasons don’t overlap,” Whitney added. “Football is my real love, but I figured it didn’t hurt to stay in shape during the off-season by playing a different sport.”

“So, have you given any thought to what you’re going to do for the community service requirement?” Chloe asked, wanting to change the subject as sports had never really interested her that much.

Clark and Oliver shook their heads negatively. They’d both seen it listed on their schedules that all students at Smallville High were required to complete thirty hours of community service each year. Coming to the school halfway through the year did mean that Clark, Oliver, and the other new students would only have to do fifteen hours this year, but being new to the community they really had no clue as to what they could do to fulfill the requirement.

“Lana and I are volunteering at the Smallville Retirement Center,” Landon offered. “You could come sign up. They’re always looking for volunteers.”

“What about the rest of you?” Geoffrey asked. “Being new to town, I don’t really know what the options for that requirement are.”

“I volunteer at the Smallville Medical Center as an orderly,” Chris answered.

“I’m the assistant coach for the local youth baseball team,” Whitney said.

“You could also pick up trash on the highway between here and Metropolis,” Grant Gabriel said, as he sat down at the table, along with Jason, Drew, and Pete Ross. Grant was in Clark’s and Oliver’s third period US History class, while Pete was in their Trig class. “Or you could volunteer here or at one of the other lower schools as a tutor.”

“Although this time of year it might be difficult to get a tutoring position,” Landon warned. “Those tend to fill up quickly. It’s one of the easier jobs, which doesn’t involve trash or emptying bedpans. Whit got lucky that the guidance office agreed to count the coaching position towards his community service, as that wasn’t an option until this year.”

“I could be wrong,” Pete said, “but I don’t think anyone actually asked if it was an option before.”

Nodding, Whitney said, “Yeah, that’s what my guidance counselor said. It wasn’t on the list because nobody had ever asked about it.”

“Around harvest time you can volunteer to help the farmers harvest their fields and that counts,” Chris said. “Although unfortunately for those of us living on farms, helping to harvest our own fields do not count.”

“I’d rather not empty bedpans if I can avoid it,” Oliver said. “And I’m pretty sure Clark would agree with me,” Clark nodded his head vigorously, as Oliver thought for a moment, and then asked, “Do you think the retirement home would let Clark and me volunteer as musicians to entertain the residents? We both play piano and violin.”

“I think they’d definitely let you do that,” Lana said. “You’d have to check with the school guidance office to make sure that would count, but I don’t see why it wouldn’t.”

“Wish I could play an instrument,” Chris said. “That would be far better than bed pan duty. Although to be fair, that’s not the only thing I do at the med center. I also deliver meals to the patients and sometimes even their meds, if they’re on a daily prescription and just need someone to bring it and a cup of water to them.”

“Well, at least growing up on a farm, you have some experience with smellier duties,” Landon said with a grin.

“True,” Chris allowed. “I suppose you have some idea yourself. You might not have cows, but you do have horses.”

Landon nodded. “Yes, mucking out the stalls can get quite smelly.”

“Tell me about it,” Whitney said, as volunteering to help on the Lang’s horse ranch was how he’d earned his community service credits the previous year. It was also why he was so happy when the school agreed to let the coaching position count. Since his parents were business owners, he had not grown up on a farm and did not care for that life. As much as he disliked clerking and stocking at the store, he disliked cleaning up horse manure even more. About the only good thing to come out of it was dating Lana.

After a moment of silence, Whitney added, “I doubt there are any openings left this year anymore, but another option to consider for next school year is lifeguarding at the community swimming pool. I did that my freshman year, but for my sophomore year I got tied up at the store and by the time I got to the pool, all the lifeguarding positions were filled. So I ended up volunteering at the Lang Farm to help muck stalls.”

“Store?” Oliver asked.

“Whit’s parents own Fordman’s Department Store in town,” Landon said before Whitney could answer.

Jason and Drew shared a grin as they remembered Lucas’s story about visiting a store in Smallville and couldn’t help but wonder if this was the same store. As they were leaving the cafeteria near the end of the lunch period, Geoffrey passed Jason a note as he passed. Opening it, Jason read it and showed it to Drew, both of them grinning. It read: ‘ _Yes, Whitney is the mystery kisser.’_

-o-0-o-

Before leaving school for the day, Clark and Oliver checked in with the guidance office to make sure that Oliver’s idea would be okay. There were three counselors at the school, who split the students up alphabetically by surname between them. It turned out that Grant’s mother, Gloria Gabriel, was the counselor for people with ‘K’ surnames and she said that Oliver’s idea was totally feasible and she even called the administrator at the retirement center to see if it’d be possible to set up.

“The administrator loves the idea,” Gloria told them. “And he wants to know if you two would be available on Thursday at 5 pm. Apparently, they had another musician scheduled to perform, but they’ve come down with the flu and had to cancel.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Clark said.

Nodding, Oliver said, “We’ll have to double check with our aunt and uncle to be sure, but that should be okay.”

“All right,” Gloria said, before relaying their answers to the administrator. Grabbing a pen and paper, she wrote down a phone number and then hung up the phone. Handing the paper to Clark, she said, “That’s the administrator’s phone number. He’d like you to check with your aunt and uncle and then call him back tonight if possible.”

Leaving the guidance office and heading outside, Clark and Oliver realized that they’d missed the school bus. Whitney was still at school, however, and had his truck so since he was driving Landon and Lana home and the Kent Farm was on the way since the two farms shared a property line, he agreed to take Clark and Oliver home.

Arriving home they talked with Jessica and Martha, who said it was fine and Martha said she’d be happy to drive them over to the retirement center. Both Clark and Oliver had passed their driving tests and had their licenses, but they didn’t have cars. Or at least nothing they could have brought with them to Smallville as their expensive Italian sports cars would have stood out. Recognizing that they weren’t on the insurance policy for Martha’s car and thus shouldn’t drive it, they took her up on the offer of a ride, before Oliver called the administrator.

After school for the next couple of days, the Kents also got to hear Clark and Oliver play, with Oliver playing the upright piano in the living room and Clark the violin, as they practiced a few songs to play on Thursday. Finally, the day came and so, Clark and Oliver climbed into Martha’s car along with their violin cases. The administrator had already informed them that the center had a grand piano in the resident lounge that they could use. Both of them took their violins, however, as they figured they’d play at least one violin duet.

Parking the car, Martha went in with them. She didn’t have anything else she had to do at that time, so rather than sitting in the car for an hour, she went inside with them. Oliver had emailed a list of songs that he and Clark could play and the administrator had okayed all of them, especially after hearing them play for a couple of minutes over the telephone. He hadn’t been sure about having two teenagers perform for the residents, but after hearing them play, he knew they were definitely competent.

Heading into the resident’s lounge, Clark and Oliver could see several residents already present, some sitting in the chairs and sofas around the room and others in wheelchairs. Taking a pair of empty seats near the back of the room, Martha and the administrator sat down as Clark and Oliver made their way to the front of the room.

Pushing down his nerves, Clark smiled and said, “Hello, I’m Clark Kent and this my brother, Oliver Kent, and we’re going to play the piano and violin for you today.”

There were smiles from some of the residents, although one older gentleman in a wheelchair coughed and asked, “Kent? Is that any relation to Hiram Kent?”

“Yes, he’s our granduncle, Mr.?” Oliver asked.

“Bolston, Harry Bolston,” the old man said. “How long have you been playing?”

“Piano since we were four and violin since we were six,” Clark said. “We’re sixteen now.”

Harry nodded but didn’t say anything else. Clark and Oliver were both curious about how Mr. Bolston knew Hiram but decided not to press the issue in front of all the residents. Instead, Oliver sat down at the piano and Clark opened his violin case. Oliver arranged his sheet music on the piano, as Clark did the same on the music stand that the center had provided.

Opening with _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_ from _The Wizard of Oz_ , Clark and Oliver next played _Binary Sunset_ , also known as _The Force Theme_ , from _Star Wars_. Several of the residents were smiling as it was clear that the two young men knew what they were doing. After a short break, they continued playing with a medley of four Disney songs consisting of _Colors of the Wind_ from _Pocahontas_ , _A Whole New World_ from _Aladdin_ , _Part of Your World_ from _The Little Mermaid_ , and _Can You Feel the Love Tonight_ from _The Lion King_.

As they finished, several of the residents applauded, although Harry seemed somewhat unimpressed. “That was all well and good, but do you two know anything that was written before 1950?”

An elderly woman sitting in a chair nearby said, “Harry, there’s no need to be unkind. I think their playing has been quite beautiful. Besides, their first song was from _The Wizard of Oz_ , which came out in 1939, so that was before 1950.”

“I realize that Cassandra,” Harry said, before turning to Clark and Oliver and asking, “But, honestly, do you two know anything from classical composers? Or are movie themes the extent of your talents?”

“We do know some classical music, yes,” Clark said, as he had a short whispered conversation with Oliver before they nodded and switched places. Adjusting their sheet music, Clark played the opening chords of Johann Pachelbel’s _Canon in D Major_ on the piano, with Oliver joining in on the violin after a pause of about fifteen seconds. Playing Ludwig van Beethoven’s _Moonlight Sonata_ next, they finished off with Frederic Chopin’s _Nocturne in C Sharp Minor_.

Harry definitely seemed to enjoy the classical offerings better, as he’d closed his eyes and waved a finger through the air as if conducting an orchestra. With their hour nearly up, Oliver began putting away Clark’s violin, as Clark moved to stand up from the piano.

“Before you go,” Harry said, “would it be possible for you to play one more song? Piano only? I’ve always had a particular fondness for the piano.”

“Sure,” Clark said, as he saw no harm in it. “Any preferences?”

“Anything classical, preferably Chopin,” Harry answered.

Clark had exhausted the sheet music that he and Oliver had brought, however, he did know a few songs by heart, including one that had been one of Laura Queen’s favorites that just so happened to be Chopin. Oliver stood back and grinned as he watched Clark play Chopin’s _Etude Op. 10 No. 12 ‘Revolutionary.’_ It was one of the harder pieces that Clark knew how to play and one that Oliver still had great difficulty with… especially without sheet music.

“Very, very good,” Harry said with an appreciative smile on his face. Several of the residents began heading back to their rooms at this point, including Harry.

Martha came over to them and said, “That was very good, boys. I’m very impressed.”

“Thank you,” Oliver said.

“During your break, I talked with the administrator,” Martha said. “And he says that if you’d like to stay a little longer and chat with a resident or two who don’t get many visitors, he’d appreciate it. And he can put you down for some more volunteer time.” Looking at her watch, she said, “We’ve got about half-an-hour before we have to head back.”

Nodding, Clark said, “Okay, I guess we can do that.”

“If you give me your violin cases, I can put them in the car,” Martha said. “I do have a couple of quick errands to run, but I’ll come back and get you in half-an-hour if that’s okay?”

“That’s fine,” Oliver said, as he handed over his and Clark’s violin cases. “Thanks, Martha.”

“You’re welcome,” Martha said before she left the room.

Looking around the room, there was only one resident left in the room. The woman that had defended Clark’s and Oliver’s playing and Harry had referred to as Cassandra. Looking at the book in her lap, Oliver quickly realized that she must be blind since it was in braille.

“You boys can come closer if you want,” Cassandra said. “I may be blind, but I don’t bite.”

Coming closer, Oliver said, “We never thought that, ma’am.”

“Ma’am is too formal,” Cassandra said. “My name is Cassandra Carver… just call me Cassandra.”

“Okay, Cassandra,” Clark said as he stepped closer. He did cock his head to one side, however, as he suddenly remembered overhearing some of the nurses talking about a Ms. Carver on the way to the resident lounge.

“Something wrong, Clark?” Oliver asked as he noticed the look on his brother’s face.

“No, nothing is wrong,” Clark answered. “I just thought I overheard some of the nurses talking about Ms. Carver on our way in here.”

Cassandra smiled. “Probably gossiping about my claim to be able to see the future.”

“You can see the future?” Oliver asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

“Yes, I can,” Cassandra said. “It’s more like snapshots of future events, that I have no control over. They’ll suddenly come and I have no control over it. I can also see the futures of specific people, by touching their hand.”

“When did this ability start?” Clark asked, wondering if it was possible that the meteor rocks were involved. He knew next to nothing about them, but the Kents did seem convinced that it was the meteor rocks that had fused Cody and Derek in the womb.

“The day I lost my sight,” Cassandra replied. “It had started out like any other morning, but then the meteors came.” Clark shared a look with Oliver at this. “One of them hit the field behind my house and the flash burned out my optic nerves. I’ve been completely blind and able to see the future ever since.”

“So, all you have to do is touch somebody’s hand and you can see their future?” Oliver asked.

Cassandra smiled. “I can hear the skepticism in your voice, young man.” Holding out one of her hands, she asked, “Would you like me to prove it?”

Oliver couldn’t help feeling a bit scared at the thought, but after a moment he swallowed down his fear and reached out, taking Cassandra’s outstretched hand. He was surprised when he could see a visible glow of white light where their hands touched.

After a moment, Cassandra said, “I see two women. One older, I’d guess near my age and the other with red hair. They’re sitting in front of the fireplace in what I’d guess is a living room. They’re knitting… Christmas sweaters if I’m not mistaken.” After another moment, Cassandra added, “The image has changed. I’m seeing the same room again, now decorated for Christmas and a family, all wearing the sweaters I saw the two women knitting.” After another moment, she smiled and said, “Well, that’s interesting.”

“What is?” Oliver asked, curious.

“It’s clearly a very close-knit family,” Cassandra said, an obvious hint of amusement in her tone. “Pun intended. I see two adult couples, which include the two women I saw knitting, with whom I’m guessing are their husbands. And a teenage boy with a girl. They’re all wearing couples sweaters. The ones meant for two people to wear together.” After a moment’s pause, she continued, “Oh, four more people just walked into the room. I think one of them is you, Oliver, and one is Clark. You’re on either side of a pair of twin boys, one wearing glasses, the other not. The four of you are wearing… well, I guess a double-couple sweater, as it’s one large sweater for all four of you.”

Letting go of Oliver’s hand, Cassandra turned in Clark’s direction and asked, “Interested to see if I see anything different in your future?”

Clark grinned and figured it certainly couldn’t hurt anything. Oliver’s alleged future didn’t seem all that bad. Honestly, it was kind of funny and he didn’t really expect that it would happen. Because why on Earth would he and Oliver be wearing a foursome sweater with Cody and Derek? Taking Cassandra’s outstretched hand, the same white light as before was visible, but this time, something was very different.

_“NOO!!!” Clark cried out in anguish in the vision, as he dropped to his knees in a patch of muddy grass. It was pitch black outside and it was pouring rain. The next thing Clark saw were headstones all around him and they had familiar names on them. Tears were pouring from Clark’s eyes as he looked from stone to stone…_

_Robert Queen… Laura Queen… Oliver Queen… Chloe Sullivan… Andrew Sterling… Jason Teague… Geoffrey Walsh… Alden Kensington… Cody Kent… Derek Kent… and the stones kept going on and on, encircling him in a ring of what seemed to be an endless graveyard._

Shaking his head, Clark said, “No, no!” as he dropped Cassandra’s hand, clearly distraught and upset. Before Oliver could even think to ask what was wrong, Clark jumped up from his chair and ran out of the room at super speed.

Oliver’s eyes were wide as he looked at the door that Clark had just run through. He’d felt the gust of wind that normally accompanied Clark running off… and if he felt it…

“That’s, that’s never happened before,” Cassandra said. “He saw what I did. Nobody’s ever done that.”

“He saw?” Oliver asked. “What? What did you see?”

“We both know, Oliver, that your brother isn’t like other people,” Cassandra said.

“Sure he is, Clark is just like everyone else,” Oliver said, panicking slightly. “There’s nothing different about him.”

“Are you trying to tell me that you aren’t aware of your brother’s origins, Mr. Queen?” Cassandra asked.

“How… how did you?” Softly, mostly to himself, but thanks to her blindness-improved hearing, Cassandra heard it nonetheless. Shaking his head, he said, “My name is Oliver Kent.”

“Your name is not the issue here,” Cassandra said, as she put a hand on Oliver’s knee. It didn’t trigger a vision because her power needed skin-to-skin contact and touching Oliver’s knee meant she was touching his jeans rather than his skin. “The issue is, Clark. I’ve seen him before, long before we met today, Oliver. I’ve touched people and seen such pain and despair… but then Clark was there and the pain was gone. I think that’s your brother’s destiny, Oliver. To help people, to save them from fear and darkness.”

Oliver’s eyes were wide. “How?”

“That’s for him to decide,” Cassandra answered. “He can fear the future or he can embrace it. The choice really is up to him.”

Oliver was quiet for a moment, before he asked, “What did the two of you see? What made Clark so upset that he ran out of here?”

Cassandra sighed. “We saw him in the middle of a graveyard, surrounded by the headstones of his loved ones. Your parents, you, your friends. The graveyard seemed endless as if Clark was the last person left alive and had outlived all of you. Unlike other times that I’ve had these visions, however, I get the feeling that wasn’t so much his future, but his greatest fear: being left alone. I get the feeling that he’s not alone in that particular fear, am I right, Oliver?”

“You’re right,” Oliver said, his throat dry. “I’ve got the same fear. Clark is… well, Clark. And since our parents died, I’ve always been afraid that if his secret came out that I’d be all alone.”

Patting Oliver’s knee, Cassandra said, “Rest assured, Oliver, that Clark’s secret is safe with me. I promise you that I won’t tell a single living soul for as long as I live. Now, you should probably go after him. I think he needs you right now.”

-o-0-o-

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have Chapter 10 of ‘Brotherly Love’. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I’d also just like to say that I’ve never drunk raw milk in my life or milked a cow for that matter. I watched a video on YouTube in order to get details for that part of the story and as for the raw milk, I figured it made sense for a farm family that raises dairy cows.
> 
> Also, it should be obvious, but many of the character’s ages have been changed in this story to bring them in line with Clark and Oliver. The year in the story is 1996, after all. Whereas on the show, Whitney, for example, was in his senior year in 2001, which means he started high school in 1997. So according to the show’s timeline, he shouldn’t even be at Smallville High yet. But he’s in the latter half of his junior year in the story, same as Clark and Oliver.
> 
> Questions? Comments? Suggestions? I love hearing from my readers, so feel free to contact me in a review, by email (Gmail: jaycolin25), my Yahoo group (storiesbyjayson), or on Twitter @JVascardi. Alternatively, you can also try to contact me via Skype (text messaging only) at jayson (dot) vascardi.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relates to the television show Smallville are the property of its creators. I am not profiting from this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only things about this story that I own are the storylines, places, and characters that are not featured on the show.
> 
> Pairings: Eventual Clark/Oliver/OMC/OMC, Jason/OMC, Eventual Lucas/Whitney
> 
> Warnings: Alternate Universe, Language, Violence, M/M Sex, M/M/M Sex, Incest, Mpreg, Original Characters

Brotherly Love  
Written by J.C. Vascardi

-o-0-o-

Chapter Eleven

-o-0-o-

Leaving the resident’s lounge, Oliver kept his eyes peeled for Clark, but he didn’t bother asking any of the employees if they’d seen him since he knew all too well that none of them would have seen Clark while he was running at his top speed, or even anywhere close to it. Not finding any trace of Clark inside the building, Oliver headed outside to search the grounds. Unbeknownst to him, Martha Kent had finished her errands and was parking her car as Oliver headed down one of the paths that led towards Lemaris Pond, a body of water full of water lilies and goldfish that was next to the retirement center.

Reaching the end of the footpath he was on, Oliver scanned the area for Clark and after a moment, he spotted him, collapsed on the footbridge over the pond. Moving quickly, Oliver reached him and asked, “Clark? Clark, what’s wrong?”

“Weak,” Clark whispered, clearly struggling to form coherent speech. “So weak.”

Oliver had never seen Clark like this in his life, so he had no clue what could be causing it. Scared out of his mind, he desperately began looking around for a possible cause. It was after a few seconds that he spotted several rocks in the water and unless it was a trick of the light, they had some sort of green mineral on them, and they looked like they were glowing. Reaching into the pond, which was relatively shallow where the footbridge’s support posts were, he plucked one of the rocks out of the water.

Clark winced as the rock came out of the water and Oliver noticed that Clark’s skin got paler the closer the rock moved towards him.

“Oliver?” Martha asked, who had seen Oliver heading this way as she was getting out of her car and followed him. “Oli… oh my god, what’s wrong with Clark?”

The sudden and unexpected voice startled Oliver, as he turned to look over his shoulder and saw Martha Kent standing behind him. As he did this, he unintentionally dropped the rock which fell onto Clark’s hand. Looking back to Clark, Oliver’s eyes widened as he saw that where the rock was touching Clark, he could see all the veins and arteries in Clark’s hand, as they seemed to be swelling and darkening in color, as his skin turned even paler.

Picking up the rock and moving it away from Clark, Oliver was relieved to see Clark’s veins disappearing and his skin returning to a more normal color. Holding it up to Martha, he asked, “What is this?”

“It’s a meteor rock,” Martha said. “Oliver, what’s going on?”

Unseen by Martha, Oliver’s eyes widened as he guessed what the problem was. Throwing the rock back in the pond, he said, “The whole pond is full of them… help me get Clark away. I think… I think he’s allergic to the meteor rocks.”

Moving next to Clark’s right side, Oliver put Clark’s arm around his shoulders and pulled him up as Martha did the same on the other side. It was a bit of a struggle to move Clark because he was basically dead weight, but between the two of them, they managed to drag him to the other side of the footbridge. As he got further away from the water, Oliver’s hypothesis seemed to be true, as Clark seemed to be returning to his normal self.

There were a few picnic tables on the other side of the bridge, as the pond separated the retirement center’s grounds from those of Lemaris Park and Botanical Gardens, which had a picnic area in the park section, along with the one and only golf course in Smallville. Now able to move on his own, Clark sat down on one of the benches of one of the picnic tables, his back leaning against the tabletop, as he took a few deep breaths.

“We should take you to see a doctor,” Martha said after a moment.

Clark and Oliver shared a look at that, before Oliver said, “Martha, I know your instinct is going to be to ignore me on this but trust me on this: Clark does not need a doctor.”

“A healthy boy doesn’t collapse to the point of being almost non-responsive for no reason, Oliver,” Martha said.

“I don’t dispute that,” Oliver said. “However, there’s nothing a doctor is going to be able to do for him. You have experience with this town and the meteor rocks, do any of the doctors here understand them or their effects?”

“Well, no, I suppose they don’t,” Martha said, as she remembered the numerous conversations she’d had with Cody’s and Derek’s doctor over the years. Even now, thirteen years later, the man was no closer to figuring out anything about the meteor rocks. And even the fact that it was the rocks themselves which fused Cody and Derek in the womb was just a working theory with no real scientific proof to back it up. Almost all of the doctor’s colleagues dismissed the idea as ludicrous and thought the ultrasound picture had to have been faked.

“One thing you don’t have to worry about is medical bills of any kind for Clark,” Oliver said.

Nodding, Clark said, “Yes, I’ve literally never been sick a day in my life. Until just now on the bridge, I’ve always been the picture of perfect health.”

“Not living in Smallville, we never encountered meteor rocks before,” Oliver added. “So, we never realized that Clark is apparently allergic to them.”

“Why is he allergic to them though?” Martha said. “And how bad is it?”

“Maybe we should go back to the farm for this conversation,” Oliver said as he spied a young couple with a pair of kids picnicking about fifty yards away.

After a moment, Martha nodded and said, “All right, let’s go.”

-o-0-o-

Clark and Oliver had hoped to be able to have a whispered conversation in the back seat of Martha’s car on the way back to the farm to figure out what exactly they should tell the Kents. That wasn’t possible, however, because Martha’s errands had seen her picking up a few things that left half the backseat full so that there was only room for one person to sit in it. So, Clark ended up sitting in the backseat behind Martha, while Oliver was in the front passenger seat, making any sort of whispered conversation impossible.

Arriving back at the farm, Clark and Oliver helped Martha get the stuff she’d picked up into the house, which turned out to be a few groceries and houseware items. This included a new serving platter since Oliver had accidentally dropped the Kent’s old one while helping with the dishes the night they’d arrived. It broke sufficiently enough that gluing it back together wasn’t an option.

Oliver apologized profusely, of course, but Jessica waved it off saying that she’d been planning to buy a new one anyway. The platter had apparently been an anniversary gift from her parents about ten years ago before they passed, and she’d never particularly cared for it, but hadn’t gotten around to replacing it.

“I’ll just put this stuff away,” Martha said as she motioned to the groceries she’d bought, some of which were frozen. “Go wait in the living room for me.”

Clark and Oliver nodded and headed for the living room where they found Cody, Derek, and Chris all working on their homework. Hiram was seated in a chair near the fire reading the newspaper, while Jessica was in the chair across from him knitting.

Scrutinizing what Jessica was knitting, Oliver saw that it was blue at the bottom, followed by a strip of red with white Christmas trees, before going back to blue until a larger strip of white with red snowflakes. Unless he was very much mistaken, she was knitting a sweater and this realization made both Oliver’s and Clark’s eyes widen as they remembered what Cassandra had said about Oliver’s future.

“Is that a sweater?” Clark asked as he sat down on the sofa.

“Yes, it is,” Jessica confirmed with a smile.

Chris grinned and said, “Mom and Grandma knit sweaters for all of us for Christmas. We spend most of the day on Christmas Day lounging around the house in pajama bottoms and the new sweaters which we get on Christmas morning.”

“This may seem like an odd question,” Oliver prefaced, “but are they couple’s sweaters?”

Folding the paper down to look at Oliver, Hiram smiled and said, “For Jessica and I, Jonathan and Martha, and Cody and Derek yes. Jessica and Martha started knitting sweaters for everyone before Jonathan and Martha adopted Chris and the twins. After that, however, in an attempt to make Cody and Derek more comfortable, they started doing couple’s sweaters for themselves and Jonathan and me.”

“It was a little odd at first,” Jonathan said, as he walked into the room. “But, I’ll use any excuse I can to hug Martha, so I really don’t mind sharing a sweater with her on Christmas.”

“Mine is the only one that’s a single,” Chris said. “Since I don’t have a girlfriend, I’d have nobody to wear it with.”

“Martha and I did consider making one that Chris could wear with Cody and Derek,” Jessica revealed. “But we never did. Although I suppose it would have been good practice for when Cody and Derek eventually start dating. As I suppose we’ll have to make them a sweater with four neck openings then.”

“How did you guess that it was a couple’s sweater?” Derek asked. “Grandma hasn’t really knitted enough of it for that to be obvious yet.”

“Well, um, at the retirement center, after we did our set,” Clark said, as Martha walked into the room. “We met and talked with one of the residents, a Ms. Cassandra Carver.”

“She was blinded in the meteor shower,” Oliver continued. “And apparently ever since she’s been able to see people’s futures by touching their hands. In touching my hand, she saw two women, presumably Aunt Jess and Martha, knitting. She also saw what she figured was a Christmas celebration with the two women she’d seen knitting wearing couple’s sweaters with who she assumed was their husbands.”

“You might want to knit Chris a couple’s sweater this year,” Clark said with a grin, before really thinking about it. “Cassandra said she saw a teenaged boy and girl wearing one.”

“Well, how do you know it was me that this Cassandra saw?” Chris asked. “And not one of you? Did she describe me or something?”

Oliver blushed bright red at this, unfortunately, unable to control it, which told everybody there had to be a reason why he did that. Clark had been hoping to keep this part of what Cassandra had seen in Oliver’s future a secret, but with a sigh, as he realized the inevitability of it coming out, Clark said, “We know that the teenage boy was you, Chris, because Cassandra got the feeling that Oliver and I were… well… sharing with Cody and Derek.”

Several eyes in the room widened, perhaps none more so than Cody’s and Derek’s, as Cody asked, “This Cassandra said she saw the two of you sharing a sweater with Derek and me?”

“Yes,” Oliver said. “When she first said it I was totally ready to dismiss it as I couldn’t understand why we’d be sharing a sweater, but she specifically said that it was one large sweater for all of us. And she said that Clark and I were sharing with a pair of twins, one of whom wears glasses and the other doesn’t.”

“I was still ready to dismiss that the future she saw was going to happen,” Clark said, “but now, hearing about your sweater tradition for Christmas… it’s harder to do that. Is there any way that Ms. Carver could know that?”

Shaking his head, Hiram said, “No, I can’t see any way that she’d know that. I think we went to high school together. She was Cassandra Miller back then if I recall right. She was a year ahead of me and moved to Granville to get married after graduating. We weren’t close or anything, but I do seem to recall hearing that she’d moved back to Smallville a widow about six months before the meteor shower.”

“I don’t really know how anybody outside of the family could know about that tradition,” Jonathan said. “With the exception of Martha’s parents, we never have anyone else over to the house on Christmas Day and with the exception of Cody and Derek, we don’t go out in public wearing the sweaters. They’re just for lounging around the house in.”

“Christmas Day isn’t the only day that we wear them,” Cody added. “Derek and I wear ours a lot more often throughout the winter. While the rest of the family wear them occasionally, especially if it’s a particularly cold evening and they just want to cuddle up by the fire. But Christmas Day is the only day when all of us are wearing them for the majority of the day.”

“So, that makes it sound like the future Cassandra saw for Oliver could actually happen,” Clark said, with a frown. “Which suggests that what she saw for me could also happen.”

At this, Clark, pulled his legs up onto the sofa hugging them as he rested his chin on his knees. He was tempted to run again, but the experience at the retirement center had him thinking he really needed to be more careful, as he didn’t know where else in Smallville there might be a large collection of meteor rocks.

Oliver sighed. “We’re not sure how, because Cassandra said it’s never happened before with anybody else, but Clark could see the vision of his future that Cassandra saw. Unlike mine, which by all accounts seemed to be a happy family Christmas, Clark’s was darker. He was in the middle of what looked like an endless graveyard, surrounded by the graves of all of our friends and loved ones.”

“Which suggests I’m going to outlive everybody and be all alone,” Clark whispered, his voice muffled by his knees.

Wrapping an arm around Clark and pulling him sideways against him, Oliver said, “There are things about Clark which very few people know. I’m afraid I can’t share all of it with you because no offense meant, but I don’t really trust you. We’ve known each other less than a week, after all.”

“That’s understandable,” Martha said. “If I were in your shoes, I’d feel the same way. I think we can all agree that none of us would go around telling our most closely-held secrets to people we’d only just met.”

“Thanks,” Oliver said, as all of the Kents nodded. “Well, I guess what I can say is that Clark and I were in Smallville on the day of the meteor shower. Our dad, Robert Queen, was in Metropolis to close a business deal and afterward, we went on a picnic and a drive in the country. We ended up here in Smallville and the meteor shower hit on our way back.”

“I remember you mentioning that the day you arrived,” Jessica said.

“So, is Clark like us?” Derek asked. “I mean that he got some kind of ability from the meteor rocks?”

“Ability?” Oliver asked, confused.

“We’re not really sure,” Cody answered, “but Derek and I think that the meteor rocks actually did more than fuse our bodies together. We think it’s also the source of my intellect and memory. And that it’s also the source of our greatly enhanced dexterity and stamina.”

Nodding, Chris said, “I’ve never seen Cody and Derek trip, well, with the exception of once or twice when they were learning how to roller skate. But, in less than half-an-hour on skates, you’d think they’d been skating for years. After that, ice-skating came easy for them and they never tripped once even the first time they’d done it.”

“We can also do a lot more strenuous physical activity without getting tired,” Derek added. “Or mental activity, in Cody’s case. If I allowed him to sit still long enough, he could probably study for twelve hours straight without the words bleeding together on the page.”

“Well, Clark has numerous abilities,” Oliver said, as he turned his head to look at his brother. “How is part of what I can’t say, but after what happened today, I don’t think the meteor rocks are the cause of Clark’s abilities.”

“What happened today?” Jonathan asked.

“After Cassandra told his future, Clark ran out of the room,” Oliver said, “and I didn’t chase after him immediately, as I stayed to talk to Cassandra for a few minutes. That was when she told me what she and Clark had seen, along with a few other things. Anyway, when I did eventually find Clark, he was collapsed on the footbridge over Lemaris Pond, weak and barely responsive.”

“Oliver thinks Clark is allergic to the meteor rocks,” Martha said. “I found them not long after Oliver found Clark and I helped Oliver move him away from the footbridge. Once he got far enough away from the pond, which is full of meteor rocks, Clark quickly recovered as if he hadn’t just been lying on the ground barely able to move.”

“Did you take him to a doctor?” Jessica asked.

Shaking his head, Oliver said, “No, we didn’t and a big part of why we didn’t is something that I’m not willing to share. But, I guess, some explanation is better than none.” Oliver fell silent for a moment, before he said, “Clark has never been sick a day in his life, but he’s also never been vaccinated for anything. The reason is that the needle can’t pierce his skin.”

Spying scissors on the end-table nearby, Clark grabbed it and said, “I’ll buy you a new pair,” and before anyone could stop him he opened the scissors and closed it over one of the fingers on his left hand. Except, there was no blood or any sign of injury… instead, the scissors broke. Not just the two separate pieces of it, either, as the blades literally broke in half.

“You… you just broke solid metal with your finger?” Cody asked the first to say anything.

“Yeah,” Clark said. “As Oliver said, needles can’t pierce my skin. Neither can scissors, knives, or anything else. They tend to break instead, sometimes shattering into multiple pieces in the process. My hair is the same way. When Dad took Oliver and me for our first haircuts, the barber broke three pairs of scissors and an electric clipper trying to cut my hair.”

“So you mean you’re invulnerable?” Derek asked.

Nodding, Clark said, “Yes. That’s not all though.”

“There’s more?” Hiram asked.

“Clark can run very fast,” Oliver answered. “We’re talking faster than the speed of sound. And he’s very strong. He could lift a full-size grand piano over his head when he was five.”

Looking around the room, Clark could tell just from the expressions on the Kent’s faces that they didn’t really believe what they were hearing. Not that he could particularly blame them. So, making up his mind, he decided to prove it. Super-speeding out of the room, he shot over to his and Oliver’s bedroom above the barn, where he changed clothes, and grabbed two of the smaller trophies from the shelf, one of his and one of Oliver’s.

While he was in the barn, he grabbed something of Chris’s and the twins’ from their bedroom, and a crowbar from the workbench. He then sped over to the main house, grabbed something from each of the adult’s bedrooms, and a slice of bread from the kitchen, before returning to the living room and placing what he’d taken from each person’s bedrooms in their laps. His trip out of the room had been so fast that barely a second had passed since he’d left and thus nobody in the room even realized that he’d left.

“What the hell?” Cody asked as he found a pair of his and Derek’s underwear sitting in their lap, while Chris had his copy of the computer game Myst sitting in his. Jessica and Martha both found a piece of jewelry from their respective jewelry boxes, while Jonathan found one of his ties and Hiram one of the medals he’d won in World War II.

“As I said, Clark is very fast,” Oliver said, as he lifted his 1st place archery trophy. “Fast enough to get something from each of our bedrooms before we even realized he was gone.”

“Okay then,” Jonathan said. “Speed definitely confirmed.”

“Why do you have a crowbar and a slice of bread?” Jessica asked.

“To demonstrate other abilities with,” Clark answered. “I didn’t want to risk breaking one of your figurines by lifting the piano.”

On top of the upright piano, Jessica had a collection of china figurines which she’d collected over the years. She’d inherited two from her late mother and received others as gifts over the last fifty-odd years.

Standing up, Clark walked over to Hiram and asked, “It’s a real crowbar, right? Solid metal?”

Feeling it, Hiram said, “Yes, it is.”

Taking it back from Hiram, Clark grinned and taking it in both hands, he said, “Well, as you can see,” here he bent it in half as easily as if it was a licorice stick, “that isn’t much of an impediment for me.”

“Clark is trusting you with the knowledge of his abilities,” Oliver said. “So, I hope you can all repay that trust in kind by keeping them a secret. I’m sure there are instances on a farm where Clark’s strength could be useful, so I’m sure he’d be willing to help where he can in exchange for your discretion.”

“I also doubt that Ms. Sterling would be very happy if any of you blabbed,” Clark said, as he returned to his seat. Of course, Drew’s grandmother didn’t know about Clark’s powers, but the Kents didn’t know that. And it’s not like any of them was actually in contact with her, as no contact had been necessary. She just set up an account in Metropolis where the money she was paying them would be direct deposited each month and gave them access. All of this, was, however, handled through intermediaries and thus unless they’d seen her picture in the news, they probably didn’t even know what she looked like.

Shaking his head, Oliver said, “I’m very sorry if it sounds like Clark is threatening you. I’m sure that isn’t his intention, but we take knowledge of his abilities very seriously. When they first started manifesting, our parents agreed that it would be best to hide them, as they were afraid that if the wrong people found out about them, that Clark would be taken away to be studied. A fear which, I’ve long held onto myself, especially after our parents died, as Clark is the only family I have left.”

“Isn’t Geoffrey your cousin?” Chris asked.

Nodding, Clark said, “Yes, he is, but while they are good friends, they’re not as close as Oliver and I are. But then, Oliver and I have spent the majority of the last thirteen years together, while outside of school, we mostly only saw Geoff on holidays.”

After a few moments of silence, Martha nodded. “Well, I can understand your fear about the wrong people finding out. I’ve occasionally had the same thought in regards to Cody and Derek. While perhaps not as impressive as running faster than sound or bending a crowbar in half, their abilities could still be very interesting to some people. Interesting enough that they wouldn’t have any qualms about kidnapping them to see what makes them tick.”

“Yes, and with the Luthors and LuthorCorp in town,” Jonathan said, the disdain in his voice very clear, “you can never be too careful.”

“Agreed,” Hiram said. From time to time he still cursed the Ross brothers for selling the family’s creamed corn factory to Lionel Luthor, which is what brought LuthorCorp to town. He knew that their father, who he’d been good friends with, would have been furious with them over that decision. Still, as much as he hated the LuthorCorp facility being in town, he did have to admit that it played a part in the population boom that Smallville had experienced over the last decade or so, which had provided more customers for the products that the Kent Farm produced. And without the creamed corn factory, in time Hiram and Jonathan agreed to diversify their fields a bit more, including growing crops that sold for a lot more than corn did.

“I think I can safely speak for everyone here,” Jessica said, as all of the Kents nodded, “when I say that you have our word that we won’t tell anyone about Clark’s abilities.” Pausing for a second, she then asked, “Now, what on Earth is the bread for?”

“To demonstrate one of my newer abilities, which only manifested a couple months ago,” Clark said. “I’ve practiced with it and I now have control over it. I didn’t when it first manifested. It could, however, be considered my most dangerous ability.”

With that, Clark held up the bread and his eyes glowed orange as concentrated twin jets of flames shot out of his eyes at the bread, toasting it. Finishing, Clark grinned as he held it up and asked, “Toast anyone?”

“Wow,” Derek said after a moment of stunned silence. “Well, I guess if we go camping, as long as Clark is around, it won’t be a problem if we forget the matches.”

“Anything else?” Jonathan asked.

“Well, I suspect that Clark does also have the enhanced stamina and dexterity that Cody and Derek have,” Oliver said. “And a seemingly photographic memory. As Chloe once commented, Clark’s memory is like a titanium trap and he never forgets anything.” Looking over at Clark, Oliver smirked and said, “Enhanced intelligence, however, is highly debatable.”

Clark shook his head and playfully hit Oliver in the forearm. Looking over at the Kents, he said, “Obviously, I’ve had to develop very firm control over all of my abilities so that I don’t accidentally harm anyone.” After a moment, he smiled and said, “And that’s about it for my abilities, well, except for one other. Nice tattoo, Uncle Hiram.”

Hiram Kent’s eyes widened, as he realized that Clark could see the tattoo he’d gotten while he was in the Marine Corps, which was on his left forearm and very few people knew about it considering that it was almost always covered up by clothes.

“X-Ray Vision,” Clark said when Hiram didn’t say anything. “Initially, when I developed that ability I could only see through clothing, but now with practice, I can see through both skin and muscle, all the way down to the bone.” Blushing slightly, he added, “It does, however, require that I actually concentrate on doing it, so, I’m not actually using the ability all the time. Honestly, I strive to be as normal as possible, so, I actively try not to use it as much as possible.”

Grinning at Clark, Derek said, “So, Clark, what kind of underwear is Chris wearing?”

Chris’s eyes widened as he hit Derek and turned imploring eyes to Clark as he said, “Clark, please, don’t.”

Grinning, Clark super sped over to Chris and the twins, and whispered only loud enough for the three of them to hear, “Don’t worry, Chris, I’m not going to embarrass you by telling everyone about your Spiderman briefs.”

“You just told them,” Chris whispered back, motioning towards the twins.

Raising an eyebrow, Clark whispered, “You share a bedroom and a bed with them, I figured they already knew. Was I wrong?”

Rolling his eyes, Cody said, “No, you weren’t.”

Martha smiled. “Is it Spiderman, perhaps?” Chris looked over at her, horrified. She just smiled and said, “Honestly, Chris, you may do your own washing, but do you honestly think I’ve never seen your underwear before? Just because you use the dryer in the basement instead of the clothesline doesn’t mean they’re invisible.”

While there wasn’t a dryer to accompany the compact washer in the linen closet in the barn, there was a full-size dryer and washing machine in the basement of the main farmhouse. During the warmer months, the Kents tended to hang a lot of the laundry out to dry. However, on rainy days, or during the winter when it was too cold and there was snow on the ground, they did have a dryer to dry their laundry. As a general rule, they also tended to use the dryer for underclothes year-round rather than hanging those up outside.

Chris groaned but otherwise said nothing. After a few more minutes, sensing that the conversation was over, Hiram went back to reading his paper, all of the teens, including Clark and Oliver, got their homework done, and Jessica went back to her knitting. Jonathan read the sections of the paper that his father was finished with and Martha joined Jessica in knitting for an hour or so before they both headed into the kitchen to get started on dinner.

-o-0-o-

On Saturday afternoon, Landon and Geoffrey dropped by the Kent Farm to visit.

“So how’s Chloe and Lana?” Oliver asked as the four of them played basketball.

“Chloe is fine,” Landon said. “Lana, however, is beating herself up.”

“Why?” Clark asked.

“She lost Harry Bolston,” Geoffrey asked.

“What do you mean she lost him?” Oliver asked.

“She took him for a ride around the grounds,” Landon explained. “She left him on the footbridge over the pond for a few minutes as he asked her to go back to his room and fetch him a scarf. When she came back, his wheelchair was in the pond and there was no sign of him.”

Geoffrey nodded. “The entire pond is shallow enough that you can walk in it and you can see the bottom, so there’s no way his body wouldn’t be visible if he’d drowned. He’s just completely disappeared.”

Nothing more was said, as the four teens concentrated on their game, although they all couldn’t help but notice when the Lowell County Sheriff’s car pulled up in front of the house. Curious, they headed over as the man got out of the car.

“Hello Sheriff Miller,” Landon said, recognizing him immediately.

“Landon,” Ethan Miller said. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, “And who are they?”

“This is my aunt’s cousin, Geoffrey Potter,” Landon said, motioning to Geoffrey. “He’s staying with us for a while. And this is Clark and Oliver Kent.”

“Clark and Oliver Kent?” Ethan asked. “I went to school with Jonathan and have known the Kents for years… I don’t think I’ve ever heard of either of you.”

Oliver smiled. “We lived in France until recently. Clark and I are the grandsons of the late Michael Kent. He’s Uncle Hiram’s brother who stayed in France after World War II.”

“Uncle Hiram and Aunt Jess took us in recently,” Clark added. “After our parents died.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Ethan said. “You have my condolences both of you. Speaking of Hiram is he around?”

“I’m right here, Ethan,” Hiram said, as he walked out of the kitchen door. “What can I do for you?”

“A man went missing from the Smallville Retirement Center recently,” Ethan said. “A Harry Bolston.”

Shaking his head, Hiram said, “Never heard of him.”

“He changed his name after he got out of prison,” Ethan said. “I’m fairly confident, however, that you’d recognize his original name, considering you were on the jury that convicted him: Harry Volk?”

Hiram grabbed the porch railing to steady himself, as he felt momentarily weak in the knees. “Why would they release a convicted murderer from prison? The man strangled his piano teacher’s son to death with piano wire.”

“It was over fifty years ago and he’s an old man now, Hiram,” Ethan said. “He’s been confined to a wheelchair for the last ten years and has had a quadruple bypass. Combined with good behavior in prison, the parole board decided to grant him clemency.”

“Okay, so why are you here?” Hiram asked.

“I just wanted to let you know,” Ethan said. “I don’t expect that he’ll show up here. As I said, he’s an old man and he can’t walk, but until he turns up, I figured it was prudent to warn the jurors who are still alive while he’s unaccounted for.” Sighing, he said, “Especially after last night.”

“What do you mean after last night?” Oliver asked.

“Jim Gage was found dead late last night,” Ethan answered. “Strangled to death with piano wire. I highly doubt that Harry Volk had anything to do with it, as Jim should have had no trouble overpowering a man twice his age who can’t even stand up without help. But, considering that Jim’s late father was also on the jury, I figured it would be prudent to warn the jurors and their families to be careful.”

“So you think it’s a copycat killer?” Geoffrey asked.

Ethan nodded. “That would be my guess, yes. Anyway, I just thought I’d come out as a courtesy to let you know to be on your guard, Hiram. If there is a copycat killer out there or someone who is trying to get revenge on the people who sent Volk to prison…”

“I understand,” Hiram said, as he shook hands with the sheriff. “Thanks for letting me know, Ethan.”

After saying his goodbyes, Ethan turned to get back into his car when his radio went off. Picking up the mic, he said, “This is Miller.”

“Sheriff, Harry Volk has been found,” the operator said. “He’s weak and is going to be kept overnight for observation at the med center, but we expect he’ll be returned to the retirement home tomorrow morning.”

“Thanks for letting me know,” Ethan said. Returning the mic to the holder on his dashboard, he turned back to Hiram and asked, “I assume you heard that?”

Hiram nodded, “Yes, I did. I’m glad he’s been found. Hopefully, that’ll dissuade the copycat from doing anything further. As I agree with you that it couldn’t possibly have been Volk.”

“Indeed not,” Ethan said.

-o-0-o-

The next evening, with Harry safely back at the retirement center and no sign of any further criminal activity, possibly due to the sheriff stepping up patrols in the area, just in case, the Kents felt comfortable enough to go out to eat in town. They didn’t do it often, as they usually couldn’t afford it, but about once a month they figured they could treat themselves. Martha decided to stay home, as she had a headache and while the others were a little leery about leaving her alone due to recent events, they all knew that she could take care of herself.

As they were coming out of the restaurant, Chloe found them and said, “Clark, Oliver!”

“Hey Chloe,” Oliver said with a smile.

“Harry Bolston is missing from the retirement center again,” Chloe said, wasting no time. “And I think he’s the one who killed Mr. Gage.”

“How could he possibly have done that Miss Lang?” Jessica asked. “I doubt he has the strength anymore to strangle a man to death.”

“I found this old picture of Harry Volk from his trial in 1945 in the newspaper archives,” Chloe said, as she showed everyone the picture. “That’s when I remembered that I’d seen him, this younger version of him, that is. I was having coffee with Jason and Drew at The Beanery and this guy in the picture was at the table next to ours eating a burger. We even talked to him for a few minutes.”

“How could that be possible?” Jonathan asked.

Eyes widening, Clark said, “Meteor rocks. The first time Harry disappeared his wheelchair was found in Lemaris Pond, which is full of meteor rocks.”

“You think they might have what, de-aged him?” Cody asked. “That’s impossible.”

“I’ve read about numerous strange and unexplainable things happening in this town since moving here, Cody,” Chloe said. “Honestly, I’m not sure anything is impossible in this town.”

“Yeah, come on, Code,” Derek said. “You and I know better than most what those things are capable of.”

Shaking his head, Cody said, “It’s just a working theory, we don’t have any definitive proof.”

“The line has been disconnected,” Chris said, getting his family’s attention. Motioning towards the nearby payphone, he said, “I called home and the operator said the line was disconnected.”

“Martha,” Jonathan said, eyes widening. “Everyone in the truck.” Turning to Clark, he asked, “Clark, can you?”

“Sure,” Clark said, as he sped off.

“The Kents know?” Chloe began, but Oliver cut her off. “I’ll fill you in on the way.”

-o-0-o-

Meanwhile, at the Kent Farm, Martha Kent was in the kitchen making herself a cup of hot tea. Her headache had thankfully subsided and she was feeling much better now than she had been when the others left for dinner. The tea kettle had just whistled when there was a knock on the door. Turning off the stove, she moved over and opened the door.

“Yes, can I help you?”

“We got a report of a gas leak. You mind if I come in?”

Martha certainly did not smell any gas, so she was instantly on her guard. “Gas leak? I don’t smell any gas.”

“Your husband called about it about half an hour ago. Is he around?”

This told Martha that this was definitely not the gas man because she knew that Jonathan and the rest of the family were in town eating dinner and had been for a little over an hour now, so there’s no way that Jonathan called to report a gas leak at the house half-an-hour ago.

“He and my family will be back shortly,” Martha said. “Where’s our regular gas man, Kurt?”

“Vacation.”

Nodding her head, she said, “That’s right. Would you excuse me a minute?”

Shutting the door in the man’s face, she headed over to the counter to grab the phone. There was no dial tone, however. Before she could contemplate that, the door that led into the back hallway where the rear entrance of the house was located opened to reveal the young man who had been at the door.

“Kurt isn’t your regular gas man, is he, Mrs. Kent?”

“What do you want?”

Smirking, the man said, “To kill your father-in-law.”

“What did Hiram ever do to you?”

“He killed all of my dreams, so I’m going to kill all of his. Starting with the mother of his grandchildren.”

Grabbing a vase from a nearby table, Martha broke it against the man’s head and ran. Taking her keys as she passed she made her way out to her car, but before she could get in she saw that all the tires had been slashed. Making a split second decision she ran over to hide in the barn, but rather than go upstairs, she opened the panel that led into the grain silo, figuring that would be the last place anybody would look for her.

A moment later, she heard the young man entering the barn, shouting, “Come on Mrs. Kent, I’m too old to play hide and seek!”

-o-0-o-

Arriving at the Kent Farm, Clark ran into the house. “Martha? Mrs. Kent!” Searching through the entirety of the house, it wasn’t long until he realized it was empty. Just as he came downstairs and noticed the broken vase and flowers strewn on the floor, he heard a truck on the gravel driveway. Exiting the house, he found the Kents getting out of the truck, as Jonathan had pretty much ignored the speed limit the entire way home. How he managed to get all the way home from town without getting pulled over was anyone’s guess.

“Clark? Have you found, Mom?” Chris asked.

Shaking his head, Clark said, “I checked the house is empty. I did find a broken vase and flowers strewn all over the floor near the door to the back hall though.”

“Well, Mom’s car is still here,” Cody said.

“And the tires are slashed.”

Since she wasn’t in the house, Clark, turn away from it and concentrated as he used his X-ray vision to quickly search the barn. It’s when he got to the grain silo that he saw two human skeletons.

“The silo!” Clark said as he and the rest of the family ran towards it.

Reaching it first, Clark pushed his hand through the metal side and ripped an entire section of the side off, sending grain spilling all over the ground. Nobody was concerned about that, however, as Clark and Jonathan scrambled to pull Martha out of the grain that she was buried in. Getting her on the ground, Jonathan quickly started CPR on his unresponsive wife.

“Mom, come on!” Derek cried, clearly scared.

“Martha!” Hiram, Jessica, and Jonathan all cried.

“Come on, Mom, breath!” Cody said.

After a tense few moments, Martha coughed and took a deep, gasping breath.

Sitting up, Martha hugged Jonathan, who worriedly asked, “Are you okay?”

Coughing a bit, she asked, “Do you think I’d ever leave my family alone?”

Clark, Oliver, and Chloe moved off to one side, to allow the Kents to check on Martha. After a moment, however, Clark found a pair of arms wrapping around him as he was pulled down into a hug by Cody and Derek since at sixteen Clark had experienced more growth spurts than the thirteen-year-old twins. Clark couldn’t help but think that it felt a little strange to be hugging a single human body and yet having a head on each side of his own, but he didn’t dwell on that as he returned the twins’ hug.

Pulling back, Cody said, “You saved our mother’s life, Clark.”

Derek nodded. “Thank you. We’ll never be able to repay you.”

“Repayment isn’t necessary,” Clark said. “I’ve lost both of mine, so I know what it’s like to lose a parent and I’m just happy that I could help prevent you from experiencing that.”

At this a hand clamped down on Clark’s shoulder, causing him to look up at the smiling face of Hiram Kent. “You saved my daughter-in-law’s life, Clark. On behalf of the entire family, I say thank you and I want to assure you that we will do everything in our power to protect you and your secret.”

Jessica nodded. “Yes, Clark, whether the future that Ms. Carver saw for Oliver is real or not, from now on, you’re family and we’ll do anything for family.”

-o-0-o-

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have Chapter 11 of Brotherly Love. One thing you may have noticed is that Cassandra is still alive. I figure without Lex around, she isn’t going to see his uber-disturbing future and die from the stress of it. So, she’ll live at least a few more years after her appearance. At the very least another five to when she died canonically on the show, but possibly longer than that.
> 
> Obviously, the last two chapters involved events from the season one episode “Hourglass”. I will not be covering every single episode of Smallville, but I will pick at least a few to cover in order to ensure that Clark doesn’t have a boring rest of his junior year in high school, the summer to follow, or senior year and beyond. If there are any episodes that you’d like to see me cover, let me know and I can consider it. I have Seasons 1-9 on DVD so I can re-watch any of those episodes to refresh my memory. I never watched Season 10, however, so I’m not sure what if anything I’ll be covering from that, but that would be a long way off anyway since as of now Clark is still in high school and unless I’m mistaken, Season 10 was set after he’d already completed college.
> 
> Questions? Comments? Suggestions? I love hearing from my readers, so feel free to contact me in a review, by email (Gmail: jaycolin25), my LiveJournal (jaycolin), my Yahoo group (storiesbyjayson), or on Twitter @JVascardi. Alternatively, you can also try to contact me via Skype (text messaging only) at jayson (dot) vascardi. Also, profiles for at least some of the characters can be viewed on my wiki: stories-by-jayson (dot) wikia (dot) com.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relates to the television show Smallville are the property of its creators. I am not profiting from this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only things about this story that I own are the storylines, places, and characters that are not featured on the show.
> 
> Pairings: Eventual Clark/Oliver/OMC/OMC, Jason/OMC, Eventual Lucas/Whitney
> 
> Warnings: Alternate Universe, Language, Violence, M/M Sex, M/M/M Sex, Incest, Mpreg, Original Characters, Rape/Non-Con

Brotherly Love  
Written by J.C. Vascardi

-o-0-o-

_Previously in ‘Brotherly Love’…_

-o-0-o-

Clark and Oliver discover Clark’s weakness to meteor rocks and they decide to share the secret of Clark’s abilities with the Kents… they leave out all mention of the fact that he’s not human, however. They also learn the Kents wear couples’ sweaters knitted by Jessica and Martha on Christmas Day… leading both Clark and Oliver to wonder if there’s any truth to the vision of Oliver’s future that Cassandra saw in which they were sharing a sweater with Cody and Derek.

Sheriff Miller drops in to tell Hiram that Harry Bolston, otherwise known as Harry Volk—a man that Hiram helped send to prison for murder—is missing. Harry is captured but escapes again and heads to the Kent Farm while everyone other than Martha is out to dinner. When the Kents find out from Chloe they race home, with Clark running on ahead and Clark ends up saving Martha’s life, making the entire Kent family very grateful to him.

-o-0-o-

Chapter Twelve

-o-0-o-

A little over a week after the Harry Volk incident, Clark and Oliver had settled into the routine of life on the Kent Farm. They both hated getting up before dawn, but they had started going to bed earlier and that certainly helped. Farm chores were still something they were both trying to adjust to, but the Kents agreed they were adjusting well.

Entering the kitchen with Clark, Chris, and the twins, Oliver said, “Morning.”

“Good morning, Oliver,” Jessica said with a smile, from where she stood in the kitchen making a ham and cheese omelet for Hiram.

As the five teens took their places at the kitchen table, Martha came over and poured fresh milk for all of them. Clark and Oliver had initially gotten a bit sick from drinking raw milk, but their stomachs were starting to adjust. It helped that Martha had begun warming their milk, rather than serving it to them chilled as the others drank it. Martha had said that she’d had the same issue when she married Jonathan and that drinking it warm, as the calves do when drinking from their mothers, had helped her to adjust.

Since it was next to him, Clark unrolled the copy of the Daily Planet that the Kents got in addition to the local Smallville Ledger. Hiram always read the Ledger first, but would usually read the Planet when he was finished. Eyes widening as he saw the headline, Clark said, “Oh shit.”

“Clark, language,” Martha said in a slightly admonishing tone.

“Sorry,” Clark said. “I’m just in shock. Ollie look at this.”

Turning his head, Oliver looked at the paper in Clark’s hands and had a very similar reaction, although he managed to keep from swearing… aloud anyway.

“What’s so interesting?” Cody asked as he saw the way that Clark and Oliver were staring at the paper.

“Lionel Luthor was arrested,” Oliver said.

“For what?” Jonathan asked, not sounding all that broken up about it. Many of the older families in Smallville didn’t have much use for the Luthors.

“Murder,” Clark said, surprising everyone at the table. “Apparently he set the fire that killed his parents so that he could collect the insurance money and start LuthorCorp.”

“Does it say anything about Lucas?” Oliver asked as he spread butter on a slice of toast.

Skimming the article, Clark’s eyes widened again and he said, “Okay, this could be a problem.”

“What could?” Hiram asked.

“It says that Rachel Luthor has decided to pull Lucas and Lex out of Excelsior and move to an undisclosed location,” Clark said. “Don’t the Luthors own a mansion here in town?”

“Yes, commonly called Luthor Castle,” Derek said. “It’s rumored to have been built in Scotland and Lionel paid to have it brought over and reassembled here brick by brick. It’s supposedly the Luthor’s ancestral home.”

“Well I doubt that’s true,” Clark said. “According to this, Lachlan and Eliza Luthor lived in the Suicide Slums of Metropolis until their deaths. That doesn’t really tally well with owning a castle.”

After a moment of silence, Oliver said, “While Lucas won’t be a problem, I’m not sure if I can say the same about his mother. She’d definitely recognize us. As for Lex, well, he’d rat us out without a second’s thought.”

Clark nodded. “True, but we don’t know for sure that they came here, as it doesn’t say where they went.”

-o-0-o-

Meanwhile, at the Luthor Castle in Smallville, Lucas was enjoying a particularly nice dream. Ever since Geoffrey had sent him the yearbook photo of Whitney Fordman, the blond football player had featured in almost every one of Lucas’s dreams. This dream, however, was far more vivid than the ones he’d had before and very different from normal. It was just as that errant thought entered his mind, that he began to wake up and realize he wasn’t dreaming. Seconds later, he also realized that it wasn’t Whitney on top of him.

“Having fun, Luke? You told those jackass friends of yours you were afraid I’d do this… what better way to get back at you?”

“Mmft-mmmft,” Lucas said with quickly dawning horror, as he woke up fully and realized that his arms and legs were tied to the head and foot boards of his bed and that his underwear was balled up and shoved into his mouth, with a gag tied around the back of his head holding them in place.

Lucas had said that Lex was very touchy-feely at home and that was true, although he’d never seriously believed that his elder brother would actually try to rape him. He’d only said it to his friends because he knew Lex would hear it and he wanted to get under his brother’s skin. Despite the fact that Lex had always been very affectionate towards Lucas—too affectionate to Lucas’s mind—he’d also always made it very clear that Lucas was a horrible person. All stemming from the fact that he was a product of Lionel cheating on Lillian Luthor.

“Get off me!” Lucas screamed, finding it very hard to speak through his underwear and the gag, which he realized upon seeing one end of it was his Excelsior tie. It sounded more like “Gah off ve.”

“Sorry, what was that?” Lex asked in a cold tone that sent chills down Lucas’s spine. “Speak up, Luke. Oh that’s right, you can’t, can you? Your mouth is a little full.”

As Lex sped up his thrusts, Lucas resolved to make as much noise as possible, hoping that somebody would hear it and come to investigate. To that end, he began struggling as much as he could, bucking around on the bed hoping that he could dislodge his bald freak of an elder brother. Of course, as Lex’s fingers dug painfully into Lucas’s hips he realized that wasn’t likely to happen as Lex was holding onto him with a death grip.

Screaming as loud as he could through the gag and making the headboard of his bed slam against the wall, Lucas just hoped that the walls of the drafty old castle weren’t so thick that nobody would hear anything.

Thankfully for Lucas, somebody did hear the strange noises coming from the room and he knew it the moment he heard his mother screaming, “What the hell is going on here?!”

The next thing Lucas heard was the sound of a fist connecting with what he hoped was Lex’s face. Lex groaned and his grip on Lucas’s hips lessened as his stepmother punched him in the jaw. In the moment of disorientation that followed, she grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him away from Lucas, throwing him to the floor in an unceremonious heap.

“Oh Lucas, baby, are you okay?” Rachel asked as she pulled the tie off and Lucas managed to spit out his underwear. Before Lucas could say anything, however, she said, “Oh God, you’re bleeding.”

Lucas had felt the slickness around his butt, but obviously, he couldn’t see the cause of it. In his head, he’d hoped that maybe his sick half-brother had at least been kind enough to use lube and that that was what he’d felt. Of course, it’d been a vague hope, he knew, as Lex’s thrusts had hurt a lot more than Clark’s had when he’d taken Lucas’s virginity in Switzerland, although he had used generous amounts of lube.

“Mrs. Luthor?” a voice that Lucas recognized as that of Darius, one of the mansion’s security guards. He couldn’t help the blush that rose as he realized that not only his mother but now Darius had seen him naked on his bed.

“Restrain him,” Rachel said angrily as she pointed at Lex. “I just caught him in the act of raping my son.”

Lex was hauled off the floor by Darius at this, as he said, “Get your hands off me! Now, Darius or I’ll make sure you never work again.”

He was silenced by Rachel slapping him across the face. “Shut up, boy. Darius doesn’t work for you. Your father may be in prison, but I’m still his wife, so I’m in charge here, not you.”

Rachel only just managed to step back in time to avoid it when Lex spat at her feet.

“What should we do with him, Mrs. Luthor?” Darius asked as another of his colleagues entered the room, as Darius had radioed for backup before hauling Lex to his feet.

Rachel growled and said, “As much as I’d love to call the cops, Lionel’s arrest is giving us enough bad press… we don’t need more.”

The second security guard had untied Lucas without even being asked. Ignoring the pain in his ass, and using a pillow to cover up his bits, Lucas turned around and said, “Mother, I want him out of this house! I won’t stay here another night as long as he’s here.”

“Oh don’t worry, baby, Lex is leaving,” Rachel said in a soothing tone, before turning cold eyes on her stepson and giving him what could only be described as a death glare. “I’m not calling the cops, but he is leaving,” as she walked over to Lucas’s desk, picked up the phone and dialed a number. A moment later, she said, “Dr. Foster, this is Mrs. Lionel Luthor. I need a favor and you’re going to provide it.”

One call is all it took and by the end of the day, Lex was heavily sedated and in a straitjacket on his way to the Belle Reve Sanitarium, committed under a false name by renowned psychiatrist Dr. Claire Foster, who’d secretly long been on Lionel’s payroll.

Rachel made another call and had a doctor who’s discretion she knew she could trust come and examine Lucas, who was given a clean bill of health. It had only been a small trickle of blood that Rachel had seen, which had already stopped by the time the doctor arrived. The doctor wasn’t told who had attacked Lucas, only that Rachel had walked in on her son being attacked. It was the doctor’s opinion that Rachel had stopped the attacker before any permanent damage could be done. He warned Lucas would be a bit sore for a few days, but that physically at least he should be fine.

The doctor had suggested doing a rape kit, but of course, Rachel refused and made it very clear that the doctor was to say nothing to anyone about this, including the police. As a long time employee of Lionel Luthor, the doctor nodded, knowing that being in prison wouldn’t stop Lionel from getting revenge on anyone who crossed him. Besides that, Rachel stated that the kit was unnecessary since they knew who the attacker was and he had already been dealt with. The doctor didn’t ask any questions, feeling that it was best that he knew as little as possible and would just have to pray that the Luthor cover-up machine did its job.

-o-0-o-

“I’m fine, Mother!” Lucas exclaimed the following day, more than a little annoyed. He appreciated the fact that his mother cared about him, but he’d appreciate it more if she’d stop asking if he was okay seemingly every five minutes. He wanted to forget what Lex had done and put it behind him and that wasn’t going to happen if his mother kept reminding him by asking if he was okay.

And that wasn’t to mention his complete mortification at the knowledge that his mother had seen his bare ass. Yes, in the back of his mind, he knew that she’d seen it before, as she’d changed his diapers, but that was many years ago and no teenager wanted to think about that.

“Lucas, I…” Rachel began, but Lucas cut her off.

“Mother, I appreciate that you care, but my answer isn’t going to change no matter how many times you ask. I just want to forget what happened, but I can’t do that when you keep reminding me.”

“Oh, of course, Lucas, I’m sorry, I didn’t think.”

“It’s fine. Really.”

“I just hope you know this doesn’t change anything,” Rachel said. “I still love you and I always will, baby. What that freak did reflects on him, not you. You’ll find a nice girl and everything will be fine.”

Lucas had never told his mother that he was gay because while he thought she’d be okay with it, he wasn’t sure what his father’s reaction would be. Of course, now his father was in prison, so maybe he could come out to his mother. The problem with that though was that Lucas couldn’t help but wonder if Rachel would think Lucas was just confused after what Lex had done to him.

Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Lucas decided he’d tell his mother the truth. Despite knowing that he stood little chance of being with his dream man Whitney—since he was straight and dating Lana Lang—he was tired of hiding the truth. He’d done it in Excelsior, acting like a homophobic jerk and using the slurs at Lex and his friend Duncan, but that had always been to fit in. He knew that was a bad reason, but he simply hadn’t been ready to come out and until he was, he hadn’t wanted anyone to suspect the truth.

“I don’t want a girl, Mum,” Lucas said, as he took a deep breath and said, “I’m gay.” After only a second’s pause, he held up his hand and said, “And no, before you think it, what Lex did has nothing to do with it. I’ve known this for years now.”

Rachel was quiet for a moment before she nodded and said, “I was wondering when you’d finally open up about that.”

Lucas’s eyes widened. “You knew?”

“Lucas, I’m your mother. Of course, I knew.” After a moment, she added, “Of course, it helps that I saw the collection of pictures you keep in the back of your underwear drawer.”

Lucas blushed bright red as he realized that his mother had seen the pictures he’d been using as masturbation aids for years. All pictures of male underwear models cut from catalogs. Of course, recently, he hadn’t needed any of them, as Whitney had been the star of all his fantasies. Especially after Geoffrey had sent him a few more shots of the blond Adonis, including one that was taken in the locker room at Smallville High, of a shirtless Whitney wearing only his football pants and shoulder pads.

“So, is there anyone special in your life?” Rachel asked. “Or somebody you have your eye on?”

“No,” Lucas responded, as he wasn’t ready to go there yet. He wasn’t about to tell his mother about Whitney—thankfully the pictures of him were all secure on his computer—because he had a feeling his mother would try to get them together if she knew it’d make him happy. And while he’d love to be with Whitney, he didn’t want his mother involved in getting them together. Not that he thought for a second that he stood a chance.

“Just know that I love you, Lucas. Nothing will ever change that, including if you bring home a boy instead of a girl. As long as you’re happy, then I’m happy.”

“Thanks, Mother.”

-o-0-o-

Meanwhile, over at the Kent Farm, Clark and Oliver were both shirtless as they played basketball with an equally shirtless Chris and Landon. Originally, it had been Clark, Oliver, Cody, and Derek, against Chris, Landon, and Geoffrey, but Geoff had landed wrong coming down after making a basket and had gone home to rest his twisted ankle.

Cody and Derek then decided to sit out for a little while so that the teams would be even, which is what led to them sitting at the nearby picnic table sipping lemonade from a single glass with two straws. They shared a bladder, after all, so they rarely drank from separate glasses, as it would only serve to make them have to go to the bathroom more often.

“Bro, could you be any more obvious?”

“What?”

“Dude, you’re practically drooling.”

“I am not!” Derek said indignantly, as he turned his head to look at his twin, the tip of his nose briefly brushing against Cody’s cheek as he did so.

Rolling his eyes and turning his own head, Cody looked Derek in the eyes and said, “Yeah, you are.”

“Yeah? Well, you’re not doing much better, Code,” Derek shot back. “And don’t try and tell me that you weren’t undressing him with your eyes. I can feel the result and I know it’s not just me.”

Blushing, Cody said, “Shush, Wreck.”

It was perhaps not the most obvious nickname for somebody named Derek, but Cody still called his brother that sometimes, especially after Derek had started calling him Code instead of Cody. It was kind of obvious where Code had come from, as Cody supposed it made sense, although he knew it wasn’t just because of his name that Derek called him that. He’d commented once that sometimes the way Cody talked, Derek couldn’t understand a word he was saying as if he was speaking in some sort of weird smart person’s code.

Wreck, meanwhile, had been Cody’s answer to a nickname for Derek, because together the last three letters of Derek sounded the same and while Cody did love his brother, a small part of him couldn’t help but feel that Derek had wrecked his life. If it wasn’t for Derek, Cody probably would have been in college by now, but Derek had held him back. Of course, more and more, he was finding he wasn’t that upset because if he had gone off to college, he would never have met Clark.

“Did I hit a nerve?” Derek asked with a grin.

Rolling his eyes again, Cody said, “Fine, you’re right, I was. But you were doing the same thing to Oliver.”

Derek grinned. “I won’t deny it.”

“Well it would be rather dumb of you to do so, because as you said, _‘I can feel the result and I know it’s not just me.’_ ”

“I guess sharing everything from the neck down will do that.”

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock.”

After a moment, Cody sighed and turning to look at the game again, he asked, “So have you been thinking about what Miss Carver said?”

“Duh,” Derek answered. “I’ve thought of little else since I found out. You?”

Nodding his head, Cody said, “Me too. I always wondered what our closeness would mean for us in the romantic department. Whether we’d end up sharing or what. So I can’t say I’m too upset by the idea of us both getting a hot boyfriend.”

“Well, technically they’re not our boyfriends yet. We’ve only known them a week, after all.”

“True, but you know Mom and Grandma took their measurements the other day. And I saw the scrap paper in the wastebasket that Grandma used to add their measurements to ours, so I’m guessing they’re going to make that sweater just in case it’s needed come Christmas.”

“That’s going to be weird,” Derek said. “Not that I don’t want to get close to Oliver, but the sweaters only have two sleeves.”

“Which means our arms are going to be inside the sweater.”

“Yeah, I guess that means that Oliver and Clark will have to feed us.”

Cody grinned at that. “Well, I suppose I can think of much worse things.”

Cody’s and Derek’s attention was drawn back to the game when Oliver practically crowed with excitement as he and Clark pulled ahead and won the game. Landon and Chris just rolled their eyes as they wiped some of the sweat from their brows and came over to the picnic table where the twins were sitting, pouring themselves both a glass of lemonade. Clark and Oliver came over not long afterward and did the same.

“Congratulations, Oliver,” Derek said, as the blond sat down next to him and Derek grinned for half a second before he put his arm around Oliver’s shoulders. As an afterthought, he added, “You too, Clark.”

Much to Cody’s approval, Clark took the seat on the bench beside him. Deciding to be brave, he copied his brother’s action, wrapping his arm around Clark’s shoulders as he said, “Congrats to both of you.”

Looking at Chris, Landon asked, “Did I miss something?”

Rolling his eyes, Chris said, “Well, you volunteer at the retirement center. I’m sure you know of Cassandra Carver, right?”

“Yeah, she’s the lady who can see the future,” Landon said. “Originally, I wasn’t sure I believed that, honestly, but I let her touch me once and well, her prediction turned out to be accurate.”

“Well, she said that she saw Clark and Oliver with the twins, romantically, around Christmas time,” Chris said, leaving out all mention of the Christmas sweaters since they didn’t talk about those outside of the family. They weren’t ashamed of them or anything, they just saw no reason to mention it to non-family.

“I’m not sure that I believe in her vision or not,” Oliver said before he grinned at Derek and said, “Although I can’t say that I’m opposed to the idea.”

“Neither am I,” Clark said, with a smile at Cody, before he leaned forward to look at Oliver and said, “Although, if we start dating them, there is going to be a problem, Ollie.”

“What problem?” Derek asked.

Grinning, Clark said, “Well, Derek, not to put too fine a point on it because I’m guessing you already know this, but you share a dick and an ass with Cody.”

Derek laughed. “Funnily enough, I did know that, yes.”

“Yeah, it’s one of those things that’s rather hard to miss,” Cody added. “So is that the problem?”

“Well, it’s not really a problem for me,” Clark said. “Ollie though might think differently. Over spring break he walked in on me having sex with Lucas and from the way he was acting, you’d think he’d just walked in on our parents.”

“I still think I’m going to be scarred for life.”

“Well, you’re going to have to get over it, Ollie,” Clark said. “Because if we start dating Cody and Derek, it’s inevitable that you and I are going to be getting very close eventually. Unless you think we’re going to do timeshare, with only one of us in the room at a time.”

Landon grinned, “And even then you’ll still have an audience.”

“Not to mention that you’ll be fucking the same ass or being fucked by the same dick,” Chris said. “And should the four of you end up together for the long haul, then I assume you’re going to be sharing a bed.”

Cody and Derek were both blushing, of course, since they weren’t used to discussing their sex lives aloud or with others. Not that they actually had a sex life, unless you counted hand jobs. Oliver was looking just a tad green as if he hadn’t actually stopped to think about what dating Derek while Clark dated Cody would mean.

After a moment, Oliver said, “I guess I hadn’t thought of that.”

“Well, you’ve got time to adjust,” Cody said, after clearing his throat. “I think I can safely say that Derek and I aren’t quite ready yet to take that step. Besides, Dad pulled us aside the other night and said that he’s fine with it if we start dating.”

Derek blushed a bit deeper as he added, “He also said that while he’d prefer we wait until we’re eighteen, he said he knew that was probably asking too much so he made us promise that we’d wait to have sex until we’re at least fourteen.”

“And when is that?” Clark asked. He’d only known the twins for a week, so there was still plenty he didn’t know about them, including when their birthday was.

“November 12th,” Cody answered.

“Hmm, just over six months from now,” Clark said, as Cody nodded. Looking past the twins at Oliver, he asked, “So you think you can be over your issues by then, Ollie?”

Oliver sighed. “I guess I’ll try.”

“Well, it’s okay if you’re not, Ollie,” Derek said, taking a chance on calling the blond that. He hadn’t done it yet so far. “I mean, if you’re uncomfortable with Clark being around when you and I do the deed, then he doesn’t have to be around. Cody, however, well I’m afraid we’re a package deal.”

Patting Derek’s thigh, Oliver said, “Yeah I kinda figured that one out myself.”

“So, did your Dad say anything about kissing?” Clark asked Cody, who blushed slightly at the question.

“Not specifically,” Cody answered. “Although I’d assume that him being okay with us dating would include kissing and hugging, as long as it doesn’t get any more physical than that.”

Clark nodded. “Good, because I’ve been wanting to do this ever since you two fell on top of me our first morning here.”

Before Cody could say anything, Clark placed a hand on the back of his neck and brought their lips together in a somewhat chaste and exploratory first kiss.

Even though he wasn’t the one being kissed, Derek closed his eyes at the same moment that Cody did. Clark’s lips may have been locked with Cody’s, but Derek could still feel the sensation. Probably not as obviously as Cody could, but it was still a phantom feeling because while they had separate brains, they still connected to the same central nervous system, so whatever Cody physically felt, Derek did too, and vice versa.

Oliver, meanwhile, did want to kiss Derek, who had whether intentionally or not, puckered his lips when he’d closed his eyes. This just made Oliver want to kiss them senseless even more, however, then he looked past Derek’s head and saw Clark still kissing Cody and chickened out. He just wasn’t comfortable getting that close to Clark, especially since seeing Clark kissing Cody made him flashback to walking in on Clark and Lucas having sex.

Feeling sick to his stomach, Oliver jumped up from the bench and practically ran towards the barn. The quick and unexpected movement made Derek open his eyes, and broke Cody’s kiss with Clark, as Derek’s arm was thrown off of Oliver’s shoulder when he stood. Looking around for a second, Clark noticed that Chris and Landon were playing a game of horse, obviously not interested in watching Clark and Cody kissing.

“What just happened?” Derek asked, looking more than a little self-conscious. “Did I do something wrong? Why did Oliver run off like that?”

“You didn’t do anything, Derek,” Clark answered. With a sigh, he said, “I imagine that Oliver wanted to kiss you, but couldn’t handle the thought of getting that close to me.”

“It’s not like he would have been kissing you,” Derek argued.

“True, but kissing you would still mean being close to me,” Clark said. “Yes, we share a bed and he has no problems hugging me, but anything more intimate then that makes him uncomfortable. Especially after walking in and seeing me having sex with Lucas.”

“Do I need to be worried or jealous?” Cody asked.

“No, Luke and I are just friends,” Clark said. “Close friends who took each other’s virginity, but still just friends.” Looking around, he then lowered his voice so that only the twins would hear it, before adding, “Besides he’s got a crush on Whitney Fordman.”

“Whitney?” Derek asked. “Well, that’s unfortunate.”

Nodding, Cody added, “Yeah, Whitney’s straight. He’s dating Landon’s sister Lana.”

“Well, I’m not so sure he is,” Clark said, making both twins raise questioning eyebrows. “Two years ago, around Christmas, Lucas was here in Smallville staying over at Luthor Castle. His mother left him alone for a while in the Christmas section at Fordman’s and Lucas ended up under the mistletoe. Whitney was nearby stocking shelves and kissed him. Of course, Lucas didn’t even know his name until recently. He told us over spring break though and Geoffrey sent him a picture of Whitney from Landon’s yearbook which allowed Lucas to confirm it was definitely Whitney.”

-o-0-o-

On the following Monday, Cody and Derek were at Ezra Small Junior High School and had just gotten out of their last morning class before lunch. Arriving at their lockers—they each had their own right next to each other—they opened them to stow their books before heading to the cafeteria. Derek was faster at this and closed his locker to find Cody still rummaging around in his locker.

Rolling his eyes, Derek said, “Come on, Code, finish up, I’m hungry.”

“When aren’t you?” Cody asked somewhat rhetorically, as he continued to look through his locker. After a moment, he said, “They’re not here.”

“What’s not?”

“The notes I took in science lab this morning,” Cody answered. “I was going to review them during lunch but they’re not here.”

“They’ll turn up when you stop looking for them. So, don’t worry about it now and let’s just go eat.” Derek snorted and added, “It’ll be nice to have one meal during which you don’t have your nose buried in a book or your notes. I mean, come on, Code, you’ve gotta lighten up.”

“Unlike some people, I actually care about my grades.”

“Your grade won’t be hurt by missing this time. You’ve got a perfect memory for crying out loud. You can probably remember everything the teacher said verbatim anyway, so why you even bother to take notes I’ll never understand.”

Cody didn’t have the patience or desire to have this conversation, again, so he just ignored his brother’s comment. Instead, he closed his locker and said, “I must have left them in the lab. So we can stop and get them.”

Derek groaned, “Code, I’m hungry.”

“We share a stomach, Wreck,” Cody said. “So I know you’re hungry. But the cafeteria isn’t going to run out of food and the lab is on the way anyway.”

Since he knew this was an argument he wasn’t going to win as he couldn’t dispute the fact that the science lab was between where they were now and the cafeteria, Derek just sighed and said, “Fine, we’ll get your damn notes.”

  Arriving at the science lab, Cody and Derek noticed that the lights were off. Derek was just about to say that the teacher clearly wasn’t there so they should come back later when they both noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Both of them couldn’t help but think that was a little bit odd. While the majority of the chemicals were kept in a separate locked supply room, the teacher usually kept the classroom locked when he wasn’t there.

Pushing the door open, Cody and Derek walked into the darkened classroom. All the shades on the windows were pulled down so with no lights on, the room was almost pitch black. As Derek’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, he thought he saw movement near the front of the classroom, up near the teacher’s workstation. He squinted for a moment, but couldn’t make out any details, at least until Cody found the light switch and flipped it on.

As the lights came on, there was a startled gasp and the sound of glass breaking, as the twins spotted their classmate Ian Randall standing near the front of the room. Only they were seeing quite a bit more of him than they ever had before since he was completely naked. That wasn’t the reason for their eyes widening in shock, however, because standing back to back with Ian was a second Ian, both of them looking at Cody and Derek, looking like a pair of deer caught in the headlights of a speeding truck.

-o-0-o-

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have Chapter 12 of ‘Brotherly Love’. As you can see, I’ve opted to cover the Season 2 episode ‘Dichotic’. So how will this differ from canon? You’ll just have to wait and see. Also, Lionel is in prison and Lex is in Belle Reve, both things that did happen on the show, although admittedly for a different reason in Lex’s case. Why did he do what he did? Well, his dark side got the better of him and he wanted revenge.
> 
> Questions? Comments? Suggestions? I love hearing from my readers, so feel free to contact me in a review, by email (Gmail: jaycolin25), my LiveJournal (jaycolin), my Yahoo group (storiesbyjayson), or on Twitter @JVascardi. Alternatively, you can also try to contact me via Skype (text messaging only) at jayson (dot) vascardi. Also, profiles for at least some of the characters can be viewed on my wiki: stories-by-jayson (dot) wikia (dot) com.


End file.
